Leyendas de Beacon Hills: La maldición del lobo
by thecurseofthemoon
Summary: El amor no es algo que se busca, sino que es algo que te encuentra… Robar un corazón no te garantiza ser su dueño… La línea que separa el bien del mal es tan frágil que incluso el dulce aliento de un hada puede traspasarla... (Sterek)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Estaba buscando una película que ver cuando observando la cartelera reparé en la de "Blancanieves y la leyenda del cazador", había visto anunciar dicha película en su momento, pero nunca la llegué a ver. De todos modos, me inspiró para imaginarme un Sterek ambientado acorde al contexto de la película, así que tras esbozar unas cuentas posibles ideas, me convencí a mí misma para ver la película, y así tratar de profundizar en lo que se me había ocurrido previamente.

Sin embargo, apenas vi 45 minutos de la película antes de ponerme a escribir y tengo que decir que mi relato no se parece demasiado a la historia que cuentan en la cinta; además, según el fic ha ido avanzando, mi inspiración ha ido caminando por senderos de "El señor de los anillos", así que películas al margen, os invito a leer y que decidáis por cuenta propia si este relato os interesa o no.

Obvia decir que me he tomado ciertas licencias a la hora de escribir y que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con este relato.

Cualquiera comentario es bienvenido…!

* * *

><p><em>El amor no es algo que se busca, sino que es algo que te encuentra…<em>  
><em>Robar un corazón no te garantiza ser su dueño…<em>  
><em>La línea que separa el bien del mal es tan frágil que incluso el dulce aliento de un hada puede traspasarla...<em>

**Capítulo I**

Kate Argent era la tercera y última hija de los duques de Silveria, uno de los siete territorios que conformaban el reino de Beacon Hills.

La joven no solo era hermosa, sino que siguiendo la tradición familiar, era una de las mejores cazadoras. En época de paz, el reino de Beacon Hills siempre necesitaba protección de las bestias y animales que ocupaban los extensos bosques de la región y que cuando llegaba el invierno y escaseaba la comida, terminaban haciendo estragos en los pueblos de las provincias.

Sin embargo, siguiendo el modelo de su hermana mayor, Claudia, Kate también había sido instruida en el arte de la brujería. Algo que en un principio pareció una necesidad, pero que con el tiempo pasaría a ser la perdición de Kate.

La joven, que había cumplido recientemente los veintitrés, lo tenía todo, riqueza, familia, amigos; y a pesar de ello, no parecía encontrar la felicidad, algo fallaba en su perfecta vida y Kate no descubrió qué era hasta que una tarde a finales de agosto vio desde su habitación como su hermana Claudia paseaba por los jardines de la residencia familiar acompañada de su esposo. La joven Kate observó a su hermana en la distancia, se quedó eclipsada contemplando la felicidad de la pareja que se intensificó cuando su hijo, un joven que estaba por cumplir los dieciséis, se acercó corriendo a saludar a sus padres.  
>Justo en aquel momento Kate descubrió lo que faltaba en su vida, quería alguien a quien amar y que la amara a ella, quería formar su propia familia, tener hijos e hijas a quienes transmitir sus conocimientos y a quienes querer incondicionalmente.<p>

Si bien, en el Baile de Invierno, a Kate se le brindaría su oportunidad.

El Baile de Invierno era la festividad que todos los años tenía lugar en el castillo de los duques de Silveria, los caballeros y las damas más distinguidas de la corte viajaban kilométricos y kilómetros solo para asistir a aquel baile, donde la presencia de los reyes no era una excepción.

Aquella mañana, cuando Kate se despertó, pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de su hermana dando instrucciones para colocar las flores, pidiendo a las criadas que se apresuraran a ir al mercado a por frutas y hortalizas frescas, y gritándoles a los mozos que dispusieran las caballerizas. El tránsito de gente yendo de un lado para otro había sacado al castillo del letargo otoñal y pocos minutos después, fue la propia habitación de Kate quien pareció cobrar vida.

Claudia entró en la habitación como un vendaval, sin pedir permiso, echó un breve vistazo a su hermana, quien se había recostado ligeramente sobre la cama para echar una maldición silenciosa a quien había irrumpido de aquella forma en la estancia y se limitó a correr las pesadas cortinas permitiendo que la luz del sol iluminara el interior.

-¡No!-exclamó Kate volviendo a dejarse caer sobre la cama y valiéndose de las sábanas para ocultarse del sol, sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, apenas le permitieron ver con aquella claridad.

-Vamos, hermanita, -dijo Claudia y rodeó la cama de la más joven, tiró de las mantas, tratando de que se despertara-¡eres una dormilona!

-Aún es temprano.-contestó Kate y no pudo evitar sentir el frio cuando todas las mantas que la cubrían le fueron arrebatadas con fuerza.

-Hace horas que ha amanecido, -contestó la otra mujer exagerando, se encaramó en la cama de su hermana y trató de hacerla reaccionar haciéndole cosquillas- vamos, vamos, vamos…necesito que ayudes a nuestro hermano Chris a preparar las armas y las monturas para el torneo de mañana…

-Está bien, está bien… ¡te ayudaré!-logró decir Kate entre risas, contagiando a su hermana y tratando de luchar contra ella con el mismo método de cosquillas, terminó haciéndola rodar sobre la cama.

Unos minutos después, Kate y Claudia cayeron rendidas en la cama de la primera, ambas respiraban agitadamente y se miraron para compartir una enorme sonrisa; a pesar de los años de diferencia, las dos mujeres estaban muy unidas, las dos tenían el pelo castaño, largo y ligeramente ondulado, su mirada era de ojos verdes y si bien Claudia era algo más alta, Kate tenía una gracia y un encanto natural que eclipsaban a su hermana.

Tratando de recuperar todavía el aliento fue como las encontró Chris Argent, hermano mayor de las mujeres y señor de aquellas tierras.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí tiradas?-preguntó él con seriedad y se quedó clavado bajo el quicio de las puertas ligeramente abiertas.

-¡Divertirnos!-exclamó Claudia esbozando una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa que a Chris siempre le recordaba a su madre antaño fallecida.

-¿Tú te diviertes alguna vez, Chris?-añadió Kate uniéndose a la conversación.

-Las mujeres de esta familia estáis todas locas; -dijo Chris pero en su tono de voz se notó perfectamente la risa-Claudia, John te está buscando, creo que tu hijo se ha vuelto a caer del caballo, de una valla o de un árbol…no estoy seguro…

-¿Pero está bien?-preguntó Claudia y se incorporó como un resorte, se colocó bien el largo vestido verde que lucía y trató de hacer que su pelo castaño volviera a su sitio.

-Sí, no ha sido muy grave, tiene un corte algo profundo en el brazo, por eso te necesita, para que cures su herida, está sangrando bastante.-comentó Chris.

-Iré ahora mismo…-dijo Claudia y tras darle un breve beso a su hermano mayor en la mejilla, salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Kate para que se pusiera al fin en pie.

-Nuestro sobrino me recuerda a mí a su edad, nunca se está quieto. -dijo Kate y siguió las indicaciones de su hermana.

-Sí, pero me temo que en sus genes se ha colado la torpeza de su línea paterna.-contestó Chris, pero no lo decía muy en serio, quería al hijo de su hermana como si fuera propio, se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabía, sobre todo cuando había descubierto que su esposa, Victoria, jamás podría darle descendencia.

-¡Christopher!-exclamó Kate fingiendo estar escandalosamente sorprendida, se había asomado por uno de los extremos del biombo donde se había refugiado para cambiarse de ropa y en su rostro se pudo ver claramente que solo se divertía.

La conversación entre los hermanos fue interrumpida brevemente, uno de los guardias que mantenían vigilada la fortaleza se había acercado para transmitir un mensaje a Chris.

-¿Ocurre algo?-quiso saber Kate y se acercó al hombre; la joven había sustituido su largo camisón por una vestimenta más idónea para la caza, pantalones de piel, una camisa amplia que había ajustado con un cinturón ancho, botas dispuestas para montar a caballo y una chaqueta de cuero que se estaba poniendo mientras caminaba.

-Han enviado un mensajero para comunicarnos de que los príncipes y unos cuantos caballeros llegarán a nuestro castillo a lo largo de la mañana, adelantándose a la llegada de la reina.-dijo Chris con seriedad, parecía meditativo.

-¿Y hay algún problema con eso?-quiso saber la joven, en aquel momento estaba tratando de atar su larga melena con un lazo.

-No, ninguno, salvo que tú tendrás que darte mayor celeridad para condicionar el terreno para el torneo de mañana.-dijo el hombre.

-Ahora mismo iré a encargarme de ello.-dijo Kate y repitiendo la acción de Claudia, se colgó del cuello de Chris para alcanzar a besarle en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>El castillo de Triska-Lion se erigía magnánimo en el extremo más al norte del reino de Beacon Hills, aquella fortaleza había sido antaño testigo mudo de la batalla más cruel y dantesca que habían sufrido las gentes de aquel lugar, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, la familia Hale, un grupo de hombres y mujeres que llevaban la lucha en la sangre y que contaban con grandes dosis de nobleza e instinto de protección, se alzaron victoriosos, trayendo la paz y la tranquilidad a las humildes tierras de Beacon Hills. Desde aquel entonces, el apellido Hale se convirtió en sinónimo de realeza y a lo largo de generaciones, reyes y reinas de aquella casta, habían sido dignos ocupantes del trono.<p>

El escudo de armas de la familia Hale había sufrido ligeras modificaciones a lo largo del tiempo, pero siempre había tres símbolos que permanecían: el trisquel, el lobo y la imagen de una planta que ya nadie recordaba qué era. Justamente eran aquellos símbolos los que aparecían pintados en el estandarte que el primer jinete de la compañía portaba.

La comitiva no era muy numerosa, a lo sumo estaba formada por veinte hombres y mujeres, todos ellos iban equipados con armaduras y la vestimenta característica de los Harlingas, el único ejército de soldados del reino de Beacon Hills que contaba entre sus filas tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Entre la comitiva iba al tiempo un carruaje, discreto, pintado de negro y azul purpúreo, con grabados dorados, donde el emblema familiar no pasaba desapercibido; era fácil pensar sin lugar a equivocación que dentro viajaba un miembro de la casa real.

Sin ir más lejos, la princesa Laura, hija mayor de los reyes y por tanto heredera el trono, iba en su interior en compañía de una doncella y una guerrera Harlinga. La comitiva había salido hacía días del castillo de Triska-Lion y a pesar de que estaban por recibir el invierno, el calor se notaba ligeramente a aquellas horas de la mañana.

-Es desesperante viajar en carruaje, -dijo Laura dejando escapar un hondo suspiro-debí haber seguido el ejemplo de mi hermano y coger yo misma un caballo.

-Podía ser peligroso…-dijo la doncella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una mujer?-preguntó la joven princesa; su melena negra como la noche no podía ser calificada como tal, ya que a duras penas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, tenía una dura mirada de ojos verdes y la palidez de su rostro hacía resaltar sus finos labios de un calor que podría rivalizar con el puro carmesí. Del mismo modo, su forma de vestir, tampoco parecía la habitual para alguien de la corte, su vestido era sencillo, estaba hecho de tela bonita, pero duradera, con colores acorde a la época del año, pero lo que más destacaba de su presencia era que sus joyas se limitaban a una finísima corona que bien podría confundirse con una diadema decorativa y el puñal de plata que llevaba ceñido a la cintura.

-No, porque sois una princesa…-se apresuró a decir la otra chica, casi una niña, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante un instante Laura no dijo nada y se limitó a fulminar a la chica con su mirada, pero en realidad no estaba enfadada y estaba asustando a la niña, así que terminó dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida.

-Que nadie te diga lo que puedes o no hacer por ser una chica, por ser calificada como una princesa.-dijo Laura a la pequeña doncella.

-Sí, mi señora.-se limitó a decir la joven mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían, ligeramente ruborizada.

Sin embargo, la princesa no estaba ni de cerca dispuesta a continuar el resto del viaje de aquel modo, estaba aburrida, se había hartado de leer y dormir, de compartir manzanas con sus acompañantes y de inventar juegos efímeros que al menos conseguían distraerla un rato, pero no el tiempo suficiente.

Así que la joven corrió la cortina del carruaje y echó un vistazo por la ventana, justo para encontrarse con que uno de los caballeros que custodiaba aquel flanco.

-¡Buenos días, mi señora!-exclamó el joven tras haberse recuperado de la sorpresa de ver a la princesa asomarse como una chiquilla por la ventana. El joven llevaba el rostro descubierto, estaban en tiempos de paz y la armadura se limitaba a lo básico, así que su pelo castaño ligeramente largo y ondulado estaba al viento, lo mismo que aquella hermosa aunque tímida mirada de ojos grises con que miró a la princesa y que podía apreciarse fácilmente.

-¡Isaac!-dijo Laura reconociendo al joven Harlinga y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Isaac y en tono se tonó un cierto atisbo de preocupación.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-quiso saber la princesa, aunque la vestimenta del príncipe fuera la misma que la del resto de caballeros, el manto con la que él se cubría era el único de color negro, por lo que entre capas azules y púrpuras, era fácil distinguirle, algo que Laura no lograba hacer en aquel momento.

-Derek cierra la compañía.-explicó Isaac; en algún u otro momento todos y todas se dirigían al príncipe con un respeto que a pulso se había ganado, pues a pesar de que no había guerras en su reino, eso no quitaba para que Beacon Hills enviara a sus soldados a los territorios vecinos como forma de forjar o afianzar alianzas, y le otorgaban el título de señor, pero él insistía una y otra vez en que le llamaran usando su nombre, después de todo, él hacía lo propio con el resto de Harlingas y no era capaz de concebir las distinciones para su persona.

Laura se limitó a mirar al guerrero, preguntando en silencio.

-Sé que es inusual que un príncipe cierre las filas, -comentó Isaac-pero ya le conoce… Hace un rato incluso estuve haciéndole compañía, pero como también sabrá mi señora, su hermano no es un gran conversador y prefiere viajar en silencio, le faltó tiempo para enviarme de nuevo a mi puesto.

-Sí…-dejó escapar Laura en un susurro y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, conocía a su hermano pequeño demasiado bien.

El joven príncipe, que a aquellas alturas rondaba la veintena, era físicamente parecido a su hermana Laura, de pelo negro y corto, igual intensa mirada de ojos verdes y una palidez que comenzaba a ser más acentuada por la barba que ocasionalmente decoraba su atractivo semblante. Sin embargo, allí radicaban las similitudes entre los herederos Hale, dado que de carácter era prácticamente polos opuestos, Laura era dada a las conversaciones y a la risa fácil, había estado empeñada prácticamente desde el momento de su nacimiento en demostrar su valía como guerrera, pero tuvo que abandonar aquellas aspiraciones con la muerte de su padre apenas unos años atrás y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su futuro como reina, estaba de sobra decir que era su lugar regir como primogénita, aunque tampoco ayudaba que su hermano no quisiera saber absolutamente nada del trono. Aquello tal vez era lo único que Laura envidiaba de Derek, que él pudiera cabalgar con los Harlinga como uno más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ello, Laura apreciaba a su hermano pequeño y haría cualquier cosa por él, aunque no fuera capaz de volver a hacerle sonreír. Derek siempre había sido un niño serio y solitario, no se le daba bien hablar de sentimientos ni era bueno estrechando lazos, pero a pesar de ello, tenía un magnetismo que atraía a las personas y que si bien muchos podían considerar un don, el propio Derek lo tachaba de maldición y pasaba más tiempo alejando a las personas que dejándolas acercarse. Todos aquellos rasgos de su personalidad se habían acentuado cuando el rey falleció por heridas de una empresa que no debió haber costado tanto. Tal vez por eso, Laura había desarrollado un instinto de protección hacia el menor que rivalizaba con el de la propia reina.

-¿Mi señora?-preguntó una vez Isaac haciendo volver a la princesa a la realidad, ésta parecía haber estado demasiado ensimismada con sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Me harías un hueco en tu caballo?-quiso saber Laura y antes de que el caballero tuviera tiempo de responder, abrió la puerta del carruaje que todavía seguía en movimiento y con cierta agilidad, se situó tras Isaac a lomos de su caballo.

Aquel giro inesperado de los acontecimientos tomó a todos con relativa sorpresa, acaso les sorprendió el grito de la doncella, que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas muestras de inesperada espontaneidad por parte de su señora. El resto de Harlingas, se limitaron a compartir una risa.

-Mi señora…-logró balbucear Isaac poniéndose nervioso al notar la calidez de los brazos de la princesa tomando su cintura.

-Vayamos a saludar a Derek.-le dijo la princesa divertida y se aferró con más fuerza al guerrero cuando éste instó a su caballo con un leve movimiento de rodillas para dar la vuelta.

-Ya hemos llegado al ducado de Silveria, -explicó Isaac mientras desandaban el camino andado, la figura del príncipe se dibujó apenas unos metros por delante de ellos- en unos minutos podremos ver la fortaleza, tal vez debería haber esperado…

-Lo sé, -dijo Laura, haciendo que sus labios casi rozaran ligeramente la oreja y la mejilla de Isaac al hablar-pero así es más divertido.

-Sí, mi señora.-se limitó a decir el joven caballero y suplicó en silencio por controlar su desazón, nunca le había pasado desapercibida la belleza de la princesa.

Pocos hubieran sido capaces de adivinar el cambio de expresión en el aparente solemne rostro inexpresivo del príncipe Derek, pero Laura dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida al contemplarlo, porque si para la mayoría el príncipe no había movido si quiera un músculo, para su hermana la forma en que la mirada era todo un poema.

Cuando estuvieron ya a su altura y volvían a seguir el rumbo de la comitiva, Derek se limitó a volverse hacia su compañero, miró a Isaac durante un instante y luego torció el rostro para contemplar a su hermana; pero no dijo nada.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.-dijo la princesa con suficiencia y devolvió a su hermano la misma mirada que él le había dado, pero Derek si quiera se inmutó-¿Sabes que estamos a punto de llegar al castillo de los duques de Silveria?

-Sí.-se limitó a decir él, se había pasado el mayor tiempo de su vida adulta recorriendo todo el reino de Beacon Hills y conocía perfectamente cada territorio.

-¿Y no estás contento?-preguntó la chica, solo trataba de molestar su hermano, divertirse un poco a su costa para variar.

Pero Derek, fiel a su estilo, no contestó, se limitó a girarse y alzó una ceja en gesto interrogante.

-Creo recordar que mañana tendrá lugar un torneo, -dijo Laura- luego se celebrará un banquete y al caer la noche daremos la bienvenido a la nueva estación con un baile.

-¿Y?-se limitó a decir el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros; estaba allí porque así lo había querido la reina, pero odiaba aquellos bailes de sociedad, no les encontraba ningún sentido y si bien de pequeño se había divertido corriendo de un lado para otro en compañía de otros niños y niñas en su propio castillo, la gracia se había perdido cuando cada rincón, hueco secreto y pasadizo fueron descubiertos. Además, ahora era demasiado mayor como para andar recorriendo fortalezas que si quiera le pertenecían.

-Eres un imposible, Derek.-dijo Laura resignada dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro exasperante- A este paso, nunca encontrarás esposa.

-¡No es algo que me preocupe!-exclamó el joven dando finalizada la conversación.

El resto del camino fue hecho en silencio, al menos por parte de Derek, la hermana de éste e Isaac, que siguieron cabalgando parejos al príncipe, iban envueltos en una animada charla sobre los torneos que ambos habían presenciado en otros festivales y acontecimientos.

No tuvo que transcurrir demasiado tiempo para que la comitiva, quien hacía rato había enviado a un mensajero para avisar de su próxima llegaba, pudiese ver en la distancia la fortaleza que constituía el castillo de los duques de Silveria, atrás había quedado el pueblo y con él sus costas. El castillo de Silveria había sido antaño un lugar de refugio, una construcción que había permitido a los ejércitos resistir innumerables asedios, erigido en comunión con uno de los acantilados más angostos y escarpados de las costas silverianas, constituía un lugar idóneo para protegerse del enemigo.

Pero con el tiempo, poco quedaba más allá de su presencia de lo que el castillo había sido, sobre todo si se contemplaba en aquel momento, cuando la comitiva real llegaba hasta sus puertas y las cruzaba sin problemas, muchos lugareños estaban allí en aquel momento, algunos ayudando a disponerlo todo para el festival que tendría lugar, otros sencillamente se ocupaban de sus quehaceres diarios para mantener la fortaleza haciéndola lucir con el fulgor de tiempos pasados.

-Siempre me sobrecoge el sonido de las olas chocando contra las roscas en la distancia.-dijo Laura con tono melancólico mientras los hombres y las mujeres ascendían hasta la estancia donde se encontraba la residencia de los duques y que serpenteaba por caminos de desgastada piedra gris.

-Es un lugar sin duda hermoso, -comentó Isaac-pero he de decir que ningún otro castillo me quita el aliento como lo hace Triska-Lion al caer las primeras nevadas.

Derek se limitó a escuchar la conversación y no dijo nada, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, el comentario de Isaac le había traído el recuerdo de su castillo, con un poco de suerte, a la vuelta, tendrían la posibilidad de contemplar aquella imagen, nada había más gratificante para un Harlinga que volver al hogar al amanecer de un día de invierno, cuando un esponjoso manto blanco cubría los bosques y los caminos, cuando los árboles se difuminaban con la niebla que ocultaba al tiempo las torres más altas del castillo y un brillo naranja lo bañaba todo como una caricia. Un escalofrió recorrió al joven príncipe, quien sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar pensamientos que probablemente de haber sido expuestos en voz alta, él mismo había calificado de demasiado cursis.

Quiso la casualidad, que al obligarse a sí mismo a volver a la realidad, Derek reparase en que habían llegado y que su hermana se apresuraba a saludar con efusividad a Chris Argent, duque de Silveria, que se encontraba acompañado de una mujer pelirroja, posiblemente se trataba de su esposa.

El joven por su parte, se entretuvo bajando de la montura y estaba por acercarse a sus anfitriones para saludarles como se estimaba oportuno, cuando algo captó su atención. Un joven había hecho acto de presencia por la estancia que se encontraba a la derecha de la comitiva y que por el olor que parecía provenir de aquel lugar, debían de ser las cocinas, pues hasta Derek llegó el aroma del pan o de algún dulce similar siendo horneado, había salido de forma precipitada por la puerta abierta y para su sorpresa se había encontrado con los Harlingas allí en medio, se sorprendió ligeramente, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando su mirada de ojos castaños se cruzó con la de Derek, quien le miró con gesto interrogante para ser respondido con una mirada mordaz.

El intercambio de miradas no pudo continuar, Laura requería la presencia de su hermano y una mujer había hecho lo propio con el otro joven, el cual apenas debía ser unos años menor que Derek.

Mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la princesa, Derek echó intermitentes miradas de reojo en dirección al joven, parecía ciertamente alterado y trataba de zafarse de la mujer. Un extraño instinto de protección hasta la fecha desconocido, hizo a Derek acariciar sutilmente la empuñadura de la espalda que colgaba del cinto, pero cuando pudo prestar mayor atención, comprobó que la mujer tan solo estaba tratando de curar un corte que el joven parecía haberse hecho recientemente en el brazo derecho. La actitud del chico ante los cuidados que estaba recibiendo por parte de la mujer, casi estuvo por arrancar una risa divertida en Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Derek había sobrevivido a las formalidades. Tanto él como su hermana habían conocido a los duques de Silveria y a toda su familia cuando él apenas era un niño y para ser sinceros, en aquella ocasión, apenas había prestado atención. Pero lo hizo en aquel momento, al menos durante el tiempo que aquel chico de ojos castaños, cuyo brazo ahora había sido cubierto por tiras de tela blanca, hizo acto de presencia junto a la mujer que le había estado curando y que no solo resultó ser su madre, sino que también era una de las hermanas de Chris Argent.

Saludos y presentaciones, un nombre extraño otorgado al chico que nadie sabía pronunciar bien y una nueva mirada de significado contradictorio.

-¿Todo bien, mi señor?-le preguntó Isaac a Derek en un susurro mientras recorrían el castillo, los duques les estaban mostrando las habitaciones que tanto los príncipes como los propios Harligas ocuparían.

El príncipe se volvió a mirar al otro muchacho y se encontró con la breve sonrisa de un amigo.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir Derek tras un instante, si quiera había reparado en la presencia del otro caballero, inmerso como había estado tratando de adivinar el significado de la mirada de aquel chico de nombre impronunciable, aunque no estaba de más decir que él estaba seguro de saber pronunciar aquel nombre de la forma correcta, pero era mejor no probar en voz alta.

-¿Seguro?-insistió Isaac, había comenzado a saber interpretar al joven príncipe, aunque ni de cerca era tan bueno como solía ser Laura adivinando los pensamientos del joven- Pareces preocupado…

-Estoy…bien…-logró decir él tras un instante, la comitiva avanzaba por pasillos en los que si quiera se estaba fijando, lo único que podía apreciar era que el chico que había estado observando en la distancia había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

-Os dejaré ponernos cómodos, mi señora…-dijo el duque de Silveria mirando a Laura, luego se volvió hacia Derek, aunque le costó encontrarle entre la multitud al fin le dedicó una mirada- Mi señor…

-Gracias…-escuchó Derek que su hermana respondía, por su parte, él se limitó a hacer un breve movimiento de cabeza, estaba perdido en cavilaciones internas y lo último que quería era permanecer oyendo de fondo el ruido de una conversación banal que nada tenía que aportarle.

Casi sin que él se diera cuenta, todo se fue calmando a su alrededor y cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo, no pudo más que dejar escapar un quejido mientras abría los ojos en demasía.

-Tienes suerte de que nuestra madre no esté presente, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre?-preguntó Laura, parecía molesta.

-Nada…-dijo tras unos momentos de meditación, no era correcto decir que tenía ganas de largarse de aquel estúpido lugar, pero tampoco podía compartir con su hermana la causa de sus ausencias mentales, sobre todo cuando no estaba seguro qué significaban.

-Ya…-dijo la princesa y se volvió para recibir a la doncella que la había acompañado en el carruaje.

-Disculpa la intromisión, mi señora, -dijo la joven-mi señor…; ahora mismo le están subiendo sus cosas, podrá darse un baño y cambiarse antes de la cena…

-Gracias Nadine.-dijo Laura y se acercó a su hermano, tiró de él haciéndole pasar al interior de la habitación que le habían otorgado y le hizo acercarse a la ventana para poder hablar con calma-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Derek encogiéndose de hombros y dejó vagar la vista por la ventana, aquella estancia del castillo daba al interior de la fortaleza, por lo que pudo ver a hombres y mujeres ocupándose de tareas de diferente índole.

-Estás muy callado incluso para ser tú; -dijo la joven y observó la reacción de su hermano, pero éste apenas parecía prestarle atención, solo le dedicó una mirada cuando notó que Laura comenzaba a cabrearse de verdad- ¿es por alguna chica?

Aquella pregunta si que captó la atención de Derek, quien miró a Laura como si acabara de descubrir que la joven estaba esculpida en piedra y se había convertido en una estatua.

-Vamos, no estoy ciega, todas las doncellas te miran con deseo, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿alguna de esta casa ha llamado tu atención o acaso sufres de mal de amores porque tu amada se ha quedado en Triska-Lion?-quiso saber Laura y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con Nadine para que dispusiera su baño.

-Camshar está asustando…-susurró Derek.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ahora la princesa casi por instinto y luego miró en la misma dirección en que lo había vuelto a hacer su hermano.

Fuera, unos cuantos mozos habían estado tratando de acomodar los caballos de las Harlingas en las cabellerizas, pero Camshar, el negro corcel del príncipe Hale parecía no querer entrar allí; tal vez por eso, en claro reflejo de la propia actitud de su dueño, el caballo no dejaba de relinchar y encabritarse, logrando con ello tirar a uno de los mozos al suelo y provocando que otro par tirara con demasiada fuerza de sus riendas.

Profiriendo un gruñido, Derek reaccionó, salió de la habitación con paso decidido con la clara intención de socorrer a su caballo, no iba permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a una bestia tan noble como Camshar, aquel caballo había estado con él en la batalla innumerables ocasiones y eran como camaradas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Isaac cuando volvía por el pasillo y estuvo a escasos centímetros de chocarse contra Derek.

-Isaac, acompáñale, -fue Laura quien saliendo de su habitación le respondió-¡que no cometa una locura!

El joven guerrero se limitó a asentir y se apresuró a dar alcance al príncipe.

Recorrer el castillo de vuelta para llegar hasta las caballerizas no supuso demasiado esfuerzo para Derek, pero cuando llegó a donde estaba su caballo, éste se había calmado y parecía encantado dejándose dar de comer por una joven.

El príncipe observó la escena con curiosidad mientras por inercia se acercaba, cuando al fin estuvo junto a Camshar su mano acarició el lomo del caballo quien se sacudió a modo de saludo hacia Derek.

-Tranquilo…-dijo la joven dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida mientras partía trozos de lo que parecían ser zanahorias, luego se volvió hacia Derek y su rostro no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa que trató de esconder rápidamente-¿Es tu caballo?

-Sí.-se limitó a responder él, seguía más preocupado por Camshar que por otra cosa y no fue consciente de que la chica se sonrojaba bajo su presencia.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-quiso saber ella.

-Camshar.-respondió Derek y esta vez le dedicó a la joven una mirada.

-Mi señor…-fue la voz de Isaac a sus espaldas quien les interrumpió, el joven se había perdido en los extensos pasillos del castillo y por fin ahora daba alcance al príncipe.

Derek giró la cabeza brevemente para observar al otro caballero, con un simple movimiento Isaac comprendió que todo estaba bien, así que discretamente se alejó de allí.

-¿Mi señor?-preguntó la chica extrañada y por primera vez reparó en la vestimenta del joven, hasta el momento ella solo había sido consciente de los increíbles ojos verdes de Derek.

Él se limitó a mirarla brevemente, no le gustaba hacerse notar y bastante tenía ya con ser príncipe de un extenso reino, así que echando mano de las riendas de Camshar, llevó al caballo hacia el interior de los establos y se aseguró de que estuviera cómodo y tuviera comida y agua para beber.

-Siento no haberle reconocido.-dijo la joven yendo tras él-Mi hermano recibió el aviso de que los príncipes llegarían esta mañana, pero…

Derek se limitó a mirarla por encima del caballo mientras le quitaba a este la silla de montar que hasta el momento llevaba.

-Soy Kate Argent, -se presentó al fin ella- hermana menor del actual duque de Silveria.

-¡Encantado!-exclamó brevemente el príncipe haciendo el ademán de irse.

-Mi señor…-dijo la joven con nerviosísimo, había notado como su corazón había comenzado a latir enloquecido cuando él la miraba, nunca hasta la fecha le había pasado algo similar en presencia de un hombre, pero para ser sincera consigo mismo, Kate tenía que reconocer que el príncipe era el más apuesto que había conocido.

-Sólo… Derek…-dijo él ligeramente contrariado observando la reacción de la chica. El príncipe era consciente de como muchas personas le miraban, pero no era muy ducho interpretando dichas miradas, sin embargo, la reacción parecía demasiado obvia, incluso para él, la chica no le encontraba precisamente indiferente y Derek no tenía claro cómo comportarse ante aquella situación.

-Derek…-repitió Kate y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de que el príncipe se limitara a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y se fuera.

* * *

><p>A Kate todavía le temblaban las piernas cuando consiguió dar con su hermana Claudia, la mujer había vuelto a la cocina para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.<p>

-Claudia…-dijo Kate asomándose por la puerta interior de la enorme sala donde las comidas de todo el castillo se llevaban a cabo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó ella sin prestar demasiado atención a la otra joven mientras intercambiaba ideas sobre una receta para un guiso con una de las cocineras.

-¿Tienes un momento?-quiso saber la chica, se había mantenido en la distancia, algo que parecía contrariar su habitual forma de ser, decidida y resulta.

-Un segundo…-dijo Claudia y se giró para observar a Kate, luego se volvió hacia la cocinera antes de salir de la cocina- Será mejor aprovechar las últimas peras de la temporada para los postres.

-Sí, señora.-dijo la cocinera y se centró en su trabajo.

Claudia echó un último vistazo a las frutas que tenía frente a sí, cogió una de las peras y le dio un mordisco, estaban perfectas, ni muy duras, ni muy blandas, además tenían bastante agua, lo que hacía perfecta a aquella fruta para la receta que había estado comentando con la cocinera.

-¿Quieres?-le preguntó la mujer a su hermana.

-No.-dijo Kate negando con la cabeza y cogiendo a la otra mujer del brazo, la hizo seguirla.

-Kate, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Claudia ligeramente sorprendida por la actitud de la otra joven, pero se dejó arrastrar.

La chica se volvió un instante, le dedicó una larga mirada a su hermana, instándole a confiar en ella, pero aquello pareció no surtir efecto.

-¡Kate!-exclamó Claudia de nuevo y esta vez su voz sonó con un tono mucho más autoritario que hizo detenerse a la menor.

-Le he conocido…-se atrevió a decir Kate bajando la voz, tratando de que las personas que todavía seguían cruzándoseles por los pasillos no la oyeran.

-¿A quién has conocido?-preguntó Claudia sin comprender y al fin pudo seguir comiendo tranquilamente la pera que antes había cogido.

-¡Al hombre de mis sueños!-exclamó la joven con voz soñadora, si no fuera porque lo estaba viviendo en propia piel, se había pegado un golpe a sí misma por hablar como una niña que no sabe nada de la vida.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó la otra mujer y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa-¿Y quién es él?

-Es…-trató Kate de compartir con su hermana, pero dos guerreras Harlingas seguidas por otro joven doblaron por un lateral del pasillo y la joven dejó la frase en el aire.

-¡Ven!-dijo Claudia con resolución y ésta vez fue ella quien tiró de su hermana para llevarla hasta uno de los salones de aquella planta que estaba vacío, allí tendría privacidad.

Tratando de expresarse lo mejor que su estado de alteración se lo permitiera, Kate le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había sucedido apenas unos minutos antes.

-¿El príncipe Hale?-logró decir Claudia cuando Kate terminó de hablar.

-Sí.-dijo la joven asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Kate…-trató de decir Claudia con tacto, temía que a su hermana fueran a romperle el corazón.

-Sé que vas a decirme, -se apresuró a decir la joven e interrumpió a su hermana-pero no me importa, sé que alguien como él es todo lo que había estado buscando y… tengo la sensación de que yo no le soy indiferente.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?-quiso saber Claudia, las dos mujeres habían tomado asiento en los bancos que había dispuestos junto a la ventana.

-No directamente, -dijo Kate-pero pude verlo en su mirada, en sus gestos, es tímido y estaba nervioso.

Por un instante la mujer se quedó meditativa observando a Kate, nunca había visto a su hermana tan ilusionada, pero no estaban hablando de un caballero cualquiera, sino del príncipe del reino, evidentemente Kate tenía algunas posibilidades, había escuchado en varias ocasiones como la reina se enorgullecía de asegurar que sus hijos sólo se casarían por amor, tal como ella había hecho, pero a pesar de ello, no quería arrojar a Kate a manos de un joven que apenas conocía.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Kate, impaciente. En otras circunstancias, ella también estaría actuando con la misma precaución que Claudia, pero le había bastado una mirada para saber que Derek era el adecuado, no solo era su atractivo lo que la atraía, era algo más profundo que eso, su esencia, el misterio que le envolvía, sí, era príncipe, un guerrero y las historias sobre sus hazañas tal vez podían estar influenciando en lo que la chica sentía, pero tenía que reconocer que había oído muchas veces historias de los Harlingas que le habían impresionado y sin embargo, ella solo había reaccionado cuando estuvo frente a Derek. Además, si había que ser honestos, Kate ya se había fijado en él antes incluso de descubrir que era príncipe.

-Eres mayor que él.-dijo Claudia.

-Victoria también es unos años mayor que Chris.-se apresuró a decir Kate en clara referencia a su hermano mayor y a su cuñada.

-Apenas le conoces.-añadió la mujer.

-Ahora tendremos tiempo para hacerlo, -dijo Kate con tenacidad, cuando algo se proponía, era muy complicado hacerla cambiar de opinión y Claudia lo sabía- estará varios días en el castillo…

-Está bien.-cedió Claudia unos minutos después.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarás?-preguntó Kate y se puso en pie de un salto, corriendo al regazo de su hermana.

-Solo si me prometes una cosa.-dijo la otra mujer.

-Lo que sea.-dijo Kate, estaba demasiado contenta como para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

-Júrame que serás tú misma y que no jugarás con la magia.-dijo Claudia con seriedad.

-Vamos, Claudia, -dijo Kate y no pudo evitar una mueca divertida- la brujería está bien para curar heridas y enfermedades, proteger los cultivos y poco más, no soy una novata que cree en los filtros de amor.

-Kate, la magia es poderosa cuando una persona cree en ella, -le dijo su hermana- debes tener cuidado.

-¡Lo tendré!-exclamó la joven.

-Bien, pues entonces ocúpate de tus tareas y ven a verme al atardecer.-dijo Claudia y se puso en pie no sin antes recoger las semillas que restaban de la pera ya comida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede al atardecer?-quiso saber Kate.

-Supongo que al atardecer tendremos a un príncipe que impresionar, -dijo Claudia devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermana- tendré preparado un hermoso vestido para ti.

Kate no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que sentía como su corazón se llenaba de regocijo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias horas desde que Kate hablara con su hermana y todo para el torneo que tendría lugar al día siguiente parecía estar listo. El lugar que se había dispuesto para la exhibición era una pequeña y solitaria playa que estaba muy cerca del castillo, era el lugar perfecto.<p>

La joven, que ya regresaba hacia el castillo, iba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que la llevaban una y otra vez a rememorar la breve conversación que había tenido con el príncipe Hale, tan absorta estaba Kate cuando se bajó del caballo que montaba para dirigirse a las caballerizas, que no vio a Derek hasta que prácticamente se chocó contra él.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó Kate valiéndose de sus reflejos y sustituyendo la maldición que había estado a punto de proferir por una disculpa.

Derek, quien también estaba perdido en su propio mundo, se limitó a volverse para contemplar a la chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que anteriormente se había presentado como Kate Argent. El joven hizo un pequeño gesto y entró en los establos tal como antes de ser interrumpido tenía intención de hacer.

Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a Camshar y comenzó a preparar la silla de montar.

-¿Te marchas?-preguntó Kate atreviéndose a entablar conversación con Derek, que él fingiera desinterés solo hacía aumentar la perseverancia de la mujer.

-No.-se limitó a decir él y siguió a lo suyo. Lo del príncipe no era mantener conversaciones, sobre todo cuando no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacer si quiera el esfuerzo; justamente por eso había querido salir del castillo, dar una vuelta y recorrer los alrededores, evitar de paso también la hora del almuerzo, le había dicho a su hermana que no tenía demasiada hambre pero antes de ir a buscar a su caballo, había cogido algo de fruta de la cocina.

-¿Y entonces?-insistió Kate y se tomó ciertas licencias acariciando el hocico del negro caballo, el animal, al contrario que su dueño, parecía encantado por la presencia de la joven.

-Mi señor, Derek, si vas a dar una vuelta…-fue la voz de Isaac irrumpiendo una vez más. Parecía que al joven caballero se le había encargado estar pendiente del príncipe, pero éste siempre lograba despistarle y cuando Isaac le daba alcance, siempre llegaba fatigado por la carrera. En aquel momento Kate se fijó en que iba acompañado de otro Harlinga, a pesar de que ambos, al igual que Derek, habían dejado atrás la armadura-Disculpe la interrupción, señora.

-¡No tiene importancia!-exclamó Kate dedicándole a Isaac una breve sonrisa que trataba de enmascarar su fastidio por haber dejado de estar a solas con Derek.

-Derek…-trató de decir Isaac, pero su frase no se continuó.

-Iré a dar una vuelta; -dijo él subiéndose con agilidad a lomos de Camshar-tú conoces la zona, ¿no es cierto? ¿Kate?

Kate tuvo que tomarse un instante para reaccionar, era la frase más larga que había escuchado de boca de Derek en todo aquel tiempo y quería impregnarse de aquel sonido, la cadencia con la que las palabras eran pronunciadas, el tono serio y ligeramente ronco, indudablemente un sonido que la hechizaba tanto o más que su penetrante mirada había hecho.

-Sí, claro, puedo acompañarte si lo deseas.-logró decir Kate y le dedicó al príncipe la mejor de sus sonrisa.

Derek la miró, pero no sonrió, se limitó a asentir brevemente y esperó paciente a que ella volviera a montar su caballo, un bello animal de pelaje gris con manchas más oscuras en las patas.

-Jackson…-susurró Isaac dedicándole una rápida mirada a su compañero y luego caminó por las caballerizas para dar con su caballo al tiempo que se dirigía al príncipe-Derek, tendremos que custodiaros.

Los dos Harlingas si quiera esperaron la réplica de su señor, echaron mano de sus propios caballos y se apresuraron para no perder a la pareja entre las calles descendentes de la ciudadela.

-Tengo la sensación de que no quiere que les acompañemos.-dijo Jackson intercambiando miradas con Isaac mientras cruzaban ya las enormes puertas todavía abiertas del castillo de Silveria.

-¡Muy agudo!-exclamó Isaac con cansancio; él tampoco entendía por qué no podían dejar a Derek tiempo para estar a solas, un ataque siempre era posible, pero el príncipe era bastante capaz para defenderse por sí mismo.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó el joven rubio. Tanto Derek como Kate cabalgaban varios metros por delante de ellos y parecían no tener intención de detenerse para esperarles.

-Mantener la distancia, -explicó Isaac, el joven hacía años que conocía a Derek y sabía cómo tratarle, era mejor darle espacio, no inmiscuirse, porque si bien caballero y príncipe podían tener una relación casi amistosa, Isaac sabía de sobra que no le convenía enfadar al otro joven, porque no era su rango superior lo que podía temer, sino su reacción, aquella furia ciega de la que era presa en mitad de una batalla y que le convertía en uno de los Harlingas más temido y letal- y no perderles de vista.

-De acuerdo; -se limitó a decir Jackson, pero parecía tener algo más por la cabeza y ante un gesto de su compañero, se atrevió a expresarse con palabras-¿qué ocurre con la chica?

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó el Harlinga sin comprender, intercambiaba miradas entre Jackson y Derek.

-¿No has visto como le mira?-dijo Jackson.

-Muchas mujeres miran así al príncipe.-comentó Isaac sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Ya, pero no a todas él invita a cabalgar a su lado.-dijo el otro joven.

-Eso es cierto, -tuvo que conceder Isaac- pero aun así, no parecía interesado en ella.

-Es una noble, hija y hermana de duques, -respondió el rubio dejando escapar una sonrisa socarrona- además, es muy guapa.

-No lo tengo muy claro, -dijo Isaac- hasta la fecha y por lo que yo sé, nadie ha conseguido captar la atención de Derek el tiempo suficiente; si realmente esa joven está interesada en él, debe de tener algo más que un mero atractivo físico.

-¿La conocía de antes?-quiso saber Jackson.

-Tal vez se vieran alguna vez cuando eran niños.-dijo Isaac encogiéndose de hombros, aquello era una posibilidad, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello.

-A lo mejor siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y por eso se ha mostrado indiferente ante todas las demás.-se atrevió a teorizar el otro guerrero.

-Supongo que es posible.-añadió Isaac y casi por instinto hizo a su caballo detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jackson volviéndose para mirar a su compañero.

-¿Qué camino han tomado?-preguntó el Harlinga, frente a ellos se habría una bifurcación en el camino, camino que serpenteaba por un bosque situado en el extremo más opuesto al castillo y a la playa.

-¡No tengo ni idea!-exclamó Jackson tragando saliva un par de veces y empezando a compartir la preocupación de Isaac, los dos caballeros habían estado demasiado ocupados en su charla y habían dejado de prestar atención a Derek y Kate, ahora, les habían perdido la pista.

-¡Separémonos!-exclamó Isaac reaccionando y espoleo a su caballo tomando el camino de la derecha mientras Jackson hacía lo propio con el de la izquierda.

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

-**Luli-Potter**: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario! =)

-**Cecy Black hathaway**: Kate es mala? Mmmm... es Kate...ella es...ambigua...jajaja, su personaje sufre un cambio a lo largo de la historia...eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora...! Gracias por leer y comentar!

-**Taisha StarkTaisho**: Gracias por leer y también por comentar..!

Gracias también a los lectores/as silenciosos, a los seguidores/as y demás...! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Perder a Isaac y a Jackson casi había sido un juego que Derek había iniciado casi sin pensar y que Kate había secundado entendiéndolo como una opción para volver a estar a solas con el príncipe.

-¿Esos dos siempre te siguen a todos lados?-preguntó Kate divertida mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que había supuesto ir a galope por aquellos caminos de tierra ligeramente pedregosos.

La tierra de Silveria era todo contrastes, por un lado estaban las costas, con sus playas y sus peligrosos acantilados y luego, hacia el interior, uno podía encontrarse con la espesura de los bosques, las montañas de los alrededores y el valle donde el pueblo estaba ubicado. En aquel momento, Derek y Kate recorrían el bosque que serpenteaba por el extremo más próximo a la costa, lugar desde el cual en la distancia podía verse todavía el mar.

-Tienen órdenes.-se limitó a decir Derek y calmó a Camshar acariciándole el lomo, se mirada vagó a través de los árboles y se quedó cautivado contemplando la bravura del mar silveriano.

-¿Te gusta el mar?-quiso saber la joven, consciente de hacia dónde miraba el príncipe. Él se limitado a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza sin si quiera volverse para mirarla.

-Podemos ir a una de las playas si lo deseas, -le dijo Kate- más adelante hay un camino que conduce a una cala.

-Claro.-dijo él y con un gesto le indicó a la joven que le indicase el camino, sin embargo, su rostro, en el que Kate hubiera esperado algo de entusiasmo, seguía siendo frío y duro.

-¡Sígueme!-exclamó la joven tras observar al príncipe y espoleó a su caballo para que reanudara el paso.

Derek miró un instante a la joven alejarse y comprendió que después de todo, Kate no era una mala compañía, estaba claro que ella le hacía preguntas y él trataba de responderlas cortésmente, pero no iba a negar que un poco de silencio y soledad no hubieran estado mal.

Resignado, el príncipe apremió a Camshar para ir tras Kate, y mientras cabalgaban hacia la playa prometida, se atrevió a pensar qué tan malo podía ser enamorarse de alguien como Kate.

Ciertamente la joven era hermosa, era evidente que tenía nociones de lucha y caza, no era una simple noble acostumbrada a no hacer nada y tener una vida contemplativa, era una mujer de acción, de personalidad fuerte y decidida y aquello era algo que Derek sabía apreciar.

Kate y Derek llevaban largo tiempo cabalgando y se notaba el cambio de temperatura, después de todo, estaban por recibir el invierno y el sol con el que el día en el que se encontraban había amanecido, había dejado atrás su persistente presencia y un viento gélido se confabulaba con la celeridad con la que los jóvenes cruzaban el camino.

-¡Casi hemos llegado!-exclamó Kate disminuyendo el trote de su caballo y señalando con dirección a la cala, desde donde se encontraban, podía verse un estrecho camino que descendía hasta la arena.

Derek siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que ella señalaba y asintió. Cabalgaron un poco más y cuando Kate estuvo por tomar el camino que descendía, el príncipe la llamó.

-¡Kate!-exclamó él al tiempo que se bajaba de Camshar-No es buen camino para los caballos.

La joven se volvió y comprobó que su propia montura se había puesto algo nerviosa al contemplar el camino, sin embargo, aquello no había detenido nunca antes a Kate y tal vez fue la mirada de Derek la que le hizo cambiar de opinión en aquel momento.

-De acuerdo, -dijo la joven imitando al príncipe-dejaremos aquí los caballos.

Derek se limitó a asentir mientras ataba las riendas de Camshar a una de las ramas más baja de un árbol, luego se entretuvo un instante en compartir con su caballo una de las manzanas que llegaba en un saco que había colgado de la montura.

-¿Y esas manzanas?-preguntó Kate con curiosidad una vez que su propio caballo fue atado por las riendas en otro árbol cercano. Por respuesta, Derek se limitó a darle una de aquellas frutas a la mujer, la cual aceptó con una sonrisa.

Arrancando mordiscos de la manzana, Kate caminó en dirección al estrecho camino que antes había tratado de recorrer a lomos de su caballo, Derek no tardó en seguirla, pero a la joven no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de él, quien se acercó al caballo de Kate para darle a él también otra de las frutas que había cogido de la cocina antes de irse del castillo.

* * *

><p>La comitiva de la reina Talia Hale había salido del castillo de Triska-Lion varios días después de que lo hicieran su hija y su hijo; la mujer había retrasado su marcha por motivos que iban más allá de la racionalidad humana. Podía decirse que Talia siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para las cosas, había tenido un extraño presentimiento cuando su marido, el rey, murió y lo tenía justo en aquel momento.<p>

Talia había convencido a Laura y a Derek para que fueran a Silveria con motivo del Baile de Invierno, aquella siempre era una celebración en su reino y una visita casi obligada, así que no tuvo demasiados problemas en persuadir a la princesa, el asunto con su hijo menor había costado algo más de esfuerzo, pero al final le había convencido para irse.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, Talia había temido un ataque al castillo de Triska-Lion y apartar a su hija e hijo de la línea de batalla había casi una necesidad, era consciente de que ambos sabrían protegerse en circunstancias normales, pero había algo más, algo que escapaba de su entendimiento y no quería correr riesgos.

Era cierto que el reino de Beacon Hills se encontraba en un periodo de paz, pero le habían llegado rumores del reino vecino al respecto de un oscuro ejército de caballeros que viajaban sin bandera y que cabalgaban solo en la oscuridad de la noche.

La propia Talia había escuchado aquella misma historia cuando todavía era una niña y parecía ser solo una simple leyenda de épocas pasadas; a pesar de todo ello, escuchar sobre aquel ejército asustaba a niños y adultos por igual.

Sin embargo, Talia Hale sabía de alguien con quien podía compartir sus miedos y preocupaciones y hasta que él no regresó a Triska-Lion tras un tiempo alejado por diversos motivos, la reina no emprendió su propio viaje hasta las costas de Silveria.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el hombre de tez oscura con un tono de voz calmado y tranquilo, miró a Talia con curiosidad y esperó que la reina hablara, durante todo aquel tiempo, su conversación había sido breve y limitada a acontecimientos de escasa importancia.

-Tengo un extraño sentimiento, Alan.-explicó Talia con la mirada perdida en el horizonte que podía ver a través de la ventana de su propio carruaje.

El hombre, Alan Deaton, era el confidente de la reina, médico personal y un estimable amigo en el que confiaba plenamente.

Los dos, Talia y Deaton, se habían quedado a solas en la carroza tras haber hecho un alto en el camino para descansar y comer algo, tras haber dispuesto la reina que las doncellas fueran en el otro carruaje que viajaba con ellos. Los guerreros y las guerreras Harlingas que los acompañaban se limitaron a discutir con la mirada, pero no dijeron nada y acataron las órdenes.

-¿Sobre qué?-quiso saber Deaton.

-No estoy segura; -se volvió Talia hacia él y en su rostro fue evidente la preocupación- ¿has escuchado sobre ese ejército de caballeros oscuros?

-Sí, pero solo son leyendas.-dijo él.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó la reina no demasiado convencida, ella misma conocía la existencia de la magia; a pesar de que nunca la había llegado a utilizar, había visto sus efectos en un par de ocasiones.

Deaton le devolvió la mirada y se quedó pensativo, por su parte, Talia se quedó en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que su amigo al fin hablara.

-Puede que sea un presagio.-dijo el hombre al fin.

-Un presagio de algo funesto…-añadió la reina y se quedó congelada, regalando la imagen de una pintura, la palidez de su piel pareció intensificarse con el declinar del día, su pelo negro y su vestido del mismo color, debido al luto que seguía vistiendo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no hicieron más que acentuar aquella sensación; su mirada pareció al tiempo cubrirse de la sombra de una profunda tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-quiso saber Deaton.

-Tuve la misma sensación de desasosiego cuando mi amado rey falleció, -dijo Talia y sonrió de medio lado recordando el amor que profesaba por su esposo- temo que nuestro reino esté en peligro.

-Hay paz en Beacon Hills desde hace mucho tiempo, las alianzas con los reinos vecinos son fuertes y estables.-aventuró a decir Deaton, pero comenzaba a sentir en propia piel la preocupación de la reina.

-¿Qué dicen las leyendas sobre ese ejército oscuro?-preguntó la mujer.

-Nadie sabe qué parte es realidad y que parte pura invención; -dijo él, pero siguió hablando- en las historias que nos contaron siendo unos niños decían que ese ejército fue creado con las armaduras de los hombres caídos en la batalla por una bruja traicionada por un rey. Poco o nada se sabe de ese rey o de su reino, no hay signos de que existieran realmente y a pesar de ello…

-…y a pesar de ello el Bosque Sin Sombras sigue siendo un lugar que nadie se atreve a cruzar.-dijo Talia continuando la narración.

-Las mujeres despechadas pueden confundirse con brujas, -dijo Deaton negando con la cabeza, nunca le había gustado aquella referencia- la historia sólo es un cuento con moraleja, un mero intento de hacer que hombres y mujeres amen libremente.

-Pero pudo haber sido cierto, un rey pudo aprovecharse de una mujer y usar su amor para beneficio de sí mismo y de su reino.-sentenció Talia.

-De ahí la leyenda, de ahí la historia, todos queremos amar y ser amados, pero nadie puede imponer el amor de una persona, -aclaró Deaton- si quiera con el uso de la magia.

-Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema que nos ocupa; -dijo la reina- realidad o fantasía, poco importa, presagio o no, el ejército oscuro me hace temer lo peor.

-¿Aunque sea fruto de la imaginación del pueblo?-preguntó Deaton.

-La sensación que tengo es tan cierta como que respiro, -dijo Talia con seriedad- algo malo va a ocurrir y nuestro reino pagará las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Era genial, el príncipe Derek Hale le había vuelto a dar esquinazo y él si quiera había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Isaac se sentía un estúpido y se seguiría sintiendo así cada vez que en el futuro Derek le recordase aquel momento, porque si una cosa tenía clara el caballero era que el príncipe no iba a dejarle olvidarlo tan fácilmente, porque sí, Derek podía ser el hombre más serio de la tierra, pero aquello no le iba a impedir reírse de Isaac, aunque fuera interiormente.<p>

El Harlinga había recorrido el camino con rapidez, suplicando dar en la distancia con Derek o tal vez con la chica, con Kate, pero parecía que no había ni rastro de ellos. De repente, Isaac creyó escuchar a lo lejos los cascos de un caballo e hizo detener al suyo, trató de prestar atención y creyendo reconocer el lugar de donde provenían, tomó el camino que se abría a su izquierda.

-¡Hey, tranquilo, soy yo!-exclamó la voz familiar de Jackson encontrándose con su amigo.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Isaac contrariado y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Cómo es que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar?-quiso saber el otro joven y siguió a su compañero.

-Parece ser que los caminos se comunican entre sí.-dijo Isaac sin detenerse.

-Hey, espera, ¡Isaac!-dijo Jackson de repente haciendo que el otro Harlinga volviera la cabeza para poder mirarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber el otro joven.

-¿Eso de ahí son marcas de herradura?-preguntó el rubio y de un salto se bajó de su caballo, se arrodilló en el suelo y lo comprobó. Había varias pisadas que se perdían entre altas hierbas, pero no había lugar a dudas, parecían huellas recientes.

-Por ahí no hay camino.-dijo Isaac y él también bajó de su montura.

-La chica ha vivido toda la vida en esta región, -dijo Jackson todavía agachado- tal vez Derek le pidiera ir a un lugar apartado.

-No parece muy propio de él…-dijo el otro caballero-Pero comprobémoslo.

-Sí, pero mejor vayamos a pie, -pidió Jackson- las pisadas no están muy marcadas, pero nos ayudarán a seguir su posible rastro.

-Tu eres bueno rastreando, ¡ve delante!-sugirió Isaac.

Jackson asintió con la cabeza y los dos caballeros comenzaron a avanzar lentamente entre las hierbas, varios minutos más tarde, llegaron a otro camino más transitado.

-¡Creo que hemos elegido bien nuestro camino!-exclamó Jackson y tanto él como Isaac volvieron a subirse a sus caballos.

-Sí, pero ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Isaac y se sirvió de haberse subido a su caballo para tener una mejor perspectiva de los alrededores- Aquí las huellas se hacen indescifrables.

-Pero se ve el mar.-comentó el rubio y señaló al horizonte.

-¿Y eso qué importancia tiene?-dijo el otro caballero.

-No lo sé, estamos en mitad de un maldito bosque lleno de caminos externos, -comentó Jackson- si yo estuviera a solas con una chica, el mar sería la mejor opción.

-¿El mar?-dijo Isaac tratando de pensar como su amigo-¿Tal vez una playa?

-Tratemos de seguir buscando.-dijo Jackson y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras él tomaba la iniciativa. En otras circunstancias el joven no estaría tan contento de tener que seguir la pista del príncipe, pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer en Silveria y al menos recorrer los caminos era más entretenido que estar en un castillo obligado a mirar pinturas donde hombres y mujeres de la familia de los duques eran representados; Jackson solo esperaba que dieran con Derek antes de que cayera la noche, porque la cena era algo a lo que tenía intención de asistir, intimar con alguna chica y tal vez disfrutar del resto de la noche, si en vez de eso tenía que pasársela buscando a aquel maldito príncipe, iba a cargarse a alguien.

* * *

><p>Cuando Derek llegó hasta la playa, Kate se estaba deshaciendo de sus botas y remangando como podía los pantalones. El príncipe se limitó a dedicarle una mirada con gesto interrogante a la chica, pero no dijo nada.<p>

-Sé qué hace frío, -dijo Kate elevando la voz para que Derek la pudiera oír, el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas y el viento que soplaba, se llevaban consigo las palabras- pero quiero sentir el agua del mar en los pies.

El joven la miró sin cambiar de gesto, luego volvió la mirada hacia el mar y cerró los ojos cuando Kate ya se había puesto en pie y se alejaba. Derek trató de prestar atención, escuchando el sonido de las olas, logrando con ello que a su memoria viajaran recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos que se hicieron más lúcidos cuando aspiró el salado olor que le llegaba a través del viento y que le llevó hasta la primera vez que vio el mar.

Él todavía era pequeño, pero recordaba algún momento, creyó escuchar la risa de Laura y la voz de su padre, a su madre instándole a él a caminar por la arena con los pies descalzos.

-¡Derek!-el grito de Kate le arrebató la breve sonrisa que estuvo a punto de escapársele-¡Ven!

Él observó a la joven, haciéndole señas mientras saltaba en la orilla, la reacción de ella indicaba que el agua estaba más que helada, pero no podía más que sonar divertida.

-¿No vas a mojarte los pies?-preguntó Kate cuando él se aproximó unos pasos.

-No.-negando con la cabeza, el viento soplaba por momentos más fuerte y el príncipe no hizo más que envolverse mejor con el manto que había llevado todo aquel tiempo.

-¡Eres un aburrido!-exclamó Kate y siguió un rato más saltando en el agua, tratando de convencer a Derek para que se le uniera, pero consiguiendo que él solo se sentara en lo alto de una roca, echando más miradas en dirección al mar que hacia la chica, trataba internamente de aferrarse a aquel recuerdo de la infancia que poco a poco se desvanecía.

Cuando al fin Kate se cansó, regresó al lugar donde había dejado tirada sus botas para unirse después con Derek.

Él le tendió la mano y le ayudó a llegar hasta la roca donde permanecía sentado. En aquella ocasión Derek pudo percibir su olor, Kate olía a lavanda y melocotón, o más bien era su pelo el que arrastraba aquel perfume, pelo que revuelto por el viento había rozado la cara de Derek.

Kate se quedó observándole un instante, le tenía tan cerca y aun así él parecía tan inalcanzable…, la chica suspiró y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas, sonrisa que se intensificó cuando Derek la miró y acercó la mano a su rostro para apartarle un mechón de pelo castaño.

-Derek…-susurró Kate y se acercó un poco más al príncipe, miró su boca de labios gruesos y ligeramente abiertos y anheló conquistarlos.

-¿Tienes frio?-preguntó Derek apartándose sutilmente de la mujer, estratégicamente se deshizo de su manto y lo pasó por los hombros de Kate.

-Gracias.-dijo la joven sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por el momento desperdiciado, pero al tiempo se sintió ligeramente reconfortada por el manto, había estado tan ensimismada mirando al príncipe que no había sido consciente de su propio frío.

Kate volvió a mirar al joven, pero notó como él esquivaba una vez más su mirada para centrarla en el mar. Sin embargo, el momento fue aprovechado por la joven para tratar de descifrar el misterio que consistía para ella Derek Hale; hasta la fecha Kate no había conocido a nadie como él, alguien que se resistía a sus encantos y que se acercaba un paso para alejarse muchos más, alguien tan serio y frío, alguien que parecía estar luchando contra demonios internos cada segundo del día.

Pero la joven era decidida y perseverante, estaba convencida de que el príncipe merecía la pena, así que sería paciente y lucharía para hacerse un hueco en el corazón del joven, no importaba lo que fuera a costar, el corazón de Derek sería suyo.

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

-**Luli-Potte**r: Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando tu comentario...! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Según la tarde avanzó, el frío se intensificó y cuando los rayos de sol si quiera calentaban un poco, fue el momento para abandonar la tranquilidad efímera de la cala donde Kate y Derek habían estado a solas.

Los jóvenes volvieron a recorrer el camino y llegaron a sus caballos, soltaron las riendas que los habían estado reteniendo y se subieron a lomos de las bestias para recorrer el camino de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Derek?- le llamó Kate cuando un instante después comprobó que el príncipe no la seguía y se había quedado quieto, escuchando algo en la distancia.

-Caballos.-se limitó a decir el joven y por instinto, posó la mano sobre el cuchillo que llegaba colgado de la cadera y que había sustituido por la espada antes de salir de la fortaleza.

Pero no iba a ser necesario un enfrentamiento, cuando estuvieron más cerca, Derek reconoció con facilidad a los dos caballeros Harlingas que horas atrás habían salido con ellos del castillo.

-Mi señor, -dijo Isaac y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, algo más relajado- al fin os encontramos.

-Conseguimos despistaros, ¿eh?-comentó Kate y les observó divertida.

-Sí, pero tampoco fue demasiado complicado volver a dar con vuestra pista.-dijo Jackson retando a la mujer con una mirada.

-Ya…-añadió ella divertida. Derek se había limitado a observar la escena sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Es cierto, -añadió Jackson con orgullo, no iba a aceptar una derrota tan fácilmente- pero decidimos dejaros algo de intimidad, no queríamos interrumpir.

Aquel comentario no pareció gustarle para nada a Derek, quien fulminó con la mirada a Jackson logrando con aquel simple gesto que el rubio dejara de sonreír con suficiencia, luego intercambió miradas con Isaac y espoleó a Camshar haciendo que el caballo tomara el camino de vuelta.

-Pero, ¿qué he dicho?-preguntó Jackson en voz baja cuando el príncipe ya se había alejado.

-Algún día tú boca te meterá en un buen lío, -sentenció Isaac antes de seguir el camino que previamente Derek y Kate habían tomado ya- ¡eres un inconsciente!

-Tan solo bromeaba.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-A él no le gustan las bromas.-dijo el otro caballero.

-Lo sé, -dijo Jackson negando con la cabeza- pero no le vendría mal reírse de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

Isaac se limitó a darle una breve sonrisa a su amigo y decidió centrarse en no perder de nuevo a Derek, si lo hacía, temía que aquella vez no fueran a encontrarle, sobre todo cuando la luz del final del día terminara de desvanecerse.

* * *

><p>La comitiva de la reina había decidido continuar su viaje a pesar de que ya estuviera oscureciendo, así lo había querido la mujer, quien sentía la necesidad de llegar cuando antes al castillo de Silveria y ver a su hija e hijo.<p>

-Mi reina, -dijo una de las Harlinga captando la atención de Talia, quien todavía continuaba en el interior de su carruaje- ¿cree que es buena idea continuar el viaje por la noche?

-Las antorchas iluminaran nuestro camino, -dijo al mujer hablando con la guerrera que cabalgaba paralelo al carruaje- además, la noche es clara, la visión es buena.

-Tal vez deberíamos detenernos y reanudar el viaje cuando despunte el amanecer.-sugirió la otra mujer.

-Erica, ya conoces mi respuesta.-dijo Talia y sonrió brevemente a la guerrera.

-Sí, mi reina.-dijo la joven y tras asentir con la cabeza, avanzó entre las filas de los caballeros para llegar hasta el inicio de la comitiva para compartir las órdenes.

El silencio eclipsó por un instante el interior del carruaje y Deaton volvió a mirar a la reina, tratando de escudriñar en sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que es mala idea seguir el camino en plena noche?-preguntó Talia al fin.

-Si nos detenemos, puede que no lleguemos a Silveria hasta el atardecer del día de mañana.-dijo Deaton.

-Eso mismo creo yo…-dijo ella.

-¿Y sería tan malo?-se atrevió a preguntar el hombre-Quiero decir, ¿qué importa un torneo más?

-No es por el torneo, -dijo Talia y se llevó la mano al colgante plateado con forma de trisquel que decoraba su cuello- es por esta sensación, me atenaza el corazón con más fuerza según avanzamos.

-Mi reina, Talia, estoy comenzando a compartir tus temores, -dijo Deaton-¿hay algo más que no me estés contando?

-Puede que haya algo más, -dijo ella- pero no sabría explicarlo con palabras.

* * *

><p>Volver de nuevo al castillo de Silveria no debería llevarles mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando Kate, quien conocía aquel territorio como la palma de su mano, iba delante. La joven, que siendo consciente de que estarían ya disponiéndolo todo para el banquete de la cena, decidió tomar un atajo adentrándose en el bosque, pues no quería perderse aquella cena por nada del mundo, no después de los pasos que había dado aquella tarde para acercarse al príncipe.<p>

Sin embargo, quiso la casualidad que un lobo les saliera el paso. El caballo que iba primero, que no era otro que el de Kate, se asustó y se encabritó, la joven apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarse con fuerza a la montura, pero terminó rodando por el suelo.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Isaac ante la situación y trató de controlar a su propio animal.

El lobo rugió a la chica, cuyo caballo se había ido realmente asustado, pero no la atacó.

-Jackson…-dijo Isaac y observó los movimientos de su príncipe.

Derek se había bajado de su caballo y trataba de acercarse a Kate, interponiéndose entre el lobo y ella; por su parte, Jackson había entendido la indicación de Isaac y trató de dar alcance el caballo de Kate, el cual se había internado en el bosque.

-Derek…-susurró la joven algo asustada, pero no perdió tiempo, con la caída, el arco y las flechas que había llevado colgando de la montura de su caballo, habían caído a escasos centímetros de ella y trató de alcanzarlos.

El príncipe no le respondió, seguía tratando de aproximarse y lo hacía manteniendo la mirada fija en el lobo, quien no dejaba de mostrar sus colmillos, parecía dudar a quien atacar y en qué momento.

Derek se tomó su tiempo, trataba de transmitirle al animal una actitud sumisa, por eso no había desenvainado su cuchillo, a pesar de que su mano se aferrara a su mango con fuerza. El joven príncipe había sido educado desde pequeño en el respeto hacia los animales y jamás mataría a uno a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Pero Kate no parecía pensar así, ya que cuando vio la oportunidad, disparó la flecha que había conseguido alcanzar, hiriendo al animal.

-¡No!-gritó Derek sin poder evitarlo cuando fue consciente de la flecha que pasó silbando justo por su lado.

El animal, herido fatalmente, cayó al suelo, no sin antes proferir un aullido desolador.

Contra su propio instinto, el príncipe se acercó al animal y trató de detener la sangre que salía a borbotones de la herida de la cual aún sobresalía la flecha disparada por Kate, pero poco podía hacer. El lobo trató de morder a Derek, resistirse ante el tacto de las manos del joven sobre su herida en el costado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ayudada por Isaac, Kate se puso en pie y recogió su arco y sus flechas, tensándolo de nuevo por si era necesario.

Un instante después, Jackson volvió tirando del caballo de Kate y se encontró con la escena, Derek todavía estaba en el suelo, junto al lobo, sus manos se habían cubierto de la sangre del animal, quien seguía mirando al príncipe como si pretendiera conocer los secretos ocultos en su alma.

-Tenemos que irnos, -escuchó Derek hablar a Isaac- el aullido de ese lobo habrá alertado al resto de la manada, es peligroso quedarse aquí.

-No, -rugió Derek cuando notó que alguien trataba de hacerle reaccionar-no podemos dejarle aquí.

-¡Derek!-fue Isaac quien gritó, quien le enfrentó y le obligó a levantarse.

El príncipe se vio arrastrado por el otro joven, quien le dedicó una largara mirada comprensiva.

-No pudiste hacer nada, -dijo Isaac sujetando el rostro del príncipe con ambas manos-hay que marcharse.

Nuevos aullidos se escucharon en la distancia y aquello pareció hacer reaccionar al fin a Derek, quien se puso en marcha y volvió a subirse a Camshar.

-¡Vámonos!-gritó Isaac espoleando con fuerza a su montura y poco después el resto le siguieron.

Derek aun volvió la vista atrás una vez más, pedía en silencio perdón por lo sucedido, rogaba a los dioses para que le concedieran a aquel animal la paz que le habían arrebatado en vida.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro jinetes regresaron al castillo de Silveria cuando la noche comenzaba a caer sobre el territorio. Justo cuando ellos atravesaron las puertas, éstas se cerraron.<p>

El paso por las caballerizas para dejar a los caballos allí fue casi obligado, el silencio que entre ellos se instaló no fue roto hasta que no entraron en el castillo en sí, optando hacerlo por lo puerta de la cocina en vez de por la principal.

-Tienes… tienes sangre en las manos.-dijo Kate hablando por fin, dedicó una mirada a Derek que fue respondida por otra que parecía revelar la ausencia del príncipe.

Isaac y Jackson intercambiaron miradas y el primero silenció con un gesto brusco cualquiera posible comentario del otro Harlinga, dejándose arrastrar por Isaac, Jackson le acompañó fuera de la sala; la ausencia de personal en la cocina parecía indicar que todos parecían estar ocupados disponiendo la comida para la cena.

Fue entonces, cuando encontrándose a solas, Kate volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación y quitándose la capa que Derek le había prestado y que todavía llevaba puesta, obligó al príncipe a acercarse a la mesa donde habían dejado un cubo con agua, probablemente para lavar las verduras y valiéndose de un trapo, comenzó a quitarle la sangre de las manos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kate por inercia, aunque era demasiado consciente de que Derek no iba a contestar y decidió prestar más atención a lo que estaba haciendo. La joven recorría las manos del príncipe, los dedos manchados de rojo dejaban paso a la palidez que iba acorde al resto de su cuerpo, pero lo que Kate trataba de grabarse, era el tacto, la sensación de frío producto de la temperatura del exterior, también las marcas que las decoraba, pues las manos del príncipe no estaban exentas de cicatrices.

Derek se dejó hacer, como un niño, era cierto, estaba ausente, sus pensamientos aún estaban con el animal en el bosque, sentía que no habían actuado correctamente, que no debería haber dejado a aquel lobo allí tirado, bañado en su propia sangre y moribundo. No era justo.

Unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina hicieron volver a ambos a la realidad, se giraron casi por instinto para observar a Claudia entrando en la sala.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó la mujer y su voz se tiñó de preocupación al ver el trapo que Kate sujetaba en la mano turbado de rojo-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, -se limitó a decir Kate y soltó las manos de Derek, pero casi porque él estaba tratando de apartarse de ella- un lobo nos atacó en el bosque.

-¿Y ambos estáis bien? ¿Seguro?-insistió Claudia e hizo el ademán de acercarse.

-Sí.-se apresuró a decir Derek y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se disculpó ante Claudia y salió de la cocina.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-quiso saber Kate.

-La comida está siendo servida para la cena, -le explicó su hermana- tienes unos minutos para cambiarte.

-¿Me acompañas?-dijo la chica.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Claudia y acompaño a la joven a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Derek recorrió como una exhalación los pasillos del castillo de Silveria, se encontró por el camino con hombres y mujeres que se volvieron para saludarle, pero él si quiera les prestó atención. El joven llegó hasta la habitación que le habían asignado y que recordaba fugazmente porque había escuchado de fondo a alguien decirle que estaría frente a la de su hermana Laura, en aquel momento el joven se preguntó dónde estaría ella, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que la princesa hiciera acto de presencia.<p>

-¿Derek?-preguntó Laura tras haber llamado a la puerta de la habitación y asomándose al interior- ¿Estás aquí? Isaac y Jackson me han dicho que habíais vuelto.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Laura creyó por un instante que su hermano no estaba allí, estaba por volverse para irse cuando captó su presencia junto a la ventana, un par de velas proyectaban ahora su sombra de soslayo.

-¿Derek?-repitió la princesa una vez más y se acercó a su hermano.

El joven príncipe estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando a través de la ventana y no fue consciente de la presencia de su hermana hasta que ésta posó su mano suavemente sobre su hombro, arrancando un estremecimiento en Derek.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Laura, extrañándose de la reacción del más joven.

-He conocido a una chica, -dijo él tras unos minutos de intercambio de miradas- Kate.

-¿La hermana de Chris Argent?-preguntó la princesa y tomó asiento junto a la ventana, frente al chico. Laura se había cambiado para la cena y ya debería estar en el salón donde tendría lugar el banquete, pero sintió que su hermano la necesitaba y unos minutos de espera no harían daño a nadie.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir él. En aquel momento la luz de la luna reflejaba en su rostro, acentuado sus rasgos marcados, haciéndole parecer más pálido de lo que realmente era.

-¿Es algo malo?-se atrevió a preguntar Laura tras la pausa que tomó el príncipe, la joven quería ser paciente con Derek, pero le exasperaba su comportamiento, el hecho de tener prácticamente que interrogarle para saber qué le preocupaba.

-Es… muy guapa.-logró decir Derek y miró a su hermana brevemente.

-La belleza no lo es todo.-se limitó a decir la princesa, no entendía demasiado bien qué era lo que Derek trataba de decirle y ella no quería precipitarse a sacar conclusiones.

-Lo sé, -dijo él- también tiene alma de guerrera…

-¿Pero?-articuló Laura tratando de interpretar al chico.

-Mató a un lobo.-añadió Derek.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-quiso saber la princesa.

Derek tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro, le costaba horrores mantener conversaciones, la que estaba teniendo en aquel momento con su hermana no era una excepción. Pero el joven necesitaba compartir sus pensamientos con alguien y Laura era la indicada, sobre todo cuando Derek se estaba debatiendo entre sentimientos encontrados que no tenía claro de comprender.

-Un lobo nos salió al paso en el bosque…-dijo él con seriedad- El caballo de Kate se asustó y ella cayó… traté de hacer que el lobo se fuera, me puse en medio, pero Kate le disparó una flecha…

-Kate temía por su vida y se defendió. -dijo Laura ligeramente consternada, comprendía en cierto modo la preocupación de Derek por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la muerte del animal, pero tal vez ella en la misma situación que Kate, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-El animal no la atacó.-contestó Derek y clavó la mirada en su hermana, no comprendía que defendiera a la otra mujer.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto la muerte de ese lobo?-preguntó la princesa con gesto de extrañeza- No es como si tú mismo estuvieras libre de pecado.

-Jamás he arrebatado la vida de un inocente.-rugió el joven y fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

-Derek…-dijo Laura y reaccionó al movimiento de su hermano poniéndose en pie-¡Derek, espera!

El joven, que había tenido intención de irse de la habitación, se detuvo en mitad de la sala cuando su hermana se lo pidió.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿por qué te está afectando tanto lo sucedido en el bosque?-dijo Laura haciendo acopio de todo el temple que pudo reunir.

-Yo… no espero grandes cosas de la vida; -dijo Derek sin volverse del todo, notando la presencia de Laura apenas un metro tras de sí- pero pensé que tal vez Kate…

-Kate sigue siendo una opción si así lo estimas oportuno.-dijo Laura, nunca hasta el momento había hablado con su hermano sobre una posible pareja, al menos nada que él se hubiera tomado tan en serio como para compartir; sin embargo, la princesa siempre había tenido la certeza de que la persona que Derek decidiera amar, sería alguien diferente, especial, alguien que de algún modo, no parecía encajar en la versión que ella misma tenía sobre la propia Kate.

-¿Y si no lo es?-se atrevió a plantear Derek; durante todo aquel largo día, había visto en Kate una opción, una posibilidad de encontrar al fin una compañera y acaso, en el futuro, una esposa, pero siempre que se había tomado la libertad de pensar en ello, una expresiva mirada de ojos marrones se colaba en sus pensamientos sin permiso.

-No tiene por qué serlo; -dijo ella y logró que el chico se girara y la mirase a los ojos-Derek, eres libre para amar a quien tú quieras, nadie te presionará para amar a Kate, yo no lo haré y sabes que nuestra madre tampoco lo hará; no dejas que tus demonios tome la decisión por ti, ¡enfréntales!

-Pero…-trató de decir Derek y miró a su hermana con un brillo bañándole los ojos que hizo a Laura recordarle cuando apenas era un niño.

-Cuando uno ama con el corazón, no hay cabida para el error.-dijo la princesa y esbozó una breve sonrisa mientras sus manos atrapaban las de Derek- Que nadie te diga jamás a quien tienes que amar o a quien no, tú eres dueño de tu propio destino, nunca lo olvides.

Derek asintió brevemente y luego, sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a brazos de su hermana, abrazándola como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho. Laura, complacida, no pudo más que responderle con la misma fuerza.

En el fondo de su propio corazón, Laura sabía que su hermano no encontraría jamás el amor en brazos ni de Kate ni de ninguna otra mujer; pero como ella misma había dicho, y era algo en lo que creía firmemente, cuando el corazón era quien elegía, ¿cómo podía haber cabida para la equivocación?

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

-**AliciaMalkavian**: Oh...si los príncipes fueran como Derek...jajaj..! Stiles... sí, en el próximo capítulo ya se dejará ver..! Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario!

-Luli-Potter: Muchas gracias por seguir dejando comentarios...! Pistas...mmm... siempre! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Kate y su hermana Claudia llegaron a la habitación de la primera y mientras la joven se ponía el vestido que Claudia había elegido para ella y que había dejado posado sobre su cama, Kate le relató brevemente lo que había sucedido a lo largo del día.

-Creo que estoy enamorada, Claudia.-dijo Kate dejándose ver, el vestido, de color púrpura y mangas largas, resaltaba la figura de la joven, el pelo largo y suelto cayendo en ondas por sus hombros y espalda no hacía más que acentuar su belleza.

-¡Estas preciosa!-exclamó la mayor esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Crees que a él le gustará?-quiso saber la joven y se acercó a su hermana.

-Estoy segura de que deslumbrarás a todos.-dijo Claudia compartiendo la felicidad de Kate.

Kate siguió sonriendo, notando un ligero cosquilleo ascendiéndole por el estómago, estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo eufórica, nunca antes había conocido aquel sentimiento, no había duda, debía de ser amor.

-Claudia, crees que…-trató de decir Kate mientras las dos hermanas salían de la habitación para dirigirse al salón donde el banquete estaba ya probablemente servido.

-¿Si creo qué?-preguntó la mujer y se volvió a mirar a la joven.

-Derek… ¿me corresponderá?-preguntó al fin Kate, la joven estaba segura de que el príncipe sentía algo por ella, le había visto brevemente comportarse con el resto de personas y con ella era diferente, era cierto que parecía un joven tímido, pero habían compartido un momento en la playa que hacía pensar a Kate en que tenía una oportunidad. Sin embargo, las dudas siempre aparecían en el último momento y no estaba de más escuchar unas palabras de apoyo.

-Tú misma me has dicho como actúa en tu presencia, -dijo Claudia- te prestó su capa en la playa y te defendió del ataque de aquel lobo.

-Es cierto.-dijo Kate tras un instante de reflexión y la seguridad en sí misma volvió a manifestarse.

Con sus brazos enlazados, Claudia y Kate intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa antes de recorrer los pasillos y llegar hasta la sala donde hombres y mujeres ya se disponían alrededor de la mesa.

-Claudia, -dijo un hombre acercándose a ellas y tomó a la mujer de la mano-os estábamos esperando, ¿va todo bien?

-Sí, John, todo está bien.-dijo la mujer y le dio un suave beso a su esposo en la mejilla.

-Bien, pues sentémonos a cenar, -dijo el hombre acompañando a las hermanas a la mesa- adelante, Kate.

-Gracias.-dijo la joven agradeciendo con una sonrisa a su cuñado y tomó asiento en la mesa.

Los mejores manjares habían sido dispuestos para la visita del príncipe y de la princesa, quien hicieron acto de presencia poco después. Laura rivalizaba en belleza con Kate y la joven fue consciente de ello, por lo que sin poder evitarlo su alegría inicial se vio empañada por una extraña sensación de envidia, un sentimiento que fue eclipsado cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Derek y él la saludo con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Kate sonrió al príncipe tímidamente y saltó internamente de alegría cuando fue consciente de que ambos estaban sentados de tal forma que podían mirarse mientras comían.

Aquella se adivinaba como una velada perfecta.

* * *

><p>La cena en el castillo de Silveria había llegado a su punto álgido y Derek había sobrevivido a la situación. Las conversaciones habían sido casi una exigencia, pero él se había limitado a asentir brevemente cuando la ocasión lo merecía, el resto del tiempo permitió que fuera su hermana Laura el foco de atención, después de todo, a ella se le daban mejor aquellas cosas y como futura reina no estaba demás que practicara en las relaciones sociales.<p>

Sin embargo, había algo más que había ayudado al príncipe a soportar aquella situación sin que le dieran ganas cada par de minutos de salir corriendo y extrañamente a lo que muchos en aquella mesa podían pensar, no era Kate quien conseguía calmar a Derek, sino el hijo de Claudia, aquel joven de expresivos ojos marrones que estaba sentado en un lateral de la mesa y que se divertía hablando animadamente con un chico y una chica que estaban sentados a su lado mientras recibía al tiempo furiosas miradas de su madre cuando su risa escandalosa captaba más miradas de las que hubieran estado bien vistas.

Derek había tardado en fijarse en él, le había visto antes y ya sabía quién era, pero no creyó que fueran a compartir la mesa aquella noche, en realidad si quiera se paró a pensarlo, el príncipe había estado demasiado ensimismado tratando de convencerse a sí mismo para cenar a la menor brevedad posible y encontrar una excusa para volver a su habitación.

Pero fue entonces, cuando el primer plato ya estaba por dar paso al siguiente, cuando al volverse inconscientemente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. El corazón de Derek dio un vuelco y su rostro quedó congelado en una extraña mueca.

Una vez más el chico le retó con la mirada, la gente no solía hacer aquello, era una especie de norma no escrita, lo de no mantener la mirada con un miembro de la casa real, pero a aquel joven parecía importarle poco el protocolo establecido y siguió mirando a Derek con su ya habitual mueca burlona.

Durante el tiempo que le estuvo devolviendo la mirada, Derek sintió como el mundo a su alrededor se congelaba, las conversaciones pasaron a un segundo plano y solo estuvo él, sus ojos marrones, las lunares que salpicaban su piel y el pelo castaño y revuelto. Todo para el príncipe permaneció suspendido en el tiempo, hasta que él sonrió, exclusivamente para Derek y éste al fin reaccionó, apartando y bajando la mirada, sintiendo como una ola de calor ascendía por sus mejillas y durante varios minutos se mantuvo en aquella misma posición, suplicando que nadie hubiera sido consciente de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, pero todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía demasiado ocupado en otra cosa, incluso Kate, que desde que se habían sentado a cenar no había dejado de mirar a Derek, parecía haber estado distraída en aquel momento manteniendo una conversación con su hermana y su cuñado.

El resto de la comida se le fue en un suspiro al príncipe, quien se pasó lo que quedaba de la velada intercambiando miradas de reojo con el chico, atrás quedaron las miradas de reto y las muecas burlonas para dar paso al claro flirteo, porque tras comprobarlo varias veces, Derek tuvo claro de que él no era el único que sentía como sus mejillas ardían de rubor cuando se miraban.

* * *

><p>La mayoría de las velas de los candelabros ya se había consumido prácticamente cuando al fin Derek se puso en pie e hizo el ademán de irse, muchos de los hombres y mujeres que habían estado presentes en la cena se había ido ya, incluida su hermana, pero él había tratado de alargar aquel momento lo máximo posible, pero cuando al joven de ojos castaños le alentaron con poca posibilidad de réplica para irse, al príncipe ya no le quedaban incentivos para permanecer allí por más tiempo.<p>

La última mirada que el joven le dedicó al príncipe antes de salir de la sala por la puerta más alejada a donde él se encontraba, todavía bailaba en la mente de Derek cuando salió al pasillo.

-¡Derek!-exclamó la familiar voz de Isaac yendo tras él-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, -dijo él y al echar la vista atrás, creyó ver a Jackson salir disimuladamente del salón en compañía de una doncella-puedes irte a acostar.

-¡Mi señor!-dijo entonces el joven caballero tras un breve asentimiento de cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo.

Derek se quedó un instante a solas, maravillándose del silencio que cobraba cuerpo a su alrededor y por un instante se atrevió en imaginarse a solas con aquel joven, había escuchado su risa, pero su voz apenas le había llegado en un susurro y se preguntaba como sonaría. El príncipe avanzó por el pasillo imaginándose como sería probar sus finos labios, pero su mente recibió el golpe de la cruel realidad cuando Kate Argent le dio alcance.

-Hola, -dijo la joven llegando hasta él y Derek no pudo más que observar su evidente belleza, pero seguía sin ser el chico que parecía haberle robado el aliento- no hemos podido estar a solas en toda la noche…

Derek hubiera esbozado una breve sonrisa, pero no fue capaz, tampoco supo que contestar, así que se limitó a permanecer en silencio y siguió caminando ante la señal de Kate.

-¿Sabes?-dijo la chica con voz soñadora y se atrevió a colgarse del brazo del príncipe-Me encantan estas noches, los banquetes llenos de gente, las fiestas y los bailes, estoy deseando que llegue mañana para que podamos compartir un baile…

-Yo no bailo.-dijo Derek más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido, pero no se arrepintió, había dejado creer a aquella chica demasiado tiempo que él estaba interesado.

-Solo tienes que mover los pies, dejarte llevar por la música…-dijo Kate aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo del joven, notando en la proximidad el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y que contrastaba con la frialdad que eclipsaba los castillos y entonces la chica deseo que aquella noche no terminara nunca-¡Te enseñaré!

-Yo…-trató de decir el príncipe.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Kate, los dos jóvenes se había detenido y ella, tratando de evitar soltar a Derek, había logrado acercarse a él. Kate fijó su mirada en los labios de Derek, navegó entre ellos y su mirada, le separaban escasos centímetros, pero de nuevo, el beso nunca tuvo lugar.

-Mi capa,-dijo Derek se puso algo tenso ante la proximidad de la chica-la olvidé en la cocina…

Y antes de que Kate tuviera si quiera la oportunidad de responder, Derek se alejaba por el pasillo con paso decidido.

La joven se quedó allí clavada durante largo rato, preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal.

* * *

><p>Aunque en aquel momento Derek si quiera reparara en el manto con el que por la tarde había salido a montar y que tras haber prestado a Kate dejó olvidado en la cocina, tuvo que reconocer que dicho olvido le había servido para salir de la encrucijada en la que Kate parecía haberle arrinconado.<p>

Desde la conversación con Laura, Derek había decidido que actuaría con el corazón y éste parecía decir que Kate no era la adecuada.

Cuando el príncipe llegó a las cocinas, las doncellas y los sirvientes estaban allí, la comida que había sobrado del banquete y los utensilios utilizados para la comida, debían estar listos para el día siguiente, de ahí que estuviera trabajando en aquel momento.

Derek echó un vistazo desde el exterior, tratando de no molestar y de localizar al tiempo su capa olvidada, pero no recordaba donde exactamente Kate la había posado.

-Señor, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?-preguntó una mujer acercándose a él.

-Sólo…-trató de decir Derek y entonces vio que alguien salía por la puerta de la cocina vistiendo su manto. Así que el príncipe susurró una disculpa a la mujer y se apresuró para dar alcance al ladrón.

El manto de Derek podría decirse que no era uno que podría confundirse así sin más, era completamente negro, algo poco habitual en las capas, pero lo que más destacaba de él era el enganche que lucía donde el escudo de armas de la familia Hale había sido grabado.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Derek yendo tras la persona que se había adueñado del manto y le sujetó por el brazo.

Un pequeño grito se escapó de boca de la persona que Derek aún sujetaba, pero el susto se pasó al propio príncipe cuando dicha persona se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Tú…-balbució Derek tras tragar saliva varias veces, parecía ser verdad que aquel chico le había robado el aliento.

-¡Que susto!-exclamó el chico soltando el aire. La noche se cernía sobre ellos y la visibilidad era escasa, por lo que uno tenía permiso de asustarse si alguien salía de entre las sombras y te sujetaba el brazo con la fuerza con la que Derek aún le sostenía-¿Me puedes soltar?

El príncipe reaccionó y soltó al chico, quien al segundo se agachó para recoger del suelo el cesto que había llevado en las manos y que con la interrupción de Derek había caído al suelo.

Derek le observó, entre sorprendido y curioso, y creyó ver como el chico recogía del suelo algunas piezas de fruta. Reaccionando al fin, Derek hizo el amago de ayudarle y le tendió una naranja.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó el joven dándole la mejor de sus sonrisa y al coger la fruta, sus dedos se rozaron torpemente, haciendo que el príncipe apartara la mano por instinto, como si hubiera tocado fuego.

El joven príncipe se incorporó y dio un paso atrás, manteniendo la distancia con el chico, quien al instante siguiente se puso en pie, volviendo a cargar entre sus brazos con el cesto que antes se había caído.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó el joven y le miró con la misma mirada divertida que parecía ser habitual en él.

Pero Derek no respondió, estaba demasiado confundido y el corazón la latía demasiado rápido, si normalmente le costaba entablar conversación, en aquella situación si quiera era capaz de decir palabra.

-No estoy robando la comida, por si te lo estás preguntando, -dijo el chico tras aquella extraña pausa- en el pueblo hay gente que pasa hambre, sobre todo al llegar el invierno y bueno… aquí nadie echaré en falta unas pocas frutas, verduras y algunos bollos de pan.

Derek se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y un ligero escalofrío le sacudió, pero éste no era producto del frío, en Triska-Lion el clima era más intenso, por lo que estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, el chico lo interpretó como tal y ató cabos.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta de que esta capa era tuya, -dijo el chico señalando el manto que le cubría los hombros y mirando durante un segundo al príncipe casi con miedo, como si esperase que le golpeara por haber cogido una túnica que no era suya- lo siento, quería acercarme al pueblo esta noche, tenía frío y… estaba tirada en la cocina, así que la cogí.

-No importa.-logró decir Derek cuando vio el ademán que hacía el chico por devolvérsela-¡Quédatela!

-¿Esta noche o para siempre?-preguntó el chico con resolución y miró al príncipe con gesto dubitativo; durante un momento Derek creyó que dado que eran tía y sobrino, aquel joven le recordaría a Kate, pero él no tenía nada que ver con la mujer y aquello le reconfortó- Porque verás, esta capa es bastante calentita, no es como si yo no tuviera un par de túnicas, porque la verdad es que las tengo, pero no sé, esta es negra y bueno… es tuya… así que no sé si debería quedármela, la verdad es que me gustaría quedármela, pero…

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?-preguntó Derek interrumpiéndole, sintiéndose algo más cómodo tras escuchar el discurso del chico.

-Sí, a veces, vale, ¿a quién quiero engañar?, la verdad es que hablo todo el tiempo…-dijo el chico y se cayó ante la mirada de severidad que Derek le dirigía.

-Tu nombre…-trató de decir el príncipe, había soñado con tener la oportunidad de pronunciar el nombre del chico, quería ver su reacción cuando lo hiciera, porque había sido consciente de que nadie lo decía nunca bien y él seguía estando seguro en que sabría hacerlo.

-¡Stiles!-exclamó el joven de ojos castaños elevando la voz sin necesidad.

Derek le miró y frunció el ceño, aquel no era su nombre, estaba seguro.

-La verdad es que todo el mundo me llama así, -explicó él-bueno, excepto mi madre y mi padre… cuando me riñen por algo… pero dame tiempo, conseguiré que los dos me llamen Stiles, es un nombre… más fácil de pronunciar…

De nuevo el príncipe apartó la mirada, sintió un atisbo de sonrisa que no pudo esbozar.

-¿Y bien?-quiso saber Stiles-¿Yo tengo que decirte de algún modo en especial?

-Derek.-se apresuró a decir él y se atrevió a maravillarse de la sonrisa que el chico dibujó. El nerviosismo inicial, las dudas y la incertidumbre iban quedado atrás en presencia de Stiles, con su incansable verborrea, aquel chico había conseguido que Derek se sintiera cómodo sin ni si quiera proponérselo.

-Derek…-dijo Stiles con gesto curioso, saboreando cada letra de aquel nombre como si pretendiera impregnarse de su esencia- Bueno, Derek, ¿puedo quedarme con el manto o tengo que devolvértelo luego? ¿Es un manto especial para príncipes o algo así? Porque verás, no trato de hacerme pasar por alguien de la casa real ni nada por el estilo… por cierto, si lo hiciera, que no diga que tenga intención de hacerlo, ¿sería un delito muy grave?

-¡Quédatelo!-exclamó Derek con convicción.

-¿Para siempre?-dijo el joven, todavía no parecía muy seguro.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir el príncipe asiento con la cabeza.

-Vaya, gracias.-contestó Stiles sonriendo y se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza, pasándosela por el pelo y despeinándose inconscientemente un poco más-Esto… no es que no me gusta estar hablando contigo, aquí, en medio de la noche, pero… tengo que llevar esta comida…

-Claro.-dijo Derek, comprensivo y observó como Stiles hacía el ademán de irse.

El chico le dedicó una última sonrisa y echó a andar calle abajo, pero no hubo recorrido ni dos metros cuando se volvió.

-Puedes acompañarme, si quieres.-dijo Stiles.

Derek, quien no se había movido de donde estaba, no se lo pensó dos veces y le siguió.

Y durante el resto del camino, el príncipe se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, escuchando el incansable discurso de Stiles que pasaba de un tema a otro que nada tenía que ver con el anterior con gran facilidad.

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

-**Luli-Potter**: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando comentario...! Laura es una gran hermana...jaja! ;)

-**AliciaMalkavian**: Gracias por leer y comentar..! Lo dicho, Laura...es Laura...jaja; Kate... es necesaria, personalmente yo tampoco le tengo mucho cariño pero... sin ella... Derek no sería el Derek que "conocemos" y bueno... digamos que Kate podría ser ese "mal necesario"...! :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Cuando al fin Derek se dejó caer en la cama, no pudo más que sonreír como no había hecho en años. El recuerdo de Stiles todavía estaba fresco en su cabeza, los dos jóvenes se habían limitado a acercarse al pueblo mientras conversaban, aunque había sido una conversación unilateral, Stiles hablaba mientras Derek se había limitado a escucharle, pero al príncipe no le importó, porque había descubierto que le encantaba escuchar su voz y aunque también comenzaba a sospechar que con el tiempo podría llegar a cansarse de aquella verborrea infinita si debía escucharla a todas horas, también era consciente de que Stiles sabía cuándo guardar silencio.

Derek se quedó dormido pensando que ojalá tuviera el tiempo suficiente para llegar a cansarse de escuchar a Stiles hablar.

El joven príncipe se sorprendió a sí mismo despertando cuando el amanecer apenas había comenzado a despuntar en el horizonte, aunque a pesar de ello, efímeros rayos de un sol otoñal conseguían colarse a través de las pesadas cortinas de la habitación. Derek se acomodó en la cama, no tenía intención de levantarse todavía, era demasiado pronto y el castillo parecía sumido en un profundo silencio, así que trató de afianzar las mantas que le cubrían y cerró los ojos de nuevo, decidido a disfrutar de aquel momento de paz.

Sin embargo, risas sofocadas y voces susurradas llegaron a sus oídos y sin poder resistirse ante la curiosidad, Derek se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. El suelo de piedra transmitió al joven el frío, pues iba descalzo, vistiendo solamente con un fino pantalón de tela blanca, pero no le importó, saber qué estaba ocurriendo fuera pesaba más.

Así que Derek corrió la cortina y echó un vistazo al exterior, pero no vio a nadie, trató de prestar atención, pero sólo consiguió ver en la distancia a una piara de cerdos, durmiendo pegados unos a otros. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Negando con la cabeza, el príncipe hizo el ademán de volver a cerrar la cortina y regresar a la cama, tal vez no había estado tan despierto como en un principio había creído y había soñado aquellas risas. Pero entonces, volvió a escuchar voces, aquella vez más nítidas y Derek volvió a mirar.

Allí abajo apareció Stiles, iba acompañado de otro chico a quien Derek creyó reconocer de la noche anterior, de cuando llevaron las sobras de comida al pueblo y estaba por jurar que Stiles le había llamado Scott, pero él no podía asegurarlo.

Con el gesto contrariado, el príncipe trato de ver qué era lo que aquellos chicos estaban haciendo cuando fue consciente de que se dirigían lo más sigilosamente que sus risas les permitían, hacia donde se encontraban los animales.

El primero en saltar el vallado que limitaba la piara de cerdos fue Scott, Stiles le imitó poco después, pero no pudo moverse; Scott se había deslizado por el barro y había caído al suelo, aquello había causado una risa absurda en Stiles, quien se quedó sentado en lo alto de la valla de madera, con una pierna a cada lado y sin ser capaz de moverse.

Scott trató de callar a su amigo mientras le ayudaba a pasar la valla, pero la torpeza parecía ser una virtud entre aquellos chicos y ambos cayeron por el barro, cubriéndose del mismo hasta la cabeza.

Derek negó mientras les observaba, demasiadas ganas tenía él mismo de echarse a reír contemplando a aquel par, probablemente estarían tramando algo, asustar a los cerdos, soltarnos, acaso llegar hasta las gallinas que estaban al otro lado, lo que estaba claro era que no tenían buenas intenciones.

El joven príncipe siguió observando a Stiles y a su amigo, quien desaparecieron unos minutos de su campo de visión para verles poco después salir corriendo escopetados, ambos llevaban algunas plumas adheridas al barro de sus ropas y parecían llevar algo en ambas manos. Scott había conseguido huir el primero y le gritaba a su amigo que se diera prisa, un hombre había salido tras ellos y les gritaba algo mientras les amenazaba con lo que pareció ser una azada.

Derek trató de prestar más atención para escuchar lo que el hombre repetía una y otra vez:

-¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones! ¡Devolverme los huevos!

Entonces Derek lo comprendió, en algún momento de la cena de la noche anterior, había oído a medias una historia: la noche anterior al Baile de Invierno, las jóvenes escondían en los corrales de las gallinas unas pequeñas cajas redondas que pintaban de blanco para confundirse con los huevos, pero que marcaban con sus iniciales, mientras, en su interior, guardaban un pergamino donde habían escrito un deseo, una promesa, un secreto. Los chicos, a la mañana siguiente, debían rescatar la caja de su enamorada, una forma simbólica de preservar su honor y asegurarse de ser merecedor de dicho amor.

Era sencillamente una forma de diversión, un juego entre chicos y chicas para saber que su amor era correspondido. Aquello hizo reflexionar a Derek, quien se quedó como un tonto pensando que si hacía caso de aquella historia, Stiles debía tener una enamorada a quien trataba de demostrar su amor. Fue así como todo amago de sonrisa fue borrada del rostro de Derek si quiera antes de aparecer.

Pero entonces, Stiles, quien trataba de dar alcance a su amigo, cayó al suelo debido al barro que todavía cubría sus botas y lo que tenía en las manos se fue al suelo. Dos huevos de verdad se estamparon contra el suelo y Derek ya no comprendió nada.

Estaba por apartarse de la ventana, volver al mundo real, a aquel apartado de tonterías adolescentes, cuando la mirada de Stiles, quien por cierto había vuelto a romper a reír, se encontró con la suya.

Derek le dedicó un gesto interrogante y a modo de respuesta, Stiles se limitó a recostarse sobre el suelo en el que había estado tendido mientras le saludaba con la mano, luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a echar a correr cuando el hombre que debía de encargarse con las gallinas, se acercaba a donde él estaba. Por su parte, Derek tuvo que esconderse tras las cortinas, pues el hombre había vuelto la mirada para ver qué o a quien había estado Stiles observando.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, Derek salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina, tenía hambre y buscaba saciarla, durante todo aquel tiempo había estado pensando en Stiles, pero no creyó que al llegar a la cocina, fuera a encontrarse con el chico allí en medio.<p>

-¡Hola!-exclamó Stiles dedicando al joven príncipe la mejor de sus sonrisas, el joven estaba encaramado en una de las mesas que había próximas a la ventana, se había cambiado de ropa y limpiado, pero todavía parecer tener alguna mancha de barro en la cara.

Derek venció al impulso de quedarse clavado en el suelo a ver a Stiles y entró en la cocina, preguntándolo sin mediar palabra.

-Mi madre me ha castigado a pelar patatas, -dijo el chico mostrando la patata a medio pelar y el cuchillo que sostenía, una cosa en cada mano- pero en mi defensa diré que todo esto ha sido culpa de Scott, él me convenció para colarnos en el gallinero… aunque he de reconocer que fue divertido… el señor Grayson está loco, ¿le oíste gritar? ¡Devolverme mis huevos! ... ufff, creo que tiene complejo de gallina…

El príncipe se limitó a escucharle y bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Stiles fingiendo que se escandalizada-¡Algo no va bien esta mañana!

Derek que había encontrado unos frutos secos, miró un instante a Stiles, no sabía a qué se refería.

-¡Me has sonreído!-dijo Stiles y no pudo más que sonar victorioso-No lo niegues, lo he visto, me has sonreído.

-No he sonreído.-dijo Derek con seriedad mientras se llevaba a la boca unas avellanas.

-Sí lo has hecho, lo he visto;-sentenció el chico, demasiado seguro de lo que había visto- y esta mañana, cuando me observabas desde tu habitación, también has sonreído.

-No te estaba observando, -dijo Derek tratando de mantener la compostura, no era demasiado bueno ocultando la verdad-y tampoco he sonreído.

-Increíble, pero si también hablas.- se atrevió a decir Stiles, la línea que nunca debía de rebasarse estaba demasiado borrosa para él, hacía años que había cruzado un límite y desde entonces, casi los cruzaba por diversión.

Sin embargo, la mirada que Derek le dirigió le hizo maldecirse a sí mismo en silencio, a veces no era consciente de lo que decía hasta después de haberlo dicho.

-¿Conseguiste tu recompensa?-preguntó el príncipe.

Stiles le miró contrariado, pero deduciendo que Derek no se había molestado por su comentario, trató de descubrir a qué se refería el príncipe; probablemente a Derek le hubieran contado la tradición de esconder cajas blancas en el gallinero.

-Sólo lo hice por Scott, -explicó Stiles mientras se pegaba con una patata que parecía estar resistiéndose a ser despojada de su piel- ¡maldita patata!; le gusta una chica, Allison y bueno, supongo que soy un buen amigo…

Derek se limitó a asentir mientras escuchaba aquella explicación. Había vuelto a dejar atrás el mundo real para sumergirse de nuevo en un mundo donde lo que comenzaba a sentir por aquel chico cobraba cada vez más fuerza.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-quiso saber Stiles.

-¿De mí?-preguntó el príncipe sin entender.

-Vamos, eres un caballero Harlinga, -dijo Stiles, sorprendiendo enormemente a Derek al no haber hecho mención a su título como príncipe para aquel comentario- he oído muchas historias sobre vosotros, seguro que muchas chicas estarían encantadas de corresponder a tu corazón.

-Mi corazón…-dijo él-No, mi madre dice que no somos dueños de nuestros corazones, sino que ellos pertenecen a la persona que amamos sin saberlo y que cuando reconocemos a nuestra alma gemela, es entonces, y solo entonces, cuando nuestro corazón no es devuelto.

Esta vez fue Stiles quien guardó silencio y se limitó a mirar a Derek, éste no supo si el chico había cayado por la profundidad de las palabras que había escuchado o porque Derek había hablado en aquel momento más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos años. Lo malo fue que no pudo preguntárselo, pues Kate irrumpió en la sala y eclipsó para sí misma el momento.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamó la mujer esbozando una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a Derek mientras mirada contrariada a su sobrino-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Scott y yo nos colamos en el gallinero. -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, lo había olvidado, la tradición de las cajas blancas.-dijo Kate divertida e inconscientemente posó su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe, arrancando de su sobrino una mueca que no sabiendo interpretar decidió ignorar- Pero me sorprende que tu madre no me dijera nada, no sabía que tenías una enamorada, ¿acaso es un secreto?

-Sabes que me gusta ser un misterio, tía Kate.-dijo Stiles y le lanzó una pregunta silenciosa a Derek.

-Ya veo…-dijo ella tratando de saber qué era lo que escondía realmente su sobrino, pero no tenía motivos para creer que éste le estuviera mintiendo, que se viera a escondidas con una chica parecía algo creíble en realidad; luego se volvió hacia Derek- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Escondes muchos secretos?

El intercambio de miradas que Stiles y Derek se dedicaron antes de que el príncipe se girara para mirar a Kate, dejó claro a los dos jóvenes que era la mujer quien sobraba en aquella situación, pero la verdad es que de no haber sido Kate, alguna de las doncellas o incluso la madre de Stiles, les hubiera interrumpido podo después.

-¿Participarás en el torneo?-le preguntó Kate a Derek cuando fue consciente de que él no iba a responder a lo anterior.

-Probablemente.-se limitó a decir el príncipe. Siempre le habían divertido aquella clase de juegos, pero eran solo eso, juegos y no siempre tenía ganas precisamente de divertirse, no al menos bajo la atenta mirada de muchos hombres y mujeres.

Derek se había pasado un momento del viaje tratando de convencer a Laura para que ella participara mientras él se limitaba a presenciar el torneo, pero parecía ser que nadie estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a una princesa, aunque fuera en un juego protocolario donde era bastante difícil salir herido. Así que la joven tuvo que resignarse mientras su hermano se exasperaba una vez más en silencio.

-Bien.-dijo Kate sonriendo ampliamente y tomándose más confianzas en su acercamiento al príncipe.

-¿Tú también vas a participar, tía?-quiso saber Stiles, quien seguía pelando patatas poniendo múltiples muecas que solo trataban de hacer que Derek se relajara, la tensión que la proximidad de Kate había desatado en el príncipe, solo fue consciente para Stiles tras observarle durante unos minutos.

-Por supuesto, -dijo la mujer henchida de orgullo- tengo intención de demostrarle aquí a nuestro príncipe que soy una guerrera digna.

* * *

><p>Habiéndose dejado arrastrar por Kate, Derek se había pasado el resto de la mañana recorriendo la playa donde el torneo que tendría lugar en apenas unas horas.<p>

Rodeado de caballos y de sus propios compañeros y compañeras Harlingas, el príncipe se hubiera entretenido realmente de no haber sido por la constante presencia de Kate a su lado. La joven no se había separado de él ni un instante desde que le encontrara en la cocina hablando con Stiles, se había empeñado en darle conversación de las cosas más absurdas y triviales que Derek había escuchado nunca y no parecía darse cuenta de que el humor del príncipe empeoraba por momentos.

Isaac, que también estaba allí en aquel momento y que había terminado de preparar su propio caballo, observaba la interacción de la pareja, pero no se atrevía del todo a intervenir.

-Isaac, -dijo Laura haciendo acto de presencia y acarició el hocico de la montura del caballero-¿qué miras con tanta devoción?

-A su hermano, mi señora, -dijo el joven tras un saludo breve con la cabeza-no parece estar en su mejor momento.

Laura, que acababa de bajar a la playa acompañada por los duques, se había acercado a saludar a los Harlingas en solitario y no había se había fijado en Derek hasta que Isaac así se lo hizo notar.

-Vaya, -dijo la princesa todavía mirando a Derek y a Kate y su gesto dibujó una mueca de preocupación- pareces tener razón, Derek no parece de buen humor.

-¿Debería intervenir?-quiso saber el caballero, siempre dispuesto.

-No, descuida, -dijo Laura dedicándole al joven una breve sonrisa antes de alejarse-yo me ocuparé.

Isaac se limitó a seguir a la princesa con la mirada, tratando de observar en la distancia de la forma más discreta posible, como los acontecimientos se desenvolvían.

Laura avanzó por la arena sujetando su vestido con una mano, se había envuelto en un manto, pues a medida que la mañana había avanzado, el sol había decidido esconderse entre las nubes y una atmósfera fría parecía empeñada en hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Camshar ya está preparado para competir?-preguntó Laura cuando se acercó a su hermano y a Kate.

-¡Laura!-exclamó Derek con tono de sorpresa y en sus ojos no pudo ocultarse la alegría que sintió al ver a su hermana.

-¡Mi señora!-exclamó Kate con una inclinación breve de cabeza que consiguió que su gesto de sumisión no fuera tal. A la joven no le gustaba la presencia de la princesa, por algún motivo le ponía nerviosa y no le gustaba la forma en que Laura la miraba.

Por su parte, a Laura no le gustaba las confianzas que Kate se había tomado con su hermano, ni qué decir tenía la forma en que la joven la miraba a ella, de forma altiva, como tratando de hacerle ver a todo el mundo que el título de princesa de Laura tan solo era eso, un título, algo que no se había ganado.

-Kate, -dijo Laura y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia que hasta Derek fue capaz de interpretar, ya que fulminó a su hermana con gesto interrogante, aunque en el fondo estuviera agradecido de que interviniera-¿tú también participarás en el torneo?

-Por supuesto, -dijo la joven regodeándose de la situación- soy una jinete experta, una hábil cazadora y también una gran luchadora.

-No dudo de tu palabra.-dijo la princesa, pero lo hacía y se jactó pensando en que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ella haría a Kate morder la arena de aquella playa sin ni si quiera despeinarse.

-Combatiré contra Derek con lanza y a caballo.-añadió Kate, provocando que el príncipe la mirase con gesto interrogante, a lo que la joven añadió- Yo seré la única que luchara contra ti de forma justa, ¿acaso no crees que el resto podría dejarse vencer por el mero hecho de que tú seas el príncipe de Beacon Hills?

-Todos ellos son hombres y mujeres honorables,-se apresuró a decir Laura en clara referencia a los Harlingas antes de que su hermano pudiera si quiera abrir la boca- si quiera concebirían hacer trampas y mucho menos contra Derek.

-¡Yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo con eso!-exclamó Kate enfrentándose a la princesa.

-Pues…-trató de decir Laura, pero su hermano le dedicó una mirada y la mujer trató de contenerse, respiró un instante para lograr calmarse y estuvo a punto de borrarle a Kate la sonrisa que discretamente su rostro había dibujado con un simple y certero puñetazo.

-Deberíamos…-terció Derek y con un gesto de cabeza señaló al grupo de personas que en aquel momento llegaban a la playa, dispuestos para ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Sí, deberíamos ir a prepararnos.-dijo Kate envalentonada y dedicó una última sonrisa retadora a Laura.

Por su parte, la princesa miró a su hermano, esperando que él dijera o hiciera algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Derek sin comprender por qué Laura le había cogido con tanta fuerza del brazo cuando había hecho el ademán e irse para seguir a Kate al lugar donde armas y caballos estaban preparados.

-¡Deberías mantenerte alejado de ella!-exclamó Laura y aunque no fue su intención inicial, parecía que su frase no dejaba hueco para que su hermano tuviera más opción que obedecerla.

-Sólo es un torneo.-dijo él negando con la cabeza, algo perdido.

-El torneo es lo de menos, -dijo la princesa sin soltar el brazo del otro joven- pero aun así, ten cuidado; esa chica comienza a no gustarme…

Derek le dedicó una larga mirada a su hermana, tratando de adivinar cuan serio era lo que estaba tratando de decirle, cuando al fin Laura, quien había estado mirando en la distancia a Kate, volvió la vista para clavarla en la del príncipe, él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Las personas, muchas de ellas procedentes del pueblo, otras muchas se habían acercado desde el castillo, todas se situaron alrededor del lugar donde se había dispuesto una suerte de bancos desde los que poder ver el torneo entre caballeros que tendría lugar.

El lugar más distinguido le correspondió a la princesa Laura Hale, dado que su madre, la reina Talia, todavía no había llegado, la joven debía hacer de juez de aquella exhibición. A ambos lados de la mujer, se dispusieron los duques de Silveria y la hermana del hombre, el resto de nobles hizo lo propio y tras todos ellos, varios guerreros y guerreras Harlingas que no iban a participar en el torneo, se mantuvieron de pie, siempre vigilantes.

Por su parte, los hombres y mujeres que sí iban a participar en el torneo, se reunieron para escuchar en conjunto las normas de aquella exhibición, donde estaba prohibido herir al adversario, de ahí que las armas habituales se hubieran sustituido por lanzas sin hierro y espadas sin corte, también se comentó que la lucha sería de uno contra uno, quedando fuera de lugar cualquier otra modalidad de enfrentamiento, además, los enfrentamientos tendrían dos modalidad, a pie y a caballo.

De pronto, sonó una trompeta varias veces y durante un instante, el público guardó silencio, hombres y mujeres, la mayoría Harlingas, ocuparon sus puestos, subieron a sus caballos y recogieron sus armas, el torneo iba a empezar.

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

**Luli-Potter**..., **AliciaMalkavian...,** espero no os importe que junte mi respuesta a vuestros comentarios, pero es que como ambas habéis estado comentando capítulo a capítulo...el agradecimiento por seguir leyendo y comentando es el mismo para ambas... así que de verdad, muchísimas gracias...!

En cuanto a Stiles... pues de nuevo se ha dejado ver haciendo de las suyas... jeje, espero que os haya gustado, el principio del capítulo en su momento me pareció un poco absurdo... pero ahora ya hasta me parece gracioso... a ver que decís las lectoras...! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

El torneo ya había empezado, el siguiente turno sería el de Derek y Kate, ambos estaban situados en lados opuestos de la playa y el príncipe se encontraba ligeramente nervioso, pero presentía que su estado nada tenía que ver con el siguiente enfrentamiento, ya que desde que había visto a lo lejos a Stiles llegar a la playa acompañando a su madre, Derek no había dejado de buscarle con la mirada entre el público, sin embargo, no había tenido la suerte de encontrarle.

-¿Todo bien, mi señor?-preguntó el Harlinga que sujetaba el caballo de Derek.

-Sí.-dijo él tras un instante donde se obligó a centrarse en lo que iba a pasar y siendo consciente de que no era otro que Jackson quien sostenía a Camshar.

El rubio miró a su príncipe con curiosidad, pues no estaba seguro de que Derek estuviera del todo bien, pero la verdad es que habían tenido que pelear codo con codo en batallas más reales que aquella, donde morir era una posibilidad, y el estado agitado en el que el príncipe se encontraba en aquel momento no tenía demasiado sentido.

Jackson se despejó la cabeza con un gesto, probablemente él hubiera interpretado mal el estado de Derek.

Pero la verdad es que el príncipe siguió en aquel estado de desasosiego hasta que tuvo que salir, lanza en mano, cabalgando para enfrentar a su contrincante. Entonces, con el viento golpeándole la cara y aferrándose con fuerza a las riendas de Camshar, Derek encontró la paz que había estado buscando, la batalla siempre le había sentado bien, se mostraba frio y sereno, algo que hacía valioso a un líder, pues le ayudaba a tomar buenas decisiones.

Sí, lo mejor era centrarse, recordar que estaba por enfrentar a Kate Argent y que a pesar de que la joven había dispuesto ser quien luchara contra él, Derek no tenía intención de causarle auténtico daño, porque a pesar de las armas utilizadas, un combate no dejaba de ser un combate y la posibilidad de que alguien saliera herido siempre estaba presente.

El príncipe giró la lanza y la sostuvo de la forma correcta para golpear a su adversario, pues ya estaban a pocos metros de encontrarse, Derek tragó saliva, centró su objetivo y aferró con fuerza la lanza, se recordaba mentalmente lo de golpear sin llegar a herir, poco importaba en aquel momento que fuera a golpear a Kate, habría tenido el mismo cuidado de haberse tratado de cualquiera de los otros hombres o mujeres, después de todo, aquello sólo era un torneo, una exhibición.

Sin embargo, quiso la casualidad, que Derek desviara unos centímetros la vista de Kate y sus ojos se encontraran con los enormes y expresivos ojos de Stiles, quien observaba en la distancia con una mueca de tensión lo que estaba por ocurrir. La agitación del príncipe le golpeó cuando el chico le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió levemente, fue algo rápido y efímero, pero duró el tiempo suficiente para que perdiera la concentración y no viera venir el certero golpe que Kate había estado dirigiendo contra su pecho.

Derek cayó del caballo con brusquedad y dado a la velocidad a la que iba, aterrizó a varios metros de distancia y se quedó tumbado sobre la arena.

El silencio del público que pocos segundos después se tornó en voces susurradas y comentarios de preocupación, hicieron a Kate mirar hacia atrás, fue así como la joven fue consciente de que había derribado a Derek de su caballo, a pesar de que la intención de ella no había sido esa, quería ganarle, no herirle.

La joven frenó a su caballo obligándole a dar la vuelta, varios Harlingas habían acudido junto al príncipe cuando Kate ya se bajaba del caballo.

-¿Derek?-gritó la joven apartando a las personas que se habían acercado a ver como estaba-¡Derek!

-¡Apartaos!-rugió Isaac, él había sido el primero en acercarse el príncipe cuando vio que éste no se levantaba-¡Dejarle respirar!

El golpe, justo a la altura del pecho, había cortado la respiración a Derek, quien no había tenido más opciones que quedarse tumbado en la arena, luchando para volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Sin embargo, lo que más asustó a Kate en aquel momento fue el reguero de sangre que corría por la mejilla izquierda del joven desde la altura de la ceja, sin duda no era un corte profundo, pero sangraba copiosamente, con la caída, debía haberse golpeado con su propia lanza, la cual también había salido volando por los aires.

-¡Derek!-repitió una vez más Kate cogiendo con fuerza su mano y sintió un gran alivio cuando el joven parpadeo varias veces y miró a su alrededor para verse observado por lo que él calificó como demasiadas personas.

-Estoy… estoy bien…-dijo al fin el príncipe y soltó lo más rápido que pudo la mano de Kate cuando fue consciente de que era ella quien le sujetaba, mientras, se dejó tirar por Isaac mientras éste le ayudaba a ponerse en bien.

El joven Harlinga intercambió miradas en la distancia con Laura, quien se había quedado petrificada con temor incluso a acercarse y el gesto de Isaac sirvió para tranquilizar a la princesa, que volvió casi a respirar al tiempo que lo hacía su hermano.

Derek trató de sortear a las personas que se habían reunido a su alrededor y lo hizo todavía con paso tambaleante, mientras era todavía sujetado por Isaac, Derek se llevó la mano a la cara, había notado que estaba mojado y cuando miró sus dedos, éstos estaba manchados de su propia sangre.

-Solo es un corte, -comentó Isaac mientras hacía que el otro joven caminara hacia una de las tiendas donde estaban apostados los curanderos- ahora mismo te lo curarán.

-¡Estoy bien!-repitió Derek una vez más y con un gesto brusco hizo que el Harlinga le soltara, se llevó la mano al pecho mientras seguía caminando y él mismo se dirigió a la tienda, pero no tenía intención de dejarse atender.

-Mi señor…-dijo un hombre anciano tratando de acercarse al príncipe, pero éste se limitó a dirigirle un gruñido mientras evitaba que le tocase.

Por cuenta propia, Derek buscó un cubo con agua y se lo echó a la cara valiéndose de ambas manos, consiguiendo así arrastrar con el agua parte de la sangre que seguía brotando de su herida y trató de calmarse, la atención que había estado recibiendo a causa de la caída le estaba provocando mayores problemas que la caída en sí.

-Estás sangrando, -dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del joven- tienes que dejar que te curen la herida.

Derek giró la cabeza para encontrarse la mirada preocupada de Kate y el gruñido que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar se perdió en su garganta cuando vio que junto a Kate iba su hermana mayor Claudia y tras ellas estaba Stiles, contrariamente a lo que parecía esperar, el chico parecía bastante tranquilo e incluso se atrevió a sonreírle brevemente.

A regañadientes, Derek siguió las instrucciones de Claudia, quien le pidió que tomara asiento, luego la mujer se entretuvo preparando en un cuenco una mezcla de hierbas que hasta el momento habían estado en la caja de madera que Stiles había estado sujetando.

-Mi hermana es la mejor curandera; -explicó Kate brevemente, tratando de permanecer cerca del joven príncipe-por cierto, siento lo ocurrido, no era mi intención derribarte.

-No importa.-se limitó a decir Derek y trató de mirar de reojo a Stiles, quien les observaba discretamente manteniéndose algo apartado.

-Yo… no pensaba que iba a golpearte con tanta fuerza, -siguió diciendo Kate-pero entonces, cuando me volví y no te vi a lomos de Camshar, me temí lo peor… luego, estabas ahí tirado…en la arena y… oh dios mío, lo siento tantísimo…

-¡Kate!-exclamó Claudia de repente volviéndose hacia su hermana provocando un pequeño susto en la joven, quien calló de repente.

Kate observó a Claudia con gesto interrogante y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Derek, la joven trató de acercarse a él, pero su hermana se lo impidió.

-Discúlpanos un momento;-dijo Claudia sujetando a Kate y luego se volvió hacia su hijo-¡cúrale el corte!

-¿Yo?-preguntó Stiles mirando a su alrededor como si hubiera más gente

-La mezcla de hierbas para detener la hemorragia y evitar una posible infección está lista, solo tienes que aplicarla sobre la herida y listo, -dijo la mujer sonriendo brevemente al chico-¡sabrás hacerlo!

Stiles miró a su madre con duda, ¿en serio estaba confiando en él para aquello?; sin embargo, la pregunta tuvo que quedarse sin respuesta, pues Claudia había salido de la tienda tirando de una claramente afectada Kate y la obligó a quedarse fuera mientras la calmaba.

-¡Hola!-exclamó Stiles acercándose al fin a Derek, quien permanecía sentado en el mismo sitio observándole-Te preguntaría cómo estás, pero creo que demasiadas personas te han hecho en los últimos minutos la misma pregunta y bueno, es evidente que estás bien… porque lo estás, ¿no?

-Sí.-se limitó a decir el príncipe asintiendo con la cabeza y se acomodó en el banco donde estaba cuando fue consciente de la proximidad del chico.

El propio Stiles, luchando contra su propio nerviosismo y rogando para que el temblor de sus manos no se notara cuando al fin cogió el cuenco de hierbas donde su madre había estado preparando la mezcla para curar la herida, miró por primera vez la herida de Derek de cerca y estrechó los ojos como si estudiara el corto minuciosamente.

-Esto… yo nunca he hecho esto antes, -comenzó a decir Stiles mientras mojaba un trapo en agua y lo escurría- he sido observador directo de muchas heridas que me eran curadas, pero nunca me ha tocado a mí curar a nadie… así que lo siento si te hago daño…

-Tranquilo.-dijo Derek tras haber tragado saliva un par de veces al notar que Stiles colocaba los dedos sobre su barbilla y le hacía inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a la herida sobre la mejilla y la limpiaba con el trapo que antes había cogido.

-¿Sabes?, -siguió hablando el chico, se notaba a sí mismo más calmado si estaba distraído hablando- si no hubiera estado tan preocupado porque algo te hubiera pasado, podría haber dicho que la caída fue realmente impresionante…

Derek torció la cara, apartándose brevemente de Stiles y el chico le observó, realmente no sabía si le había hecho daño por la herida abierta o si le había molestado con su comentario.

-Lo siento.-dijo Stiles de forma atropellada tratando de salvar la situación.

Así, una vez limpiada la herida, Stiles volvió a echar mano del cuenco que antes había cogido y vuelvo a posar varias veces, pues no había sabido cómo proceder, y valiéndose de sus dedos, trató de acercarse al corte en la cara de Derek parar cubrirlo con aquella mezcla pastosa. Sin embargo, el chico no pudo, le temblaba la mano y no terminaba de atreverse a volver a tocar al príncipe.

Fue entonces cuando Derek cogió por la muñeca la mano de Stiles que había tenido frente a su cara y trató de transmitirle seguridad.

-Vale…-logró decir Stiles y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras acercaba al fin la mezcla al corte.

Derek cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, había vuelto a soltar la mano de Stiles para que éste la pudiera mover y se centró en sentir una sensación de frescor relajante sobre el corte que hasta el momento había estado sintiendo como un intenso quemazón.

-¡Listo!-exclamó Stiles haciendo chocar sus manos cuando hubo terminado, mucho antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido, porque el haber terminado de curar el corte, significaba que ninguno de los dos tenía ya una excusa para permanecer tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Gracias.-dijo el príncipe tras haber vuelto a quedarse congelado mirando a Stiles y trató de ponerse en pie.

-De nada…-logró decir el chico sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían y dando un paso hacia atrás cuando Derek se levantó.

El silencio les tomó por sorpresa en un baile de intensas miradas, Derek se había quedado anclado en el suelo y Stiles estaba a punto de volver a acercarse a él cuando alguien más entró en la tienda donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Derek!-exclamó una vez más la incansable voz de Kate y la magia se rompió. Parecía ser que la joven había conseguido calmarte o sencillamente había conseguido despistar a su hermana Claudia para volver al encuentro del príncipe.

-Iré…-dijo Stiles tras haber hecho notar su presencia a su tía, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y miró de reojo a Derek- Esto… sí, os dejaré a solas…

-Vale; -dijo Kate y con un gesto de mano instó al chico a irse, si quiera se volvió para mirarlo, por lo que la mirada despectiva que Stiles le dedicó a Kate solo pudo ser vista por Derek, quien hizo un amago de sonrisa que logró controlar- veo que te han curado la herida… ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.-dijo el príncipe y giró la cabeza tratando de apartar la mano que Kate había aproximado demasiado a su cara.

-¡Deberías descansar!-exclamó la mujer, el torneo había continuado tras la breve pausa provocada por la caída del príncipe y Kate quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Estoy bien, -repitió Derek con voz cansada- iré a hacérselo saber a mi hermana.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Kate, pero no esperando una respuesta, trató de cogerse al brazo de Derek, excusándose con un gesto, pues tras la caída sufrida, tal vez necesitara ayuda para caminar.

-¡No!-exclamó él más alto de lo que hubiera deseado, zafándose del agarre de la mujer y tratando de irse.

-Pero…-dijo la joven, estaba realmente atónica al observar la reacción del príncipe-¿Estás molesto conmigo? Ya te dije que no quería derribarte, tú te distrajiste y…

-No estoy molesto.-dijo Derek en un rugido, si normalmente odiaba tener que hablar demasiado o dar extensas explicaciones, en aquel momento odiaba todavía aún más tener que hacerlo por Kate mientras mantenían aquella absurda conversación.

-¿Entones?-preguntó Kate encogiéndose de hombros-¡No lo comprendo!

-No hay nada que comprender, -dijo Derek- sólo quiero estar solo.

-¿Por qué?-insistió la chica y su mirada de preocupación fue paulatinamente sustituida por una de enfado e ira.

Derek la miró, contrariado y negó brevemente con la cabeza. Luego, tras dejar escapar un hondo suspiro, trató de volverse a ir.

-Hay otra, ¿verdad?-dijo Kate y sujetó el brazo de Derek con fuerza.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él no comprendiendo nada en absoluto.

-Sí, hay otra mujer, -sentenció Kate-por eso te distrajiste, la vista entre el público, ¿no es así?

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!-exclamó Derek y valiéndose de su otra mano, obligó a Kate a soltarle.

-No mientas, -le gritó Kate, tratando de calmar la cólera que en oleadas la invadía- al menos ten el valor de decírmelo, ¡me lo debes!

-Yo no te debo nada. -dijo Derek.

-Yo… te di mi corazón…-logró decir la mujer, temblaba ligeramente-Tú… tú lo has despreciado… ¡Esto no va a quedarse así!

El príncipe si quiera se dignó en contestar y salió de allí con paso apresurado. Aquella situación se le había ido de las manos, pero la verdad es que tampoco esperaba que Kate reaccionara de aquella forma, como si realmente fueran algo más cuando él si quiera estaba seguro de que su relación fuera de amistad, apenas hacía unos días que se habían conocido y sí, habían pasado tiempo juntos, pero no había sucedido nada más.

Derek negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de ella, después de todo, su hermana había tenido razón respecto a Kate y en el fondo, él se alegraba de que la situación se hubiera aclarado. Tal vez, con el tiempo, Derek y Kate pudieran mantener una simple relación cordial, pues al joven príncipe ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que Kate no sería jamás la persona que él elegiría para pasar el resto de la vida a su lado.

* * *

><p>La furia había golpeado el corazón y la mente de Kate, quien a solas, en la tienda, maldijo por lo bajo a todo el linaje Hale.<p>

La joven no comprendía cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que Derek no le hacía caso, no porque fuera tímido, sino porque ya tenía a otra mujer que era dueña de su corazón. Kate había sido una tonta, se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones respecto al príncipe, a quien había tomado como alguien diferente y a quien había descubierto como a un hombre más, cobarde y ruin.

Pero aquello no iba a quedarse así, Kate podía apostarse la vida que haría a Derek pagar por su desprecio.

De repente, Claudia volvió a entrar en la tienda en la que Kate seguía, la mujer iba acompañada del hombre que antes había tratado de atender a Derek y se disculpó ante el hombre al notar que Kate se había girado y les daba la espalda.

-Kate, -dijo Claudia y posó la mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, causándole un escalofrío y la hizo apartarse-¿qué sucede?

-¡Nada!-exclamó Kate, su voz sonó extraña, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto.

-¿Kate?-insistió la hermana una vez más y rodeó a la joven para estar frente a frente.

-Él me ha despreciado…-dijo la joven, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no se iba a permitir llorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Claudia, no comprendía absolutamente nada, de pronto su hermana era la mujer más feliz del mundo y al instante después la más desgraciada.

-Hay otra mujer, -dijo Kate y miró a su hermana con fiereza- nuestro querido príncipe tiene una amante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho?-dijo la mujer, había temido demasiado aquel momento y a pesar de todo, no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Claudia conocía demasiado bien a Kate, prácticamente la había criado y sabía que cuando se enamorase, lo haría de verdad, tan solo había esperado que en el proceso, no le rompieran el corazón y fuera correspondida. Ahora, se encontraban en aquella situación, Kate había profesado un amor que ni de cerca había sido tal, Claudia había tratado de infundirle paciencia, que disfrutara de las pequeñas cosas y no se precipitara, pero aquello había sido en vano, Kate había visto a Derek una vez y había decidido que sería él a quien iba a entregarle todo su amor, desgraciadamente el príncipe no parecía opinar lo mismo.

-No hace falta, -rugió Kate- en el torneo, le vencí porque se distrajo, ella debía de estar entre el público… ¡tengo que averiguar quién es!

-Kate…-dijo Claudia y se interpuso en el camino de su hermana

-Apártate, Claudia.-prácticamente le escupió la joven, dirigió su ira contra su hermana con la mirada, comenzando a odiarla un poco porque ella tenía lo que a Kate se le estaba negando.

-¡Tienes que calmarte!-exclamó la mujer y trató de posar ambas manos en los hombros de la más joven, pero ésta no se lo permitió-¡Volvamos al castillo y hablamos!

-¡Yo ya he perdido demasiado tiempo hablando!-dijo Kate y de un empujón se quitó a Claudia de en medio antes de salir de la tienda realmente fuera de sí.

Claudia se quedó allí en medio, impotente, no sabía qué iba a hacer, pero tenía que conseguir que Kate entrara en razón. Temía que su hermana hiciera una locura y si aquello de por sí era peligroso, que el príncipe del reino estuviera de por medio lo hacía todavía más arriesgado.

-Mamá, -fue la voz de Stiles quien hizo volver a la realidad a la mujer, el joven se había acercado a ver qué había ocurrido tras haber visto como su tía se iba de la playa furiosa- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, cariño.-dijo Claudia tras haberse tomado un segundo para serenarse y acarició la mejilla del joven con gesto tierno.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó él no demasiado convencido, la forma en que su madre le miraba en aquel momento era un claro indicativo de que algo no iba bien.

-Sí, todo se arreglará, -dijo ella antes de indicar a Stiles con un gesto que volvieran fuera-¡ya lo verás!

Stiles se limitó a asentir y acompañó a su madre al exterior, el torneo de aquel día estaba por finalizar y nadie quería perderse la entrega de premios.

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

-**Luli-Potter**: Gracias por seguir la historia y dejando tu comentario! =)

-**AliciaMalvakian**: Gracias por leer y también por seguir comentando...! Derek ganando? nah...sería demasiado fácil! :P

-**Cecy Black hathaway**: Gracias por leer y comentar...! Tenía dudas sobre una de tus preguntas...así que te dejé un privado..!


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA:** Nos acercamos al fin de la primera parte (que consta de 10 capítulos...) y la oscuridad se siente más que nunca...jejeje..! Espero os guste! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

El torneo hacía apenas una hora que había terminado, los sirvientes estaban recogiendo todo lo que se había dispuesto para la competición en la playa y cada hombre y mujer llevaba su caballo de vuelta al castillo, en parte para disponerlo todo para el Baile de Invierno que al fin tendría lugar al atardecer, en parte porque en el horizonte habían aparecido unos negros nubarrones que advertían de que pronto una tormenta se desataría sobre Silveria.

Derek había vuelto junto a su hermana tras la discusión con Kate, dejó que la princesa comprobase que él estaba bien y luego, excusándose ante los duques, volvió sólo hasta el castillo. Aquella vez Jackson ni si quiera Isaac se atrevieron a seguir el príncipe, pues su semblante más serio de lo habitual les aseguraba que no estaba de humor para hacer caso a protocolos y que el estar solo era una necesidad que no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara.

Así que con una mirada preocupada, Laura no pudo más que observar como su hermano se alejaba a caballo.

Derek llegó al castillo y no le pusieron demasiados impedimentos para entrar, regresó a la fortaleza que era consideraba la casa de los duques y de su familia más próxima, pues tenía intención de encerrarse en la habitación que le habían asignado o acaso tratar de localizar la biblioteca, había oído al duque presumir respecto a sus libros y manuales y aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquiera otro para echar un vistazo, sobre todo cuando estar centrado en otra cosa le haría no pensar en lo que Kate le había dicho.

Sin embargo, apenas el príncipe hubo puesto un pie en la fortaleza, unas voces alteradas que parecían discutir acaloradamente, captaron la atención del joven y Derek se acercó hasta la cocina para encontrarse a una de las cocineras junto a un sirviente tratando de echar de malos modos a una mujer anciana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Derek interrumpiendo con ímpetu en la cocina y hablando con su tono más autoritario.

-Mi señor…-fue la cocinera la primera en reaccionar y volverse hacia el príncipe al tiempo que le dirigía una breve inclinación de cabeza.

La discusión se acalló de pronto, pues tras la frase dicha por la mujer, nadie añadió nada más; tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiera actuado de otro modo, pero aquel día no había sido precisamente bueno como para que pudiera controlarse de la mejor forma a sí mismo, así que dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, Derek volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y bien?

-Esta mujer ha sido pillada robando.-dijo el sirviente tras haber intercambiado miradas nerviosas con la cocinera.

-Yo solo…-dijo la mujer, parecía una simple campesina, su ropa estaba gastada a causa del uso, las arrugas de su rostro eran evidentes y el pelo encanecido aventuraban que estaba próxima a la senectud.

-¿Sí?-la alentó Derek; el príncipe le había dirigido una mirada a la anciana que hizo que no fuera capaz de seguir hablando. Después de todo, debía de ser cierto, las miradas de Derek Hale podían helar la sangre.

-Tenía hambre…-respondió ella tras un pausa bastante larga- A veces un muchacho lleva las sobras del castillo al pueblo y solo… yo solo quería saber si tenían algo para darme…

El príncipe sintió un vuelco en el corazón al oír hablar de aquel muchacho que con poco margen de error, debía tratarse de Stiles, y tras tratar de seguir aparentando serenidad, Derek clavó ahora su mirada en la cocinera y en el otro hombre.

-¡No nos quedan sobras!-exclamó la cocinera, ruborizándose ligeramente, sobre todo cuando fue consciente de que Derek miraba en dirección a la despensa, llena hasta a rebosar.

-Esa comida es para el banquete de esta noche, mi señor; -añadió el sirviente- para el Baile de Invierno…

-No creo que nadie note la diferencia si le dan algo de esa comida a esta mujer.-dijo Derek.

-Pero, mi señor…-trató de decir la cocinera antes de ser fulminada con la mirada por el príncipe; entonces surtió efecto, la mujer corrió hacia la despensa y se afanó en disponer en una cesta algo de comida para la anciana.

-¡No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco!-exclamó la mujer recibiendo ya la cesta que la cocinera le tendía y alcanzando la mano del príncipe con gesto agradecido.

Derek se limitó a asentir y no dijo nada, trató de acompañar a la mujer hasta el exterior, para que nadie le pusiera problemas para irse, pero la mirada de ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas que le dedicó al príncipe, le impidió moverse apenas un par de pasos.

-Su corazón…-dijo la anciana, quien todavía sujetaba con fuerza la mano del príncipe.

-¿Cómo dice?-preguntó Derek sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Hay una sombra acechando su futuro, -añadió la mujer, su voz sonaba mucho más serena que cuando antes había hablado- el reino…sumido en la oscuridad… sangre, muerte… un lobo, una maldición… un brujo, una esperanza…

Derek trató de que la mujer le soltara, había visto como aquella mirada se había nublado, como si sus ojos se hubieran quedado ocultos por una niebla espesa que tan solo estaba focalizada en aquel lugar.

Tras un segundo, roto ya el contacto con el príncipe, la mujer le miró y esbozó una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de irse como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca antes aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca.

Derek se quedó solo en aquel lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de la anciana como si se tratase de una letanía.

El joven príncipe era demasiado consciente de que en aquel mundo existían cosas que escapaban de su comprensión, pero que no por ello eran menos reales. Derek había oído hablar de brujas y hechiceras, algunas buenas, otras malas, él mismo había visto en su infancia cosas extrañas que no había conseguido explicar y desde niño le habían educado para tener una mente abierta, para que fuera capaz de pensar con racionalidad y no dejando que el temor a lo desconocido se apoderase de él y actuase sin pensar; sí, y si alguna vez había tenido dudas al respecto de todas esas cosas "mágicas", por darles un nombre, la advertencia de aquella mujer le alentaba en creer en aquellas cosas que no podía ver, pero que si se ignoraban, podían llegar a causar un gran dolor.

El ruido de la cocina, que parecía haber cobrado vida de pronto para preparar el banquete que se servirían en unas horas, hizo a Derek volver a la realidad y le alejó de aquel lugar, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tratar de descubrir qué parte de verdad había en las palabras de la anciana.

* * *

><p>El Baile de Invierno dio comienzo con el primer trueno que se escuchó en el horizonte, la tormenta aún no se había desatado, pero la mayoría de personas reunidas en el castillo de Silveria sabían que no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia, sin embargo, la fiesta no iba a ser estropeada por aquello, tal vez los jardines junto al salón donde el banquete para los invitados había sido dispuesto no podrían contemplarse bajo el brillo de la luna, pero cuando la música empezó, las conversaciones la secundaron y la comida fue servida, hombres y mujeres se dedicaron a disfrutar de la velada.<p>

Claudia Argent había hecho de anfitriona junto a su hermano, su cuñada y su propio esposo, habían recibido a otros nobles de las provincias vecinas y la llegada de la reina todavía seguía siendo una posibilidad, por lo que la mujer no había dejado de ir de un lado para otro disponiéndolo todo desde que habían regresado del torneo en la playa.

Ahora, que el banquete al fin había dado inicio, pudo Claudia tomar un instante de aliento y comer algo, no reparó en que una silla próxima a ella estaba vacía y notar aquello le afectó más de lo que quería creer, algo iba mal.

Pareciendo haber compartido el sentimiento de su madre, Stiles disculpó a la joven con la que había estado hablando y se volvió hacia la mujer dedicándole un gesto interrogante.

-¿Madre, ocurre algo?-preguntó el joven y se levantó de la silla para que Claudia pudiera oírle, la música interfería a veces en las conversaciones.

-Tengo… un extraño presentimiento…-dijo Claudia y posó su mano sobre la mano que su hijo había apoyado en el hombro de ella.

-¿Sobre la tía Kate?-quiso saber Stiles, provocando que su hermana se volviera para mirarle con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Entonces, se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y tiró de su hijo, obligándole a salir a los jardines para tener un momento de intimidad.

-¡Ay!-exclamó el chico exagerando el gesto de su madre, quien no le había soltado el brazo en todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-preguntó la mujer y no pudo evitar temblar ante el frio de la noche que se vio aderezado por truenos y algún que otro relámpago alejado-¡Habla!

-¡Nada! ¡No sé nada!-dijo el joven sin comprender el cambio de humor de la mujer, su tono enfadado y bastante preocupado comenzaba a poner tenso al propio joven.

-¿Y por qué has dicho si se trata de Kate?-insistió Claudia, aún no había soltado el brazo de su hijo y los dedos clavándose en la piel del chico comenzaban a dolerle.

-¡Me haces daño!-dijo Stiles tratando de que le soltera-Tengo un corte en el otro brazo, ¿no es suficiente para que todos se rían de lo delicado que parezco ser?

Ante aquella verdad, la mujer soltó al chico y lo miró, Claudia negó con la cabeza y trató de recomponerse.

-¡Lo siento, cariño!-exclamó ella acariciando la mejilla de Stiles-¡Estoy nerviosa, solo es eso!

Claudia le dedicó una breve sonrisa a su hijo, pero éste no iba a dejarse engañar y sujetó a la mujer. Stiles le dedicó una mirada a Claudia, esperando que hablase.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero seguro que no es nada.-dijo Claudia-Ya sabes que nunca me han gustado demasiado las tormentas…

-Ya, -dijo Stiles no muy convencido-¡no te creo!

Entonces Claudia, en lugar de enfadarse, dejó escapar una breve risa, a medias nerviosa.

-Te he enseñado demasiado bien, ¿no?-dijo la mujer y volvió un instante la vista hacia el interior de la sala, Kate acababa de aparecer vistiendo sus mejores galas y sonreía a todos al tiempo que intercambiaba saludos-Tu tía está aquí…

-¿Hablarás con ella?-preguntó Stiles y añadió ante el gesto de su madre- Sé que tratas de protegerme, pero no soy tonto, sé que algo está pasando, acepto que no quieras contármelo, pero confío en ti para que lo soluciones.

-Tranquilo, -dijo la mujer, trataba de transmitirle a su único hijo una seguridad que ni ella misma conseguía tener, pero debía intentarlo- seguro que no es nada…

Dicho esto, Claudia volvió al salón y dejó a Stiles fuera. El chico se quedó un rato allí, alejado del ruido del interior, dejó vagar la vista hacia el cielo, pintado de un oscurísimo azul en el que serpenteaban nubes más oscuras, un nuevo relámpago se dibujó sobre su cabeza y un trueno trajo consigo las primeras gotas de la tormenta.

Un escalofrío recorrió al chico, notando el frescor de la noche y decidió volver a entrar en el salón, con un poco de suerte la mirada de ojos verdes de un príncipe le hiciera calmar el sentimiento de desasosiego que su madre había conseguido instaurar en él.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate se presentó en el salón donde se estaba celebrando el Baile de Invierno, todos se volvieron para mirarla, aquella noche la joven estaba radiante y no hacía más que jactarse de ello paseándose por la sala esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas.<p>

Aquella Kate parecía una mujer completamente diferente a la que horas antes había estado sufriendo de desamor a manos de un príncipe. Demasiado consciente de ello, su hermana Claudia se acercó a ella para intercambiar unas palabras.

-¡Hermanita!-exclamó Kate y abrazó con ganas a la otra mujer, era como si hiciera días enteros que no se veían.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-quiso saber Claudia y miró a Kate con recelo, la sonrisa de su hermana lucía radiante y de no haber sido por aquello, Claudia había reparado en la oscuridad que cubría los ojos de Kate.

-Perfectamente, -dijo Kate y dedicó una breve mirada de reojo a Derek, quien se mantenía alejado de la polémica comiendo junto a los Harlingas- me he dado cuenta de que ningún hombre merece tanto sufrimiento…

Claudia sonrió brevemente, no sabía que decir y más cuando aquel extraño sentimiento que antes había sentido pareció desaparecer.

-Venga, Claudia, vayamos a comer algo, -le dijo Kate y se colgó de su brazo para hacerla caminar a su lado-¡estoy muerta de hambre!

En la distancia y con disimulo, Derek observó el comportamiento de Kate con curiosidad, pero tenía que admitir que se alegraba de que la joven se mantuviera alejada, así que él mismo trató de pasar desapercibido.

-¿Todo bien, hermano?-fue la voz de Laura quien hizo a Derek girarse para observarla.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir él mientras comía con ganas.

-Veo que el corte sobre tu ceja está mejor.-dijo la princesa y se paseó por la mesa de los Harlingas, dedicándoles brevemente saludos a los guerreros y guerreras allí reunidos.

Derek no dijo nada ante aquello, tampoco tenía ganas de una conversación trivial, estaba demasiado cómodo con el silencio, escuchando a los Harlingas contar historias que se sabía de memoria, pero no dejó de mirar a su hermana con gesto sospechoso.

-¡Ese chico no deja de mirarte!-exclamó Laura acercándose a su hermano, quien permanecía sentado, y susurrándole al oído.

El príncipe se volvió para encontrarse con una mirada de ojos marrones que sabría conocer entre mil distintas y trató de que el loco latido de su corazón pasara desapercibido en su estado general.

-Isaac, ¿bailarás conmigo?-preguntó la princesa sin dar tiempo al joven, sentado junto a Derek, de responder y tiró de él mientras le dedicaba una última sonrisa divertida a su hermano.

El resto de la velada se la pasó Derek intercambiando miradas en la distancia con Stiles, quien no parecía estar tan hablador y sonriente como siempre, pero que sirvió al príncipe para mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

* * *

><p>La noche había conquistado Silveria casi con agresividad, los truenos hacían temblar la tierra y la lluvia se había confabulado con el viento consiguiendo de ese modo que la llegada de la reina Talia Hale al ducado se retrasase más de lo que al inicio todos habían pensado.<p>

Sin embargo, la comitiva al fin cruzaba ya las enormes puertas de madera del castillo y los duques fueron a recibirlos junto al príncipe y a la princesa.

Los saludos fueron corteses pero breves, el banquete hacía horas que había terminado sin incidentes dignos de mención y lo que todos querían en mayor o menor medida era conseguir al menos unas horas de sueño.

La tormenta se había desatado en su máximo apogeo cuando Laura y Derek acompañaron a su madre hasta las habitaciones que los duques habían acomodado para ella.

Desde que la vieron bajar del carruaje, a ninguno de los jóvenes les pasó desapercibida la mirada preocupada de su madre, también fueron conscientes de su forma de actuar, como si tuviera demasiada prisa por llegar a un lugar, así que nada más que la puerta de la habitación se cerró a sus espaldas y estuvieron a solas, Laura tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Madre, estáis bien?-dijo la princesa y tomó la mano que la reina le tendía, notando el frío que había conquistado el cuerpo de la mujer-¡Estáis helada!

Sin que Talia tuviera tiempo para decir que aquello no importaba, vio como Derek se acercaba a la cama que ocupaba el centro de la estancia y recogía una manta que posteriormente pasaría sobre los hombros de su madre.

-Gracias.-dijo la reina en un susurro mientras permitía que Laura la acercarse hasta la chimenea que los sirvientes se habían ocupado de encender hacia rato-¡Sentaos conmigo!

Pero solo Laura tomó asiento frente a la reina, Derek prefirió permanecer de pie, demasiado tenso había estado todo el día, tratando de mantener la serenidad cuando lo único que quería era irse de allí y volver a un sitio donde se sintiera cómodo, alejarse de Kate todo lo posible y olvidar hasta su mero recuerdo.

-Madre…-la apremió Laura tras haber mirar brevemente a su hermano y comprobar que él no quitaba la mirada de la mujer, la cual al tiempo tenía la vista perdida entre las llamas danzarinas del fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Estáis bien?-quiso saber Talia y miró sus hijos con devoción-¿Habéis tenido algún incidente en el viaje hasta aquí?

-Sí, estamos bien, -dijo la princesa, buscando el apoyo de su hermano- y el viaje fue tranquilo, no sucedió nada.

-¿Y aquí? ¿En el castillo?-insistió la mujer y tras la negativa de su hija, se quedó mirando al príncipe con preocupación-¿Derek?

Pero él no contestó, aguantó la mirada de su madre, aun cuando esta se puso en pie, pero no pronunció palabra.

-¿Laura, puedes explicarte?-le pidió Talia a la chica.

-No ha ocurrido nada.-dijo Laura encogiéndose de hombros, no sabía qué era lo que su madre quería que le contaran.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó la reina, mirando todavía su hijo.

-Una mujer…-a duras penas dijo Derek.

-¿Qué mujer?-preguntó Laura y ella también se puso en pie-¿Te refieres a Kate?

-¿Quién es Kate?-dijo Talia.

-Es la hermana menor de Chris Argent, -resumió brevemente la princesa- parecía demasiado interesada en Derek, pero yo no termino de fiarme de ella…

-¿Interesada? ¿Amorosamente interesada?-quiso saber Talia, pero miraba a su hija, de sobra sabía que Derek no era dado a compartir sus sentimientos.

-Sí, pero Derek le puso las cosas claras, ¿no es así?-dijo la joven y miró a su hermano. Laura no había conseguido que Derek le contase demasiado sobre la discusión con Kate, pero el comportamiento en el Baile de Invierno de la joven dejaba bastante claro que estaba enfadada con el príncipe, pues le había tratado de ignorar en todo momento.

-Derek…-susurró Talia y se acercó a su hijo, le miró con enorme ternura y le cogió de las manos mientras esbozaba una breve sonrisa-Tranquilo… todo está bien…

-No…-dijo él negando con la cabeza, sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta casi conseguía ahogarle y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¡Una madre conoce a sus hijos!-exclamó la reina y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se volvió hacia Laura y repitió la misma acción.

El silencio invadió a la familia Hale durante un instante, tanto la reina como Laura volvieron a tomar asiento, esperaron, pacientes, sentían de fondo el rugir de la lluvia y de pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Dos sirvientes entraron, llevaban sopa caliente para la reina, su visita fue breve y pronto los Hale volvieron a estar a solas.

-Madre, ¿por qué las preguntas?-quiso saber Laura y contempló a la mujer, quien trataba de calentarse las manos con el cuenco de sopa, el vaho que salía del líquido difuminaba su rostro.

-Un mal presagio…-dijo Talia en un susurro, de nuevo la mirada perdida en la chimenea.

-¿En tu viaje sucedió algo?-dijo la chica.

-No…-dijo la reina sin prestarle demasiada atención negando con la cabeza y tras varios minutos, se volvió hacia su hijo, sacudida de repente por una sensación desconcertante-La mujer de la que hablabas no era Kate, ¿verdad?

-¡No!-se atrevió a decir Derek; al principio, cuando su madre comenzó a preguntar sobre algún acontecimiento extraño, pensó en hablarles de la anciana, aquella que le había dicho cosas extrañas en la cocina cuando había ido a buscar algo que llevarse a la boca, pero rápidamente desechó la opción de hacerlo, demasiado contrariado estaba él mismo como para asustar sin sentido ninguno a su madre y a su hermana; que Laura creyera que se refería a Kate fue un parte un alivio, pero su madre le conocía demasiado bien.

-No lo entiendo…-dijo Laura y miró a su hermano.

-Yo tampoco, -admitió Derek-una anciana me dijo algo… pero no sé qué quería decir…

La princesa se volvió hacia su madre, esperando que ella dijera algo, que le preguntaba a Derek, que les contase a ambos lo que creía que estaba pasando, pero en lugar de eso, Talia se puso en pie, posó el cuenco de sopa casi vacío sobre la cornisa de la chimenea y dejó la manta que la había estado cubriendo sobre el sillón que había estado ocupando del mismo modo que antes, luego se dirigió a sus hijos.

-Deberíais descansar, -dijo- es tarde.

-Pero madre…-trató de decir la princesa, pero la mujer no la dejó terminar.

-Mañana será otro día, tendremos tiempo para hablar.-dijo la reina, conciliadora y abrazó brevemente a la chica.

-Madre…-susurró Derek y se dejó abrazar por ella, notando sus manos algo más cálidas acariciando su rostro con cariño.

-¡Os quiero!-exclamó Talia viendo como su hija y su hijo salían de la habitación.

Ya a solas, la reina suspiró con pesar, no había querido admitir, ni si quiera a Deaton, de que tras cruzar las puertas del castillo de Silveria, aquel extraño sentimiento, difícilmente calificable, se había visto acentuado de una forma tan vertiginosa que casi llegaba a marear.

Pero Talia nada podía haber, no sabía si era real aquella sensación de peligro, sólo podía esperar a que algo sucediera y rogar para que tuviera tiempo para actuar, en el fondo de su corazón solo esperaba estar equivocada, porque si lo que sentía era cierto, ninguno viviría lo suficiente como para ver la primavera.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS:<strong>

**-**Luli-Potter: Una vez más gracias...! =)

-AliciaMalkavian: Gracias por seguir comentando..! Mmm...pasarlo mal...? Psff...según se mire, pero tranquilidad... soy pro finales felices...jeje! ;)

Cualquiera cosa...ya sabéis! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Laura y Derek volvieron sin mediar palabra a sus respectivas habitaciones, la princesa despidió a su hermano con un beso y un gesto de preocupación, luego se fue a la cama.

Por su parte, el príncipe hizo lo mismo, pero no tenía intención de dormir, no se sentía capaz si quiera de meterse bajos las mantas de la cama, estaba demasiado alterado, demasiado intranquilo y optó por pasearse por la habitación, buscando inútilmente templar sus nervios.

Derek no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Laura y él habían estado hablando con su madre cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. El primer golpeteo hizo al príncipe detenerse y prestar más atención, no fue hasta que volvieron a llamar cuando Derek se acercó para ver quién era.

El joven príncipe había pensado en muchas posibilidades sobre quien querría algo de él a aquellas horas, pero Stiles no había sido una de ellas, por lo que cuando vio al chico allí en mitad del pasillo parado frente a su puerta, no pudo mirarlo más que con gesto desconcertado.

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo Stiles esbozando una breve sonrisa, parecía nervioso, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo repetidas veces.

-No.-dijo Derek negando con la cabeza y reparó que el chico se cubría con el que antes había sido su manto, sin embargo, el enganche con la forma del escudo familiar había dejado de adornarlo.

-Vale…-dijo Stiles y se pasó la mano por la cabeza-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro.-dijo el príncipe reaccionando y apartándose torpemente para que el otro joven pudiera entrar en la habitación.

-¡Ay! ¡Maldita… ¿silla?!-se escuchó decir a Stiles, había avanzado hacia el interior de la habitación ahora asignada a Derek y se había chocado contra un mueble-¿Cómo consigues ver algo? ¡Está todo a oscuras!

-¡Costumbre!-exclamó Derek encogiéndose de hombros y se apresuró a encender una vela.

-Oh, vale, era la cama…-dijo Stiles divertido viendo contra que se había chocado realmente.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Derek con gesto preocupado, pero mantuvo las distancias.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir el otro joven asintiendo con la cabeza y dejó vagar su vista por la habitación, seguía actuando con nerviosismo.

El príncipe observó larga y detenidamente al chico, le vio pasearse por la habitación tímidamente cuando ya sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a aquella penumbra y esperó paciente que dijera lo que fuera que había ido a decir o hacer.

Sin embargo, Derek tuvo que admitir que la presencia de Stiles había conseguido que su desasosiego anterior diera paso a una extraña calma, porque sí, en presencia del joven, el príncipe era capaz de serenarse, pero tampoco podía negar que Stiles desataba al mismo tiempo en él un estado entre agitación y excitación.

-Sólo quería ver cómo te encontrabas.-dijo Stiles al fin tras largos minutos de silencio-Por la caída y eso…

-Estoy bien…-dijo Derek con voz queda y permaneció estático, junto a la ventana cuando notó que Stiles se acercaba a él tras haberle pedido permiso con una mirada.

-Ya veo…-comentó el chico y esbozó una breve sonrisa, nerviosa, sintiendo como las mejillas se le turbaban sutilmente de rojo y agradeciendo en silencio la oscuridad de la habitación- Yo… quería preguntarte algo…

El príncipe se limitó a mirarle, pero no habló, estaba más ocupado perdiéndose en aquellos imposibles ojos marrones, anhelando recorrer los escasos centímetros que les separaban en aquel momento, aventurarse bajo el manto que cubría a Stiles para rodearlo con sus brazos y atreverse a probar su boca.

-Tú y Kate…-logró decir Stiles en apenas un susurro, se vio incapaz de terminar la frase, pues aquello si quiera había sido la pregunta que pretendía hacer, pero no se sentía con derecho de preguntarle a un príncipe al respecto de sus sentimientos, así que apartó la mirada, como disculpándose por algo que a pesar de todo necesitaba saber.

-¡Nunca hubo ni habrá un Kate y yo!-exclamó Derek con tono grave y seguro.

-Entonces…-dijo el chico sintiendo como el pulso acelerado de su corazón le golpeaba con fuerza las sienes, esbozó una breve sonrisa de lado y sintió como las piernas le fallaban ligeramente.

-Entonces…-repitió Derek y dio un paso, sus manos se posaron sobre el rostro de Stiles, los pulgares sobre las mejillas, el resto de dedos rozando su cuello, pero sin atreverse a acariciarlo, no todavía.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, compartieron aliento y no dejaron de mirarse, ambos petrificados en aquella postura. Entonces, soportado el contacto de la cálida piel de Stiles con las manos ligeramente frías de Derek, el príncipe movió ligeramente la mano derecha y recorrió con el pulgar aquellos labios de boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Stiles tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, tratando de centrarse en sentir, notando como Derek se acercaba cada vez más a él, pero entonces, un golpe en el exterior de la habitación estropeó el momento y actuando por instinto, ambos jóvenes se apartaron el uno del otro, alejándose como si nunca antes hubiera querido estar cerca.

Stiles, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, se volvió tras un instante a Derek y le preguntó con la mirada.

-Tal vez deberías…-dijo el príncipe ante el gesto del chico, su rostro era reflejo de la preocupación que ambos compartían por haber sido pillados haciendo algo que tal vez no debían, pero no pudo terminar la frase, más que nada porque en el fondo, no quería que Stiles se fuera.

-Lo sé.-contestó Stiles a sabiendas de que no debería demorar más tiempo en la habitación del príncipe y se dirigió hacia la puerta justo para escuchar un nuevo golpe, se escuchaba como en la distancia, un objeto cayendo tal vez.

-Será el viento…-dijo Derek yendo tras el chico-Un árbol se habrá partido…

-Sí…-se limitó a decir Stiles, le dirigió una última mirada y la mejor de sus sonrisas, se subió la capucha del manto que llevaba para cubrir el rostro y abrió la puerta lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

-Stiles…-susurró Derek, anhelando volver a ver sus ojos marrones una vez más antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Y el chico lo hizo, se giró un instante antes de alejarse por el pasillo, valiéndose de la oscuridad del manto que llevaba para confabularse con la oscuridad reinante en el castillo.

Fue una lástima que no hubieran prolongado durante más tiempo aquel instante juntos, porque lo que ninguno sabía es que aquella sería la última vez que se verían al menos siendo lo mismo que eran en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Desde el banquete del Baile de Invierno, Kate se había estado comportando como la joven alegre y segura de sí misma que acostumbraba a ser, había convencido a su hermana Claudia de que su enfado respecto al rechazo de Derek no era real, porque en el fondo, eso mismo era lo que Kate quería creer.<p>

Nunca antes la joven había sido rechazada por nadie, también era cierto que hasta Derek, nunca se había tomado en serio eso su anhelo de formar una familia y ahora, a pesar del rechazo del príncipe, lo único que Kate quería era seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, había algo que no la dejaba dormir aquella noche. Kate daba vueltas en la cama desde hacía un par de horas, no conseguía quedarse dormida y no podía dejar de pensar en el príncipe Hale.

La joven rememoraba una y otra vez los días vividos en compañía del chico, los momentos que habían compartido a solas y todo lo que Derek le había hecho sentir, sí, tal vez no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero había sido algo intenso y muy real para Kate; la joven seguía reviviendo cada instante, cada conversación, cada gesto en el rostro del príncipe, pero no encontraba una explicación al rechazo de Derek.

Kate había tratado de descubrir quién era esa otra posible mujer, aquella que había captado la atención de Derek en el torneo y que había causado su caída, pero no era capaz de recordar a ninguna chica en concreto; después, durante el banquete y a pesar de que Kate había estado todo el tiempo tratando de disfrutar de la noche, no pudo dejar de observar al príncipe de vez en cuando, pero durante todo aquel tiempo, la única mujer con la que Derek había interactuado había sido Laura; era también cierto que había varias guerreras Harlinga en la misma mesa que el príncipe, pero ninguna parecía haberle mostrado más atención que a cualquier otro de sus compañeros masculinos. Así que Kate se encontró en ese momento planteándose la realidad de que Derek estuviera enamorado de otra, quizás, el príncipe solo había tratado de poner a Kate a prueba, quizás acaso había querido comprobar si ella estaría a la altura de las expectativas.

Furiosa por haber estado perdida en una vorágine de pensamientos contradictorios, Kate aferró las mantas de la cama que la cubrían con fuerza mientras trataba de ahogar con las mismas un grito furioso y desesperado.

Tras un instante donde el silencio solo era interrumpido por los truenos y el agua cayendo en el exterior, Kate sintió como una ráfaga de aire gélido se colaba en su habitación y hacía moverse las hojas de un libro abierto que antes de acostarse había estado leyendo.

Las velas a medio consumir todavía iluminaban retazos de la habitación de la joven y vio como las llamas bailaban con violencia tras la corriente de aire, estando a punto de apagarse. Kate se acomodó entre las mantas, pero algo captó su atención y se incorporó de la cama. Desde donde estaba, la joven dejó vagar la vista por aquel viejo libro, un libro de brujería, con hechizos y pociones, un manual que su hermana Claudia le había regalado hacía años y que había utilizado en contadas ocasiones para curar heridas graves sobre todo, tanto para personas como para animales, un libro que Kate conocía bastante bien, podría decirse que había incluso hechizos y recetas que sabía preparar casi de memoria y fue justo aquello lo que captó su atención, pues el libro se había quedado abierto, tras el viento, en una página donde había un dibujo que Kate no reconocía.

La joven, aun en la cama, alargó la mano en dirección al libro y un segundo después, este se elevó de la mesa donde había estado posado, luego, con un gesto, Kate hizo que el libro se acercara a ella levitando y la joven lo cogió con ambas manos, todavía abierto por la página extraña.

-Maldiciones…-leyó Kate en voz alta observando el título de aquella página. Contrariada, la joven pasó las hojas y se dio cuenta de que reconocía las caras opuestas a la página que había captado su atención y a la siguiente, y que su grosor parecía sutilmente menor al resto, como si antes aquellas hojas hubieran estado pegadas entre sí.

Queriendo comprobar su hipótesis, Kate trató de separar el siguiente par de hojas, acercó una vela que tenía al lado para tratar de ver tras el pergamino del que estaba hecho aquel libro, pero no vio ningún dibujo o palabra a través de las hojas. Volviendo a posar la vela en el lugar que antes ocupaba, Kate trató de separar con los dedos una hoja que aparentemente parecía una sola y cuando no lo consiguió, trató de hacerlo mágicamente.

Kate sostuvo el libro entre las piernas, sobre las mantas, hizo que la hoja elegida se quedara elevada solo con el gesto de sus manos y luego, colocando ambas palmas a cada lado de la hoja, pero sin llegar a tocarla, trató de separar el pergamino. La joven tuvo que admitir que aquel acto, aparentemente fácil, requirió mucha más entereza y fuerza mental de lo que Kate había supuesto en un principio, pero al fin había conseguido que tras un fogonazo carmesí, la hoja se separara en dos, revelando páginas nuevas nunca antes vistas.

La joven observó divertida el descubrimiento y por un instante pensó en ir a contárselo a su hermana Claudia, poco importaba que fuera de madrugada, un hallazgo como aquel debía ser compartido, pero entonces Kate se detuvo a sí misma, probablemente su hermana la reñiría por haber utilizado la magia de aquella forma y tras eso, seguro que le quitaba el libro, sobre todo cuando Kate reparó en que en aquella nueva página había instrucciones para hacer venenos que iban desde los más suaves, pasando por los de duración temporal y hasta llegar a los mortales.

No, Kate era mayorcita para decidir por sí misma y decidió que aquel sería su secreto. Desde muy pequeña, Kate se había sentido fascinada por la magia y cuando mostró casi sin querer que ella misma tenía esa habilidad, su interés por la misma se había visto acentuada; sin embargo, siempre se había dejado llevar por los consejos de Claudia, quien no solo la instruyó en brujería, sino que también la enseñó todo lo que ella misma sabía y aprendió a Kate a cuando debía utilizar la magia y cuando no, dejándole muy claro que la brujería no era un juego y que solo debía utilizarse cuando no quedaba más opciones y era por una buena causa. Al principio Kate no había dicho nada, estaba demasiado contenta y emocionada con saberse poseedora de algo tan increíble cómo era el don mágico, pero con el tiempo y según se iba haciendo mayor, Kate tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que la magia que Claudia le habían enseñado comenzaba a parecerle aburrida e internamente, la chica buscó formas de probar los límites de su potencial, hacer un libro levitar y mover solo con el uso de la mente otros objetos, había sido un truco que Kate había aprendido por cuenta propia.

Así que con el descubrimiento de aquellas páginas en el libro, Kate no pudo más que soñar con todas las cosas nuevas que sería capaz de llegar a aprender. Abrazada al libro, la chica se dejó caer en la cama, mañana sería otro día, descansada, Kate tendría más fuerza para probar a ver si había más hojas ocultas entre el resto, se convenció a sí misma para esperar a la noche para probar alguno de aquellos hechizos, aunque solo fuera simplemente por ver si era capaz de crear algo que estaba comenzando a alimentar un existentes anhelo de poder.

Dejándose llevar por sus ensoñaciones, Kate se quedó ligeramente dormida, no supo realmente si estaba soñando o seguía en una especie de duermevela extraño, pero cuando volvió a sentir el viento colándose bajo las mantas de su cama y como la intensidad de frio se intensificaba hasta tal extremo que su respiración se condensaba frente a su rostro como si estuviera en el exterior y no en su habitación, la joven no pudo más que abrir los ojos con un atisbo de terror en los mismos.

Kate tragó saliva y se aferró con más fuerza al libro que aun sujetaba entre sus manos, se había quedado petrificada observando una suerte de sombra etérea que flotaba sobre su cama.

-Kate…-dijo una extraña voz que parecía provenir de aquella silueta y al segundo, la joven se relejó, dejando ir el miedo, sintiéndose estúpida por haberlo sentido en primer lugar, no había nada que temer, aquella presencia no iba hacerle daño, solo quería ayudar.

-¿Quién eres?-quiso saber Kate con curiosidad y trató de incorporarse en la cama.

-Tú me has llamado…-dijo la sombra, su voz era sensual, ligeramente femenina-He oído como tu corazón gritaba de dolor… alguien se ha atrevido a jugar con él…

-…- la chica trató de decir algo, pero no pudo y en cambio, se atrevió a pensar en Derek.

-Él…-volvió a hablar la sombra, parecía captar los pensamientos de la chica- No tiene derecho a jugar contigo…

-Es un príncipe, -dijo Kate negando con la cabeza- y sólo está confundido…

-Ser un príncipe o un rey no le da derecho a romper tu corazón…-dijo la sombra elevando la voz, rugiendo casi de enfado- Y no está confundido…

-Yo solo… estaba celosa… -trató de decir la chica, quería creer sus propias palabras, pero a duras penas lo conseguía- Estoy segura de que siente algo por mí… no creo que esté enamorado de alguien más… sólo… sólo tenía miedo…el amor es algo demasiado importante…

-Sí, en eso tienes razón… el amor es importante…demasiado importante…-dijo la presencia- Pero él no merece tu amor, ni tu misericordia y mucho menos tu corazón…

-Yo… yo creo que le quiero…-dijo Kate sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero sin llegar a caer.

-Él a ti no, -dijo la sombra casi con crueldad- le diste tu corazón y él lo pisoteó, rompiéndole en mil pedazos…

-Es un príncipe…-logró decir Kate, como si aquello significara algo, como si su título sencillamente le excusara.

-¡Y tú eres una bruja! –rugió con ira la voz de la sombra- ¡Él debería besar el suelo que tú pisas! ¡Demuéstrale que con el amor no se juega! ¡Enséñale una muestra de tu poder!

-No…no… no puedo hacerle daño…-dijo Kate tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-¡Él no te ama y jamás lo hará!-dijo la presencia comenzando a desvanecerse- ¡Si quieres su corazón, tendrás que cogerlo tú misma!

Kate dejó escapar un pequeño gritito y se dejó caer en la cama, era como si se hubiera desvanecido, desfallecido, un sonido seco se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo, como si a alguien le hubiera caído algo al suelo, tal vez solo era el viento causando la caída de un árbol, pero de todos modos, el ruido provocó que Kate despertara y mirara a su alrededor, contrariada, buscando la presencia.

Kate posó el libro que todavía sujetaba sobre la mesita de noche y valiéndose de la vela para iluminar sus pasos, salió de la cama, con la mirada buscó a la presencia sin dar con ella, tal vez había sido un sueño, tal vez sus miedos y temores habían estado burlándose de ella. El sonido de antes volvió a escucharse, y Kate pegó un salto asustándose, parecía ser que después de todo, un rayo había partido un árbol cercano.

Kate trató de calmar su estado alterado, pero entonces, justo cuando había decidido volver a la cama, sintió lo que parecía ser una puerta abriéndose, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y tratando de ignorar el miedo, la joven salió sigilosamente de su habitación y se atrevió a recorrer el pasillo, aparentemente vacío. Fue entonces, cuando a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, consiguió ver una sombra, una persona envuelta en un manto negro y que fue iluminada fugazmente por un nuevo rayo.

Al instante, Kate reconoció el manto y pensó en Derek, pero aquella silueta era ligeramente más pequeña y delgada que la del príncipe y la joven se quedó congelada en donde estaba, imposible de avanzar más, comprendiendo al fin la realidad.

Alguien había salido de la habitación de Derek a hurtadillas, alguien que llevaba su manto, aquel mismo manto que había prestado a Kate para cubrir sus hombros en la playa y entonces Kate lo supo, más bien lo sintió, el dolor más intenso de todos a la altura de su pecho, su corazón resquebrajándose y rompiéndose en pedazos.

Pero aquello no iba a quedar así, recordando lo dicho por la sombra, Kate logró serenarse, Derek Hale iba a enterarse cuan poderosa era, con sus propias manos le arrebataría su corazón y lo haría sufrir del mismo modo que ella estaba sufriendo.

Con el amor no se juega.

* * *

><p>COMENTARIOS:<p>

-**Luli-Potter**: Gracias! =)

-**Cecy Black-Hathaway**: Gracias por el comentario..! Las partes del fic... en teoría 3, pero aún estoy escribiendo la segunda, así que dependerá de cuan extensa quede esa parte...! Y na... soy más de usar tercera persona para narrar... lo siento!

-**AliciaMalkavian**: Pobre anciana... ella que solo tuvo una revelación y la compartió...jajajaja...! Gracias por el comentario! ;)

-**Cronch100**: Vaya...muchas gracias..., si que debió gustarte para leer de un tirón casi 80 hojas...jajaja...! Gracias de nuevo! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Tras haber salido de la habitación de Derek, Stiles recorrió el castillo, se lo conocía demasiado bien, ya que desde que tenía memoria había vivido allí, sin embargo, la tormenta que seguía cayendo en el exterior, parecía ensombrecer la fortaleza, al joven se le antojó como una sombra acechando, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

Stiles iba tan inmerso en su propia fantasía que si quiera fue consciente de que unos pasos subían la misma escalera que él estaba por bajar, el joven volvía a su habitación, ubicada en un piso inferior y estaba demasiado ocupado asustándose a sí mismo recordando viejas leyendas. Fue así como estuvo a punto de chocarse contra la persona que subía las escaleras y que no resultó ser otra que la reina de Beacon Hills, Talia Hale.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Talia llevándose la mano al corazón sorprendida de encontrarse con Stiles, quien se apresuró a apartar la capucha para mostrar su rostro, un claro indicativo de que no era un enemigo y de que se había llevado el mismo susto que la mujer.

-Lo siento muchísimo, mi señora.-dijo Stiles tratando de calmar su corazón, quien latía ahora por algo que no tenía que ver con lo que antes le había estado agitando.

-No, discúlpame a mí, -dijo la mujer y aunque su voz sonó cariñosa, su gesto era serio y en aquel momento al chico se le antojó similar al que Derek tendía a mostrar- andar por un castillo a oscuras nunca es una buena idea.

-Las velas de los pasillos están casi todas apagadas, -dijo Stiles dirigiendo la mirada a la única vela que estaba próxima a ellos y que apenas conseguía iluminarles- el viento sopla con fuerza esta noche y la corriente las apaga.

-Sí, lo he notado.-dijo Talia y sonrió brevemente mientras se ajustaba su propio manto, tratando de calmar el frío-Por cierto, ¿quién eres?

-Yo…-trató de decir Stiles y al segundo recordó que él no había estado presente cuando la reina había llegado y que solamente sabía de ello porque había escuchado a sus padres hablar al respecto- Soy el sobrino de Christopher Argent, mi madre es Claudia Argent, hermana del duque.

-Ya veo.-dijo la mujer.

-Disculpe mi señora, no le he preguntado y tal vez necesite algo.-dijo Stiles todo lo cortés que pudo, bajó incluso un par de escalones para estar por debajo en la escalera respecto a la mujer.

-No, todo está bien, -se apresuró a decir Talia y siendo como era una mujer observadora, no se le pasó por alto el manto con que Stiles se cubría, recordaba haberlo visto demasiadas veces en hombros de su propio hijo- tan solo no conseguía dormir y a veces me ayuda caminar un poco, pero dado el tiempo que hace fuera, preferí pasear por los pasillos, algo que después de todo no fue una buena idea…

-No es la única…-se atrevió a decir Stiles, sonriendo tímidamente cuando ella le dirigió una intensa mirada.

Pero en vez de reprender al chico acaso por la forma en que le hablaba a una reina, Talia le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y luego hizo el ademán de irse, volviendo a subir escaleras. Stiles esperó un instante y también él se fue, el joven apenas había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando la reina lo llamó.

-Espera, chico…-dijo la mujer, el joven no le había dicho su nombre.

-¿Sí, mi señora?-dijo Stiles y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Mi hijo y tú sois amigos, ¿verdad?-se atrevió a decir Talia, sabía que de no haber sido así, Derek jamás le habría consentido dar su manto; sí, Stiles tal vez pudiera habérselo robado, pero aquella posibilidad era prácticamente nula, sobre todo conociendo al príncipe y al apego que tenía por aquella túnica en concreto.

-Eso quiero creer.-respondió Stiles y apartó la mirada de la reina cuando notó como sus propias mejillas le jugaban una mala pasada sonrojándose.

-Entonces… deberías tener esto.-dijo la mujer, actuando por impulso y entregó a Stiles el colgante de plata con un símbolo de un trisquel que anteriormente había decorado su cuello y que durante todo aquel tiempo había llevado oculto en su mano sin saber por qué se lo había quitado, quería creer que entregárselo a Stiles era el motivo.

-Yo…-dijo el joven observando el colgante-Lo siento…no puedo aceptarlo.

-Claro que sí.-dijo Talia y tiró de la mano de Stiles, obligándolo a cogerlo y haciendo al chico cerrar el puño.

-Pero… ¿por qué?-preguntó Stiles realmente contrariado cuando la reina hacía el ademán de volver a marcharse.

-No lo sé…-dijo ella y en su rostro había una sombra de preocupación y pesar-Pero creo que deberías tenerlo… ¡cuídalo bien y no lo pierdas!

-¡Lo haré!-exclamó Stiles con solemnidad-¡Lo juro!

* * *

><p>Kate volvió a su habitación con paso apresurado, había pensado en enfrentarse a Derek o incluso a la persona que había salido de su habitación y se jactaba llevando su manto, pero no merecía la pena, las palabras, las excusas, las promesas pasarían a ser simples mentiras una vez pronunciadas y Kate había sufrido demasiado como para si quiera pensar que era ella misma quien se estaba equivocando.<p>

La joven llegó hasta su cama y se sentó en el centro, echó mano del libro que antes había estado observando, aquel libro de brujería con páginas hasta entonces desconocidas y se centró en las hojas que hablaban de maldiciones.

Con manos temblorosas Kate trató de leer minuciosamente cada palabra allí escrita, reparó en que la letra de las páginas nuevas era diferente a la que decoraba el resto de páginas, fue consciente de que incluso las páginas de pergamino aparecidas tenían un tono ligeramente más oscuro, pero en aquel momento se negó a pensar que aquello significaba algo, porque a veces, la magia, dejaba su huella tras de sí y a Kate no le importaba qué clase de magia fuera aquella si le permitía, a pesar de todo, vengarse del hombre que había roto su corazón.

Tras varios largos minutos leyendo y releyendo, Kate se convenció de que la primera de las cinco maldiciones que había en aquellas hojas, era la que ella llevaría a cabo sobre Derek. Ni qué decir tenía que aquella maldición se alimentaba del dolor de la propia chica, al tiempo que era la que prometía un mayor sufrimiento.

Una maldición no era como un hechizo, no al menos en el apartado de reunir varios ingredientes y mezclar, condenar a alguien era algo más peligroso y mucho más duradero, salvo quizás los venenos mortales, por lo que Kate debía dejar que su propia magia actuase por cuenta propia, debía tener claras convicciones sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ser consciente de lo que la maldición implicaba y estar segura en todo momento de lo que iba a hacer, sino, la maldición se volvería contra ella.

Pero Kate estaba decidida a actuar, así que tras memorizar un par de frases con las que se supuestamente se desataba la maldición, la joven releyó una vez más todo lo que debía hacer después para que el encantamiento fuera satisfactorio.

Tras prepararse mentalmente, Kate se levantó de la cama, se aseguró de guardar el libro en un lugar seguro y se tomó un instante para coger un manto antes de salir al pasillo y caminar con paso decidido hasta la habitación de Derek.

Kate recorrió el pasillo como una exhalación, más segura de sí misma que nunca y dispuesta a llegar hasta donde hiciera falta para hacer lo que ella consideraba justicia.

La joven cogió aire y se liberó de los nervios y las posibles dudas, entonces entró en la habitación sin ni si quiera llamar, sin esperar a que fuera invitada a entrar.

La habitación de Derek estaba a oscuras, pero con solo dar un paso hacia el interior, la chimenea y las velas desperdigadas por la estancia se encendieron por voluntad de Kate provocando un fogonazo que despertó al príncipe.

Derek se había acostado unos minutos después de que Stiles se fuera y ahora, desconcertado, se recostó sobre la cama para encontrarse con Kate irrumpiendo y acercándose hasta donde él estaba con decisión y la furia pintada en el rostro hasta entonces hermoso.

-¿Kate?-dijo el príncipe contrariado, tratando de acostumbrar la visión a la inundación de luz naranja.

-¡No oses pronunciar mi nombre!-exclamó la mujer con furia y a sus espaldas las puertas se cerraron sin hacer ruido, ya que cualquier sonido podría haber despertado del resto de personas del castillo.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Derek y salió de la cama, vestía únicamente con unos pantalones muy finos, de color blanco y con una amplia camisa del mismo color.

-Despreciaste mi amor, -dijo Kate yendo a su encuentro y extendió el brazo derecho en dirección a Derek- ahora te voy a hacer sufrir por ello…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Derek, no entendía nada, su rostro era reflejo de aquello-¡Deberías irte!

-No hasta que no consiga lo que quiero…-dijo ella y con mirada altiva, obligo al príncipe a detenerse sin la necesidad de tocarle.

-Kate…-dijo el joven, en su tono de voz se mezclaban atisbos de miedo y enfado, estados que se vieron intensificados cuando notó que no podía seguir caminando y que sus pies parecían estar pegados al frio suelo de piedra-¿Qué me estás haciendo?

-¿No es evidente?-preguntó Kate, regocijándose de la situación y se paseó alrededor de Derek, divertida, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que tenía mucho de siniestra.

-¡Eres una bruja!-exclamó Derek y la miró con ira, tratando a cada instante de moverse.

-Entre otras cosas… sí.-dijo la mujer y se situó frente al joven, sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Derek, quien nuevamente la insultó con el movimiento que hizo para apartarse-Vaya, y yo que iba a darte una oportunidad de redimirte…

-¿Oportunidad de qué?-rugió el príncipe y con la mirada trató de localizar alguna de sus armas, pero la espada estaba demasiado lejos y el puñal que había llevado desde que llegaron a Silveria se había quedado bajo la almohada.

-¿Buscas esto?-preguntó Kate y con un movimiento el puñal que permanecía bajo la cama cruzó la habitación y la joven lo agarró con fuerza.

Derek volvió al silencio, luchando por liberarse del influjo de Kate que le impedía moverse, meditando seriamente si gritar para pedir ayuda, pero encontrándose con que si hacía eso probablemente terminaría abocando a otros a su misma suerte.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi…-dijo Kate y volvió a pasearse alrededor del príncipe mientras jugaba con el puñal haciéndolo levitar a escasos centímetros de su mano- supe que eras diferente… había tanta tristeza y tanta furia en tu mirada…, creo que fue esa fiereza, esa pasión… lo que más me atrajo de ti… entonces decidí que serías tú el depositario de mi amor… eras un príncipe valeroso, un guerrero… te merecías que alguien te amara incondicionalmente… pero, ¿qué hiciste tú? ¡Me traicionaste!

En aquel momento del discurso, Kate se sitió a espaldas de Derek, le rodeó con los brazos, puñal en mano y recorrió el cuerpo del joven, notando los músculos bajo la fina tela, notando el rechazo que su cercanía desataba en el príncipe y sirviéndose del odio para alimentar su ansia de venganza; Kate estaba buscando el instante perfecto para desatar la maldición y aquel momento había llegado.

Entonces, con determinación, Kate rompió la tela de la camisa de Derek, dejando al descubierto su pecho, luego se dio la vuelta y le enfrentó, disponiéndose cara a cara, jurándose que su rostro sería lo que último que el príncipe vería antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

-Deberías haber correspondido mi amor y hubiéramos sido felices, -dijo Kate paseando la punta del puñal de Derek sobre pecho, pero sin llegar a rasgar la piel, todavía- pero elegiste dar tu corazón a otra…

Derek rugió con furia, tratando de gritar con rabia y al instante Kate lo silenció con un gesto, obligándolo a caer de rodillas, en actitud suplicante, frente a ella.

-Una pena…-dijo Kate negando con la cabeza y cortó a Derek superficialmente a la altura del corazón, observando embelesaba como la sangre resbalaba por su pálida piel y salpicaba la camisa desgarrada- porque si tu corazón no puede ser mío… ¡no será de nadie!

Entonces Kate dejó caer el puñal a sus pies, tocó con sus dedos la sangre que aún manaba del recién corte hecho en el pecho de Derek y tras dibujar tres círculos sobre el corazón, apoyó la palma en el mismo lugar, sonrió una última vez al príncipe y cerró los ojos antes de decir:

-Derek Hale yo te maldigo… tu rompiste mi corazón y ahora yo te arrancaré el tuyo; -el príncipe comenzó a notar como su corazón latía más enloquecido que antes y un instante después un intenso dolor le sacudió todo el cuerpo, Derek trató de luchar, pero no podía más que gritar, cegado por el dolor y por el fulgor que había conquistado la mano de Kate, posada sobre su pecho y que parecía estar tratando de colarse en su interior- te condeno a una eternidad de oscuridad, sangre, dolor y sufrimiento… vagarás por este mundo entre las sombras, no serás más que una bestia inhumana… condenada… atada a mí… maldita por siempre…

Kate sonrió mientras pronunciaba cada una de las palabras, desatando la maldición, notando como su magia se alimentaba de sus pensamientos, de su dolor, de los recuerdos de un amor que nunca fue tal. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto duró aquello hasta que la mujer se apartó, parecía cansada, agitada, como si parte de su energía vital se hubiera consumido, tal vez así fuera en parte, pues su alma acababa de ser marcada con aquel acto deleznable.

-¿Qué… me has hecho…?- habló Derek en un susurro sin levantar la cabeza que había dejado caer cuando Kate se apartó. El fuego intenso que había sentido se había detenido, pero el príncipe sentía que algo era diferente en él, sentía una intensa oscuridad conquistando cada rincón de su cuerpo, ensombreciéndolo todo a su paso.

-¡Míralo tú mismo!-exclamó Kate, se acercó a Derek y tirándole del pelo, le obligó a levantar la vista para encontrar en manos de la mujer el corazón que le había sido arrancado.

Derek abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo al contemplar aquello, no concebía lo que acababa de pasar, no era capaz de asimilarlo, a pesar de que en el fondo, sabía que todo aquello era real, que aquella mujer, en la que había confiado y a la que había dispuesto a considerar una amiga, le había robado literalmente le corazón; sin embargo, lo que Derek no comprendía era cómo seguía estando vivo.

Todavía aterrado, volvió la mirada hacia su pecho, el corte hecho por el puñal había desaparecido, aunque ahora podían verse, a pesar de la sangre derramada, unas marcas uniformes, como de uñas o garras, sobre la altura del corazón y que comenzaban a cicatrizar.

El joven rugió furioso y sintió una intensa ira que en oleadas sacudía su cuerpo, logró ponerse en pie y en aquel momento poco le importó si realmente había sido Kate quien le había librado de sus ataduras invisibles, distraída como estaba mirando el corazón de Derek, todavía en su mano, impregnada del sangre del príncipe que goteaba sobre el suelo, el joven llegó hasta donde estaba Kate y cogiéndola por el cuello con ambas manos, la empotró contra la pared con fuerza.

Sin embargo, era como si Kate supiera algo que Derek ignoraba, porque la joven se limitaba a mirar al príncipe con una sonrisa y no había dado muestras de que el agarre del cuello le estuviera afectando realmente.

Derek estaba por preguntarle qué le hacía tanta gracia, entonces sintió como las manos le temblaban cada vez que intentaba ejercer más fuerza en el agarre contra Kate, tambaleándose el joven dio varios pasos hacia atrás, apartándose de la mujer, quien todavía le observaba con aquella cruel sonrisa y su corazón en la mano.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-logró decir Derek antes de volver a caer de rodillas en el suelo, el fuego que antes sentía en un interior había vuelto a descargarse sobre su cuerpo, pero era más intenso, más doloroso que antes, Derek sentía como cada fibra de su piel estuviera ardiendo, abrasándolo todo desde su interior y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

-Te estás convirtiendo en la bestia que realmente eres…-dijo Kate sonriendo más abiertamente y se agachó para que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura de los del príncipe.

-¡Te mataré!-rugió Derek sintiendo un sabor metálico en la boca.

-Recuerda que no puedes, -dijo la mujer mostrando el corazón del joven cual trofeo-¡tengo tu corazón!

Tras aquello, Derek reparó en sus manos, las uñas se le habían ennegrecido y se afilaban ante sus ojos, el joven se volvió hacia Kate y ella no pudo más que sonreír complacida cuando la hasta entonces mirada de ojos verdes del joven príncipe, brilló en la penumbra de la habitación con un fulgor animal de un intenso color azulado. La maldición se estaba cobrando su venganza.

Tras los primeros indicios de transformación, Derek no pudo más que entregarse al dolor, sintió como todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo se partían, como la ropa que todavía vestía se mezclaba con su piel hasta entonces pálida para después verse impregnada de un color oscuro y adquiría una textura como de pelaje. Unos minutos, eternos para el príncipe, justo lo contrario para Kate, después, en el lugar que antes Derek Hale había ocupado, surgió un lobo de piel negra y ojos azules.

-Vaya, -dijo Kate poniéndose en pie-estuviste a punto de dar tu vida por un lobo y ahora te transformas en uno…que paradójico, ¿no crees?

Derek, el lobo que ahora era, rugió a Kate mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes en gesto de clara amenaza.

-Tu vida ahora me pertenece, -dijo ella, satisfecha-y también tu corazón…

Aquella noche un lobo aulló a la luna, oculta por las nubes de la tormenta, de la forma más cruel y desgarradora que pudo conseguir, lanzando al cielo una promesa de venganza.

Aquella misma noche, Kate Argent, tal y como todos la habían conocido, moría para dar paso a alguien cruel y terrible, una bruja cuya furia no conocería límites.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS:<strong>

-Cronch100: Gracias por seguir leyendo!

-AliciaMalkavian: Espero que tras este capítulo aun te queden ganas de seguir leyendo...jeje! Gracias como siempre por estar pendiente del fic! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde que Derek Hale se perdió en la noche para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, su hermana Laura se había encontrado la puerta de la habitación del joven abierta de par en par y un reguero de sangre en el suelo. Las teorías al respecto de lo que le había ocurrido al príncipe no tardaron en extenderse a lo largo y ancho de Beacon Hills y pronto, una oscuridad pareció sumir a todo el reino.

Las guerras no tardaron en aparecer en aquel instante de debilidad, el miedo y el terror corrieron como la pólvora, adueñándose de las supersticiones de la gente y acentuando un temor que había estado latente mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero ahora, poco importaba ya, cuando la reina Talia Hale ya había muerto y su hija mayor parecía haber corrido su misma suerte, el nombre de Derek se había prácticamente olvidado y la esperanza de que un día el príncipe perdido volviera para reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía, apenas era una luz entre las sombras.

Sin embargo, él seguía pensando en el joven príncipe, en sus rostro serio y atractivo, en la palidez de su piel y en su intensa mirada de ojos verdes, aquellas noches, cuando él todavía pensaba en Derek, nada podía hacer más que envolverse en su manto negro y soñar con los ojos abiertos en lo que sintió la última vez que hablaron, las palabras de una conversación que cada día era más difícil recuperar, pero al menos aquel recuerdo era lo único que le permitía conciliar el sueño, un sueño inquieto que nunca superaba las cuatro horas, el estado de alerta en el que vivía desde hacía años, le impedía si quiera un instante de calma, pero alguien tenía que hacer algo, a pesar de que no hubiera esperanza, a pesar de que todo estuviera perdido, juró que iba a luchar y lo haría hasta su último aliento.

-¡Stiles!-la familiar voz de su madre Claudia hizo al joven volver a la realidad. Él ya se había cansado de preguntarle por qué había dejado de llamarle por su nombre real y ella ya se había cansado de darle una respuesta de mirada triste que solo conseguía estrujar un poco más su ya maltrecho corazón; así que el joven se limitó a recostarse sobre la cama improvisada sobre la había estado descansando y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Ambos, madre e hijo, se habían refugiado en una pequeña cabaña en las proximidades del bosque de Tresnite, su vida actual nada tenía que ver con la que antaño habían llevado, pero Claudia se repetía una y otra vez que aquello suponía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Muchas cosas cambiaron con la desaparición del príncipe Hale, fueron cambios paulatinos en la mayoría, otros ocurrieron de forma tan bruscas que las personas apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Aquello había ocurrido en Silveria.

Claudia Argent era una persona inteligente y suspicaz, había sentido la presencia de la magia en la habitación del príncipe desaparecido y pronto sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando se enfrentó a su hermana menor Kate. Lo que Claudia no fue capaz de ver ni mucho menos de imaginar, fue lo que la magia mal utilizada había provocado en Kate, quien con el paso de los días se convirtió en una mujer fría y dura, una mujer poderosa que no tenía piedad si quiera para los de su misma sangre.

Huir fue la única opción para Claudia, sobre todo cuando su propio marido, John, dio su vida para protegerla a ella y al hijo de ambos. El poder que Kate habían alcanzado no era rival para Claudia, pero que se hubiera refugiado con su hijo en el bosque, no significaba que hubieran dejado de luchar, a pesar de que habían perdido de la vista el objetivo de su lucha, a pesar de que aquel mundo estuviera tan perdido en la oscuridad que la promesa de un cambio se desvanecía cada día un poco más.

-¿Madre?-preguntó Stiles bajando a la planta interior. Arriba, donde él había estado, tenían un par de lechos improvisados, abajo estaba lo que podría ser una cocina, una estancia que consistía en una chimenea y que contaba con una mesa y un par de sillas, un baúl en una esquina y poco más.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?-preguntó ella, a pesar del tiempo, del sufrimiento, su belleza seguía estando latente y Stiles no pudo más que sonreírle con cariño mientras se acercaba a ella.

Claudia estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, en el fuego cocinaba algo que desprendía un intenso olor a hierba recién cortada y la mujer no dejaba de remover la mezcla con un cucharón de madera.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Stiles y la sustituyó en el remover la mezcla-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-¡Mejor!-exclamó la mujer y sonrió brevemente a su hijo antes de tratar de controlar una mueca de dolor, luego comenzó a soltar las vendas que cubrían la parte superior de su brazo derecho, dejando al descubierto una extraña marca, como de tatuaje, con la forma de un pequeño triángulo del que serpenteaban marcadas venas tintadas de negro.

-¡Mientes fatal!-dijo el chico negando con la cabeza y la miró con preocupación. El paso del tiempo no solo había convertido a Stiles en un hombre, sino que le había dado una visión de la vida que había conseguido endurecer su carácter-Ahora me dirás que esas marcas nuevas que hasta ayer no estaban ahí, las has pintado tu esta noche, ¿no?

-¡Stiles!-exclamó Claudia fulminando a su hijo por la mirada por la ironía con que le había hablado, pero tampoco podía juzgarle por tratar de protegerse a sí mismo valiéndose de muros construidos a base de mantener a las personas alejadas y dosis extra de sarcasmo.

-Tu herida no está mejorando, -dijo él con exasperando- esta medicina que me haces remover no sirve para nada, sólo retrasa lo inevitable.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que quieres que tu madre muera pronto.-dijo la mujer y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto!-exclamó Stiles y esta vez fue él quien dirigió una dura mirada a su madre mientras tensaba la mandíbula, obligándose a sí mismo para mantener la boca cerrada y no decir algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría, pues realmente no lo pensaba.

-Lo sé, cariño.-dijo Claudia y extendió la otra mano hacia su hijo para que éste se la estrechara-Ya lo sé, pero… necesito tiempo…

-Esto solo está prologando tu dolor, -dijo Stiles y sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia, pero él las ignoró como tantas veces había hecho-yo… no quiero que mueras, no quiero perderte, pero una herida hecha por un arma Dargoss… ambos sabemos que no tiene cura y sé que te hice una promesa… pero no voy a poder cumplirla…

-Stiles, eres fuerte, estoy segura de que harás lo que tienes que hacer llegado el momento; -sentenció la mujer- además, mi sufrimiento merece la pena, sobre todo cuando estamos más cerca de detenerla.

-No estamos más cerca de detenerla, -Stiles evitó pronunciar el nombre de su tía Kate, sabía lo que todavía la afectaba su madre escucharlo-¿por qué te mientes a ti misma?

-Yo solo…-trató de decir la mujer, pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

Fue entonces cuando Stiles dejó de remover, se acercó a ella y tras hundir una rodilla en el suelo de madera, cogió a su madre por ambas manos y se las apretó con fuerza, tratando de infundirle unos ánimos que ni él mismo creía tener.

-Iré de nuevo a visitar a Melissa, -dijo el chico- estoy seguro de que entre sus conocimientos y los tuyos algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Cariño…-dijo Claudia, ambos sabían de la gravedad de una herida hecha por un Dargoss, no había cura, era mortal en cualquiera de las ocasiones, pero que fuera una realidad no iba a evitar que madre e hijo trataran de apoyarse mutuamente, aunque los papeles de quien era el pesimista recayera en uno o en el otro según el momento.

Stiles se limitó a negar con la cabeza repetidamente y posó la frente sobre las rodillas de la mujer mientras todavía sujetaba con fuerza sus manos.

El joven había perdido a demasiados seres queridos en poco tiempo y no creía ser capaz de soportar la pérdida de su madre, se negaba a creer que no hubiera opción, a pesar de que ya lo hubieran intentado todo, a pesar de que ya hubiera visto con anterioridad lo que provocaba en una víctima ser herida por un Dargoss.

Dargoss, aquellos extraños seres que a Stiles se le antojaban como fantasmas oscuros, eran entes vaporosos, incorpóreos, como un nubarrón oscuro que tomaba en ocasiones la forma de hombres, normalmente guerreros. Según decían las leyendas, aquellos fantasmas antaño habían sido caballeros valerosos que se habían dejado corromper o que habían traicionado a los suyos y que ahora vagaban por la tierra respondiendo únicamente a quien había tenido la osadía de convocarlos, sometiéndoles a una voluntad oscura y cruel. De ese modo, cuando un ser como aquellos te hería, no había escapatoria, su oscuridad penetraba en el cuerpo de la víctima, impregnando su corazón y perturbando su mente, mancillando lo que esa persona había sido en vida y convirtiéndola a su vez en un ser similar a ellos.

Por eso Claudia Argent no tenía opción, por eso su hijo sabía que la mujer se estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad, por eso ambos sabían que si se sacrificaba al menos Claudia podría descansar en paz; sin embargo, saber todo aquello, no significaba que tener que aceptar la muerte fuera más fácil.

-Juro que me vengaré…-rugió Stiles tras un segundo volviendo a alzar la cabeza y mirando a su madre-Aunque sea lo último que haga…

Era evidente que la rabia impregnaba las palabras del chico, pero lo había perdido absolutamente todo y no podía hacer más que seguir luchando para no terminar perdiéndose a sí mismo.

Las palabras en circunstancias como aquellas sobraban y era mejor tratar de aprovechar el tiempo que todavía tenían, así que Claudia se puso en pie, pidió a Stiles con un gesto que quitara el caldero del fuego y éste lo posó sobre la mesa.

La mujer cogió un trozo de tela, lo sumergió en el todavía humeante líquido y dejó que se impregnara bien de aquella mezcla, luego lo retiró y dejó que su hijo utilizara a modo de venda aquella tela cubriéndole las venas negras que decoraban su brazo, el calor que pudo llegar a sentir sobre la piel debido al contacto de la sustancia hervida, se limitó a concentrarse en las marcas, era una lucha interna donde se trataba de combatir la oscuridad.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó el chico tras terminar de vendar a su madre.

-Sí.-dijo Claudia frunciendo levemente los labios, el dolor que sentía era constante, a pesar de que aquellas hierbas la calmaban un poco. Su final estaba cerca.

Stiles asintió, no muy convencido, despejó la mesa de madera que ocupaba el centro de la pequeña habitación y luego desplegó sobre ella el mapa de pergamino que había tenido guardado en la bolsa que colgaba de su cintura.

-¿Estás preparada para ponerle las cosas difíciles a la oscuridad?-preguntó Stiles esbozando una sonrisa retadora y mirando a Claudia con un brillo que refulgía de ganas por luchar.

* * *

><p>Kate Argent estaba en aquel momento en las habitaciones de su castillo en Silveria. Tras la muerte o desaparición del resto de la familia Argent, la joven había tomado las riendas de la situación y había jugado las bazas necesarias a su favor para erigirse soberana de aquellas tierras y las de los alrededores.<p>

En el reino de Beacon Hills ya no había rey o reina, podría decirse que la duquesa Argent era la noble que ostentaba el poder en aquel momento, a pesar de que muchos de los ciudadanos no estuvieran de acuerdo con aquello, no tenían elección, algunos porque realmente temían lo que Kate pudiera llegar a hacerles, sobre todo desde que la vieron invocar a un ejército oscuro hecho solo de armaduras para enfrentar a aquellos enemigos de reinos vecinos que habían tratado de aprovechar la debilidad de la familia Hale.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Kate tenía todo lo que podía llegar a desear, no estaba contenta ni mucho menos. Cuando la joven desató la maldición sobre el menor de los Hale, no fue consciente de lo que aquello iba a suponer para sí misma, para su cuerpo mortal y para su alma ahora corrupta, porque parecía ser que toda maldición, se alimenta de la persona que la lanza y aquello no era otra que la propia Kate.

De ahí que pudiera decirse que la mujer estuviera furiosa, paseándose de un lado para otro en su habitación, esperando, había roto tres espejos para no tener que seguir viendo su rostro, un rostro donde la belleza se consumía y las arrugas y las manchas la surcaban, un rostro que aparentaba muchísimos más años de los que Kate tenía.

-Mi señora…-dijo una voz masculina tras haber llamado a la puerta de la habitación y esperando invitación.

-¡Pasa!-casi rugió Kate sin volverse, la mujer estaba junto a la ventana, observando la llegada del invierno un año más, alimentándose en silencio del odio de sus recuerdos.

-Mi señora, ya está todo listo.-añadió el joven entrando en la habitación, vestía como un caballero y Kate no pudo más que regodearse al verle cuando al fin se volvió.

-Jackson, querido…-dijo la mujer esbozando una amplia sonrisa, oculta ligeramente ahora por el velo negro con el que se había cubierto el rostro.

Oh, los Harlingas, hombres y mujeres valerosos, Kate tenía que reconocer que habían sido un digno contrincante, pero ella era una bruja después de todo y sabía cómo tentar a las personas.

Jackson había sido el más fácil de convencer de todos y por eso con los años el joven rubio se había convertido en la mano derecha de la mujer, cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia, Kate no podía más que maravillarse de las ironías del destino.

-La luna creciente surgirá esta noche en el cielo en un par de horas,-explicó el joven-los Dargoss están ya preparados para la búsqueda.

-Bien…-dijo Kate acercándose al rubio, notando como él se ponía tenso con su proximidad, sonriendo divertida por aquello, se paseó alrededor del chico- Cuando la luna surja lanzaré el hechizo…

-¿Necesitas algo más?-se atrevió a preguntar Jackson tratando de mantener la mirada alta, el joven no podía negar que él mismo ansiaba el poder que Kate le había dado y disfrutaba del mismo, pero le estaba costando demasiado, ya que sabía que un pequeño error podía ser el último, por eso al mismo tiempo que sentía algo por ella, la temía.

-¡Dejar de consumirme!-escupió Kate con frustración dejándose llevar por la ira.

Jackson tragó saliva y se mantuvo quieto en el mismo sitio, trató de templar el latido enloquecido de su corazón cuando Kate se plantó frente a él y se apartó el velo.

-¿Tú me ves hermosa?-preguntó la mujer, a pesar de que ninguna de las respuestas que diera el joven la iba a satisfacer, necesitaba oírlo.

-En unos días volverás a recuperar tu belleza. -dijo Jackson con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir.

-¡No!-rugió ella-Cada día el encantamiento dura menos tiempo, la esencia de jóvenes vírgenes está poco a poco perdiendo su efecto… ¡tengo que encontrar algo más duradero!

-Pero mi señora, hemos reunido todos los libros de hechizos y encantamientos…-dijo el rubio.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo Kate, su enfado aumentaba por momentos-¡Ese maldito libro y su maldición eterna! ¡Ahí tiene que estar la solución!

-¿Has probado ya el hechizo de inmortalidad?-preguntó Jackson con curiosidad, en su fuero interno latió un deseo propio por vida eterna.

-Ese hechizo está incompleto,-dijo Kate y volvió a pasearse por la habitación- una parte del mismo está velado por la sangre… sangre… sangre…

El caballero se limitó a observar a la bruja, murmurando la palabra "sangre" una y otra vez como si tratara de descubrir algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

-¿Habéis visto al lobo negro?-preguntó Kate de repente con voz serena, volviendo a cubrir su rostro con el velo, dejando atrás la imagen de mujer desquiciada.

-Los campesinos dicen que le han visto rondar por las ruinas de Triska-Lion en las noches de luna llena, -le comentó Jackson- nadie se atreve ya a cruzar el bosque de los alrededores de ese castillo, dicen que… hay como una niebla oscura que parece custodiarlo continuamente…

-Mmmm… está demasiado lejos de Silveria… ¿qué estará tramando esa bestia?-dijo Kate, pero parecía estar hablando más bien para sí que para el joven caballero.

Jackson tenía sus sospechas acerca de aquel lobo, lo había visto una vez a lo lejos y la mirada de un color azul helado que el lobo le dirigió al caballero, fue el aliciente perfecto para que Jackson si quiera se atreviera a perseguirle y tratar de darle caza. Había algo raro en aquel animal y cada vez que Kate le preguntaba por él sus creencias se confirmaban, de alguna forma, la mujer y aquel lobo estaban vinculados.

-No… la maldición no puede romperse… pero tal vez su corazón…-siguió murmurando Kate.

-¿Mi señora?-se atrevió a preguntar Jackson y la miró con extrañeza.

-¡Déjame sola!-exclamó Kate de repente alzando la voz e invitando con un gesto a que el caballero se fuera.

Sin mediar palabra, el rubio exhaló un breve gesto con la cabeza en señal de sumisión y salió de la habitación todo lo rápido que pudo.

Kate esperó un instante hasta que Jackson cerrara la puerta tras de sí y luego caminó hacia su cama, justo al lado, sobre una de las mesitas de noche de uno de los laterales, descansaba una extraña caja de madera con filigranas grabados y que parecía lacada de una sustancia rojiza. Sentándose al borde de la cama, Kate cogió la caja y se la colocó sobre las rodillas antes de abrirla, captando antes a través de la mano posada sobre la tapa, un sonido rítmico que la bruja encontraba realmente gratificante.

-Oh, mi dulce príncipe, -dijo Kate esbozando una sonrisa y abrió al fin la caja para encontrarse con un palpitante corazón humano-a pesar de la adversidad, siempre podré contar contigo.

* * *

><p>Claudia y su hijo miraron detenidamente y en silencio el mapa desplegado sobre la mesa. En él estaba dibujado de forma sencilla lo que parecían ser las siete provincias que en su momento habían formado el reino de Beacon Hills.<p>

Sin embargo, ahora, dos de las provincias habían pasado a formar parte del reino vecino, el terreno donde el castillo de Triska-Lion se erigía había pasado a ser tierra de nadie y al anterior ducado de Silveria había incluido en sus fronteras la provincia más próxima. Madre e hijo estaban en la actualidad en medio de todo aquello, en la provincia de Tresnite, un lugar lo suficientemente próximo de Silveria, pero no lo bastante como para estar sometido constantemente la presencia de sus tropas negras.

-Vale, -dijo Stiles rompiendo el silencio y señalando partes del mapa donde él o su madre habían hecho breves anotaciones a base del uso de la magia- el ejército negro sigue estando en el castillo de Silveria, pero los Dargoss parecen estar agrupándose.

-Si mis cuentas no me fallan, -dijo Claudia observando detenidamente los dibujos hechos en el pergamino y que su hijo había señalado- esta noche se lanzará un nuevo hechizo de búsqueda.

-¿Crees que esta vez llegaremos a tiempo?-preguntó Stiles dudando de sí mismo durante un segundo.

-Todavía hay cosas que no sabemos y otras muchas que suponemos pero que tampoco podemos confirmar, -dijo la mujer- mi herm… ella, está siendo afectada por su propia magia, eso sí que lo tenemos claro, pero a pesar de que ignoramos el motivo, es evidente que se está consumiendo…

-De no ser así, no estaría localizando y sacrificando jóvenes para alimentar su magia.-dijo Stiles continuando la explicación de Claudia.

-Así es, -afirmó la mujer- yo… no lo sé; hemos encantado este pergamino para que nos muestra toda la magia que se realice en el reino, con un poco de suerte podremos llegar a la víctima antes de que los Dargoss la atrapen, la última vez estuvimos bastante cerca.

-La última vez…-dijo Stiles torciendo el gesto, aquella última vez habían llegado justo cuando aquellos fantasmas trataban de capturar a un chico que apenas debía tener quince años, habían tratado de detenerlos a pesar de que no tuvieran un arma que todavía fuera eficaz contra los Dargoss y la situación se les había ido de las manos, no solo no habían conseguido no salvar al chico, sino que Claudia resultó herida.

-Stiles, todo irá bien;-dijo su madre con serenidad, tratando de transmitirle confianza- eres más fuerte de lo que tú te crees, tan solo tienes que creértelo…

-Pero la magia…-trató de decir él- Siempre has dicho que solo ha de utilizar por una buena causa…

-¿Y qué mejor causa que proteger a este reino de la oscuridad?-preguntó Claudia.

Stiles iba a contestar, decir algo al respecto, algo como que no se sentía capaz ni mucho menos poderoso para enfrentar a la clase de magia de la que era capaz Kate Argent, pero no tuvo tiempo, un fulgor ámbar cruzó el mapa con origen en el castillo de Silveria y recorrió el papel dejando tras de sí una estela, como la de un cometa.

-La próxima víctima está aquí, -dijo Stiles señalando en el lugar donde el brillo ambarino se detuvo- el pueblo del centro de Tresnite es el lugar señalado.

-¡Pues preparémonos!-exclamó Claudia con decisión-¡Esta vez nosotros tenemos ventaja, estamos más cerca!

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

**-AliciaMalkavian:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo...jeje, a ver que tal...! Gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo..!

-**Cecy Black Hathaway**: El odio es muy malo! :P

**-naledca:** Gracias por el comentario!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Kate había lanzado su hechizo localizador, en algún lugar, un joven virgen se preparaba para morir. Una pena, se dijo la bruja, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado de sentirse culpable, su vida y su juventud suponían para ella más que cualquier acto de piedad.

A su señal, los Dargoss se pusieron en marcha, aquellos jinetes fantasmagóricos solo podían cabalgar en la noche, pero Kate los necesitaba para que siguiesen su hechizo localizador, porque aquellos seres eran los únicos que podían ver más allá de lo tangible, los únicos que podían seguir la señal del hechizo y llegar hasta la persona elegida.

Sin embargo, la bruja podía notar la presencia de los propios Dargoss y como era una mujer impaciente por naturaleza, no se contentaba con permanecer en su castillo esperando a que le trajeran al joven que daría su vida para que Kate siguiera existiendo. Como siempre pasaba, Kate acompañaba a Jackson y al resto de jinetes en su recorrido por el reino, le gustaba además tenerlo todo controlado, ya que la mujer si quiera se fiaba de su propia sombra.

-Todo listo, mi señora.-dijo Jackson de modo servicial cuando Kate llegó hasta el lugar donde los caballos y los caballeros estaban esperando y le cedió a Kate las riendas de su propio caballo.

El recorrido hasta la salida se produjo en un silencio sepulcral, Kate había echado de su castillo a toda persona que no fuera imprescindible y ahora, la fortaleza, cuando no estaba en celebración, parecía un páramo abandonado.

Aquella noche Kate se subió a su caballo luchando por controlar la bestia, quien parecía notar la oscuridad proveniente de la bruja y se resistió a ella, al menos durante un segundo. La mujer espoleó al caballo y cabalgó hacia el camino seguida por sus caballeros, sentía la necesidad de llevar el ritual de rejuvenecimiento cuanto antes, en unos días tendría una fiesta y tenía que mantenerse a la altura.

Porque sí, aquello era algo que nunca se cansaba de hacer, recibir en su fortaleza a hombres y mujeres que querían y odiaban a Kate a partes iguales, pero que no dejaban de querer contar con su apoyo, después de todo, sin la aceptación de aquellas personas, nobles en su mayoría, Kate no habría alcanzado el poder.

* * *

><p>Stiles y Claudia habían hecho lo propio saliendo de su cabaña y montando en sus respectivos caballos. La casa donde ahora vivían estaba en mitad del bosque, el pueblo no estaba demasiado lejos, pero al menos les llevaría unas horas llegar hasta allí.<p>

-Madre, tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo Stiles de repente, alzando la voz para que la mujer le oyera. Las sombras de los altos árboles se cernían sobre sus cabezas, el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero a pesar de todo, la noche era clara y la luna en el cielo iluminaba permitiendo una buena visibilidad.

-¿Qué clase de presentimiento?-preguntó Claudia, había aprendido a no dudar del instinto de su hijo.

-No estoy seguro.-dijo el chico evitando mirar a su madre, la sensación le oprimía el pecho con fuerza cuando miraba a la mujer, pero nada podía ya hacer, había tratado de convencer a Claudia para que no le acompañara aquella noche, pero era imposible discutir con la mujer.

-¡Estoy preparada para lo que tenga que pasar!-exclamó ella adivinando en cierta forma los pensamientos de su hijo.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada, también él había aprendido a guardar silencio cuando antes se hubiera puesto a hablar sin parar y de cualquier cosa para templar sus ánimos. Y durante varios minutos, el trayecto a caballo se hizo así, en silencio.

Pero el chico no lo pudo resistir más y habló de nuevo.

-No entiendo como toda esa gente está ciega ante Kate, -dijo Stiles dejando que la furia se manifestara en su expresión- si supieran cómo es realmente…

-Las personas estamos ciegas a lo que decidimos ignorar, -sentenció Claudia- todos perciben que es peligrosa, pero es más fácil estar de su lado que enfrentarla.

-Él la enfrentó, estoy seguro.-dijo Stiles sujetando con fuerza las riendas del caballo, haciendo que la piel de los guantes que llevaba amenazara con romperse.

-No sabemos lo que le pasó.-contestó la mujer, sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba su hijo.

-Tú percibiste la presencia de la magia en la habitación de la que desapareció.-añadió el chico, el recuerdo del príncipe Hale todavía seguía causándole estragos.

-Lo sé, pero la magia solo es una de las múltiples posibilidades para su desaparición, pudo haberse ido por cuenta propia…-dijo Claudia, a pesar de que ni ella misma se creía aquella posibilidad.

-Kate lo mató, estoy seguro. -rugió Stiles y durante un segundo, en sus ojos marrones pareció verse un destello verdoso.

-Tal vez…-se aventuró aquella vez a decir la mujer; muchas veces antes habían hablado de aquel tema, pero la conversación siempre terminaba cuando Stiles se ponía demasiado furioso como para pensar con claridad, así que Claudia se limitaba a dejarlo estar, pero a sabiendas de que le quedaba poco tiempo en ese mundo, quizás era hora de compartir con su hijo una creencia que se había estado gestando en su cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo.

-¿Tal vez qué?-le preguntó Stiles, alentándola a continuar-¡Madre!

-Hay cosas peores que la muerte.-dijo Claudia y al segundo se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello de forma tan brusca- Me refiero a que… bueno, no tiene por qué estar muerto, tal vez solo esté…prisionero de alguna forma…

-¿Qué?-dejó escapar el chico elevando la voz e hizo a su caballo de detenerse, colocándose en mitad del camino y obligando a su madre también a parar- ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Sólo es una hipótesis, no sabemos lo que ocurrió con él, -dijo la mujer, si ella misma se alteraba al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, no era muy diferente lo que a Stiles experimentaba al escuchar el nombre de Derek- y bueno, no quería darte falsas esperanzas…

-Pero al menos, serían esperanzas.-dijo Stiles y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza para tratar de mantenerse sereno, dirigió una mirada expectante a su madre.

-Hay muchas cosas sobre la magia que yo ignoro, cariño; -admitió Claudia- siempre hubo un límite que yo nunca estuve dispuesta a cruzar, pero en aquella habitación ese límite se cruzó, estoy segura y créeme cuando te digo que hay tormentos peores con la muerte.

-Pero… -dijo el chico tras una larga pausa donde sus neuronas trataban de encontrar un sentido a todo lo que sabía e intentando al tiempo encajar la nueva información al respecto del príncipe-¡No lo entiendo!

-Piensa Stiles, -dijo la mujer- ella le amaba, pero él la rechazó… matarle hubiera sido demasiado fácil, pero si en vez de eso… le retenía de alguna forma, contra su voluntad…. entonces…

-Entonces seguiría teniendo poder sobre él.-dijo el joven terminando la frase de su madre-¿Cuándo descubriste todo eso?

-Yo… llevo algún tiempo dándole vueltas; -tuvo que admitir Claudia- pero como ya te he dicho… no quería darte falsas esperanzas…

Stiles se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír brevemente, en cierto modo entendía la postura de su madre, sobre todo conociéndose como se conocía, porque de saber que Derek tenía una posibilidad de seguir vivo, habría irrumpido en el castillo de Silveria aunque aquello supusiera su final. Pero también el chico quería creer que había madurado y que ahora, actuaría de forma diferente, parándose al menos un instante a idear un plan.

* * *

><p>Kate viajaba por el reino haciéndose pasar por un jinete más, la ropa y las armaduras que lucía dejaban claro que pertenecían al ejército negro silveriano y nadie osaría detenerles, era una forma segura de viajar para la bruja, la cual siempre quería estar en primera línea para así tratar de prevenir los posibles problemas que surgieran.<p>

El líder de los Dargoss había hablado con ella, le había contado sobre lo sucedido en la última búsqueda, cuando un hombre y una mujer irrumpieron en la habitación donde estaba aquel niño que había sido marcado. Aquella había sido la primera vez que los entes fantasmales se encontraban con un adversario, a pesar de que éste no hubiera podido hacer nada para enfrentar a los Dargoss, y a pesar de que todo parecía indicar que era un incidente aislado, Kate no las traía todas consigo, sabía que no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con que ella ostentara el poder de la región y sabía que una sola chispa, era lo único que se necesitaba para causar una explosión.

Así que en parte, por eso Kate estaba cabalgando junto a Jackson y los otros hombres, quería llegar cuanto antes a la víctima elegida esta vez por el hechizo, quería usurpar su esencia y recuperar el control sobre sí misma, porque comenzaba a sentir que su aspecto físico no era lo único que estaba resintiéndose, su poder y su magia parecían estar más agitados que nunca y Kate se obligó a sí misma a centrarse en dejarse embriagar por la esencia de la caza, aquella forma era la única que ahora tenía de sentirse todavía viva.

La noche reinante era tranquila y fresca, los jinetes liderados por Kate se internaban en aquel momento en el bosque tras haber atravesado el viejo pueblo de Silveria, y las montañas les salían al paso a medida que se internaban en el valle. De ese modo, pudieron escuchar con perfecta nitidez el aullido de un lobo en la distancia y contra todo pronóstico, los caballos de los jinetes detuvieron su paso.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kate notando la rebeldía de su propia montura.

-¡Algo les ha asustado!-exclamó Jackson intercambiando miradas con uno de sus compañeros.

-¡No!-rugió la mujer furiosa y trató de obligar a su caballo a moverse, espoleándole con demasiada fuerza, pero sin conseguir su propósito.

-Es el lobo…-dijo otro de los jinetes con voz temblorosa, parecía compartir el temor de los animales.

-¡Maldito!-dijo Kate entre dientes y desató parte de su poder, sometiendo sin demasiado esfuerzo a los caballos de todos los jinetes.

De nuevo, un sonido llegó desde la distancia, un eco arrastrado por el viento, un rugido burlón que solo Kate logró percibir mientras hacía de nuevo a su caballo volver al camino.

-No puedes enfrentarte a mí, ¿lo has olvidado?-dijo Kate volviendo a liderar la marcha y hablando para sí, los jinetes no podían oír lo que la mujer decía, pero la bruja estaba segura de que a pesar de la distancia, alguien sí podía escuchar sus palabras-No te preocupes, más tarde tu y yo tendremos una charla...

Kate sonreía de una forma aterradora con la mirada perdida en el horizonte cuando Jackson le dio alcance, el rubio se revolvió en su montura, sintiendo un escalofrío que no supo si era causado por la mujer o por el viento frío que soplaba aquella noche de principios de invierno.

* * *

><p>Los Dargoss recorrían el reino haciendo resonar los cascos de sus caballos fantasmales consiguiendo que cualquiera campesino que los escuchara en la distancia los sintiera como clamores funestos.<p>

Los jinetes eran invisibles para la mayoría de las personas. Cuando estos seres recorrían los caminos y los pueblos, si alguien andaba cerca, podía sentir un terror demencial, un escalofrío de mal augurio, una señal de que algo iba mal; sin embargo, normalmente el escuchar los cascos de unos caballos y no ver a nadie en los alrededores, ya causaban el miedo más profundo.

Eso era muy distinto a lo que una persona señalada podía llegar a ver, porque el sujeto víctima de un hechizo de búsqueda estaba atado a un poder oscuro que se jactaba a su vez de dicha persona, permitiéndole ver a aquellos seres que una vez habían sido humanos, pero que hacía demasiado tiempo que habían dejado de serlo; a la vista de una persona marcada, los Dargoss eran como cuerpos caídos en la batalla, las heridas abiertas y sangrantes, la mirada vacía, sin vida, el hecho de que su aspecto fuera ligeramente vaporoso y traslúcido, no disminuía el espanto que la sola visión de uno de aquellos oscuros fantasmas podían llegar a causar.

Aquella visión, sin embargo, también podía ser captada por brujos y brujas, pero siempre y cuando su poder fuera lo suficientemente sustancial y dicha persona supiera lo que realmente estaba buscando ver. Tal vez realmente hubiera más personas capaces de ver a un Dargoss, pero la verdad es que nadie quería encontrarse con semejante ser frente a sí y mucho menos sentir como su frío se envenenaba desde dentro a sabiendas de que te convertirías en un ser tan inmundo como ese.

* * *

><p>El trayecto de Silveria a Tresnite era de al menos tres días, dos si el jinete iba solo y era experimentado, eso si además no hacía paradas y su montura resistía, algo que no era fácil dado las condiciones del terreno, que se volvía más abrupto y montañoso según se avanzaba hacia el interior. Además, también había que tener en cuenta el clima, dada la fecha en la que se encontraban, el tiempo sólo podía empeorar.<p>

Así que Kate y sus caballeros, quisiera la mujer o no, tendrían que hacer una parada para pasar lo que restaba de noche. La bruja, si se lo proponía, tal vez pudiera cabalgar junto a los Dargoss, quienes recorrían distancias kilométricas sin necesidad de descanso, teniendo como único impedimento para avanzar la luz del sol; pero hacer eso requeriría que Kate hiciera un uso intensivo de su magia y uno de los inconvenientes que había descubierto con los años debido a la única maldición que fue capaz de lanzar sobre alguien, fue que usar de aquella forma su don, causaría mayores estragos en su físico que no harían más que acelerar su degeneración, ésta, estaba consumiendo no solo su belleza, sino también su magia, Kate meditaba muchas veces sobre ello, pero a veces enloquecía de tan forma por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, que tan sólo trataba de hacerle trueques al destino que parecían solo estar retrasando lo inevitable.

Había un albergue de mala muerte a escasa distancia, las luces de la pequeña casa con lo conformaban ya podían verse amarillear en la distancia y el cabalgar de los caballos de los jinetes fue ralentizándose ante un gesto de Kate.

El resto de caballeros la siguieron, dejando siempre que ella tomara la delantera.

-Jackson,-dijo un joven en voz baja aunque grave, en su altiva mirada se podía percibir la gloria de los días pasados, un Harlinga más caído en desgracia-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¡Tú dirás!-exclamó el rubio con desgana, estaba cansado aunque no pensara admitirlo, se había pasado los últimos días yendo de una región del país al otro para reunir todo lo que Kate le había dicho que necesitaba y que no deja de limitarse a libros extraños y a hierbas bastantes difíciles de encontrar.

-Verás…-dijo el otro caballero y se interrumpió a sí mismo, comprobó que Kate estaba lo suficientemente lejos y luego miró al resto de compañeros, quienes parecían instarle a preguntar.

-¡Boyd!-rugió Jackson molesto-¡Escúpelo de una vez!

-Está bien, -dijo el moreno torpemente; era un hombre valiente y decidido, que ahora se mostrase dubitativo parecía indicar que algo iba mal- ¿qué hay de cierto en las historias sobre el lobo negro?

Jackson tardó un instante en reaccionar, trataba de asegurarse de que había escuchado bien lo que Boyd acababa de decir.

-Hemos oído que no solo es un augurio funesto, -continuó diciendo el caballero ante el silencio del rubio- también dicen que antes de ser un lobo era un brujo…

-Son leyendas.-terció Jackson con seriedad, evitando mirar a sus compañeros, pues sabía perfectamente que le delataría; él mismo no sabía hasta qué punto lo que se contaba era cierto o no, pero sabía demasiado bien que la extrañeza de aquel animal tenía que ver con la magia de alguna forma y que Kate probablemente estuviera implicada en ello.

-Vamos, -insistió Boyd- queremos saber a qué nos enfrentamos, si nos lo volvemos a encontrar…

-Si os lo volvéis a encontrar será mejor que no le hagáis nada.-dijo el rubio interrumpiendo al otro caballero y rogando internamente para que su propio temor no se hubiera manifestado cuando habló.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber el moreno-¿No nos crees capaz de matarlo? Si realmente lo que dicen de ese lobo son leyendas, ¿acaso importa un animal más o menos?

Jackson apretó la mandíbula, aferrándose con fuerza a las riendas de su montura, habían llegado junto a la posada donde pasarían la noche y era mejor dejar aquella conversación allí fuera, donde la correspondería, porque a pesar de que fuera bastante tarde, el rubio era demasiado consciente de que si los parroquianos todavía presentes allí dentro escuchaban hablar del lobo negro, el temor se extendería como la pólvora y nada bueno saldría de aquello.

-Jackson, -dijo Boyd de nuevo notando el silencio del otro, quien se limitó a bajarse de su caballo y acercarlo al abrevadero- dinos lo que sabes del lobo negro, ¿qué o quién es en realidad?

-Ese lobo era un príncipe, -fue la voz de Kate, quien surgió de la nada y les tomó a todos por sorpresa, cubierta por aquel velo negro todavía imponía más. Los caballeros la miraron como si fuera la primera vez que la veían, como si se hubieran olvidado de su presencia, como si aquello fuera posible- yo lo maldije.

Boyd tragó saliva sintiendo como la mirada de Kate, a quien a duras penas lograba verle los ojos por el velo que ocultaba su rostro, le traspasaba el alma. Sin saber qué decir y sin saber si creerse lo que la bruja acababa de decir, el caballero hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y se bajó de su caballo.

El resto de jinetes, hicieron lo propio, sintiendo como el viento a su alrededor parece estar intensificando la oscuridad.

Todos entraron en la posada, Jackson lo hizo el último, en compañía de Kate.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la mujer mirando al rubio-¿No vas a preguntarme?

-¿Qué debería preguntar?-logró decir Jackson.

-Si es cierto lo que he dicho sobre ese lobo.-respondió la mujer.

-Sólo son leyendas…-sentenció el rubio y trató de ignorar el hecho de que la sonrisa a media luz que Kate dibujó, consiguió helarle la sangre.

No había nada mejor que decir la verdad para que las personas no te creyeran, no había nada mejor que decir la verdad para que las leyendas, los temores y los misterios cobrasen vida propia.

* * *

><p>COMENTARIOS:<p>

-**AliciaMalkavian**: muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando comentarios...! =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Cada vez le costaba más mantener la consciencia de su lado humano, le había llevado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que en esencia, seguía siendo el mismo, de que a pesar de estar maldito, su apariencia humana podía ser recuperada si realmente quería, pero el sufrimiento que albergaba en su alma suponía un carga difícilmente soportable, por eso se mantenía alejado del resto de personas, por eso prefería ceder a la naturaleza animal y sentir como tal, la esperanza para él no existía, poco podía hacer más que consumir el tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo aquello, era ser consciente, incluso cuando era un lobo, de que seguía vinculado a ella, de que seguía teniendo que postrarse ante la bruja cuando ella invocaba su nombre.

Cuando él llegó a la posada y entró en la taberna, la calma del exterior de la noche se había trasladado al interior. Todavía había varios hombres sentados de forma desordenada en las escasas mesas, las jarras de cerveza a medio consumir, algunos habían dejado un último trago atrás y se habían quedado dormidos, otros tenían la mirada perdida en sus propios problemas y dilemas, todos guardaban silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el murmullo de una canción susurrada de forma desacompasada que el camarero dejaba escapar de sus finos labios mientras limpiaba jarras con un trapo que una vez había sido blanco.

Entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el hombre, cubierto por un manto cuya capucha le cubría la parte superior del rostro, el viento gélido se coló un instante en la taberna, arrancando quejidos a los durmientes, pero no fue aquello lo que hizo que el camarero dejara de tararear su canción, sino la presencia del recién llegado, había algo en él más oscuro que la noche, arrojaba un sensación de salvajismo animal que causaba escalofríos allá donde iba, aquel tipo era la clase de personas con las que era mejor no meterse y conocedor de su oficio, el camarero trató de ser lo más amable y cortés posible.

-¿Qué va a ser?-preguntó el camarero obligándose a mantener la calma mientras sus manos temblorosas le traicionaban maliciosamente.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que obtuvo el hombre.

-Bien…-dijo el camarero mirando a su alrededor de reojo, pero era demasiado consciente de que nadie iba a salir en su auxilio.

Entonces se escucharon pasos y una voz femenina captó la atención del camarero.

-Ponle algo de comer, carne, lo más cruda que puedas,-dijo la mujer, vestía como aquellos jinetes que hacía una hora habían llegado, pero su rostro estaba oculto por un extraño velo- y sírvele una cerveza.

-¡Claro!-exclamó el camarero, en otras circunstancias se habría puesto hecho una fiera, la cocina hacía horas que estaba cerrada y él no cocinaba, solo servía tragos, pero su instinto le decía que aquellas dos personas eran peligrosas y era mejor no arriesgar el pellejo.

La joven bajo el velo sonrió maravillada observando al hombre de la capucha, quien no se había movido tras haber entrado en la taberna, a pesar de que su estado de tensión fuera ahora más evidente en su pose, ligeramente amenazante, como si esperase en cualquier momento un ataque.

-¿Has sido un lobo malo?-preguntó la bruja en voz baja, demasiado consciente de que él la oiría y con un gesto le indicó que le siguiera a la mesa más alejada de la luz y del resto de hombres allí presentes.

Él tardó unos segundos en seguirla, pero al fin lo hizo, tomando asiento justo frente al a mujer.

-Ya pensaba que no acudirías a mi llamada…-dijo ella, parecía divertirle aquella situación.

-¡Kate!-rugió el hombre, una voz grave, gutural, rompió el sonido de aquel nombre-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero,-dijo ella y trató de ignorar el gesto de desdén que el hombre dibujó- lo mismo que he querido siempre…

Un gruñido, una amenaza velada, fue la respuesta del hombre encapuchado, pero la conversación tuvo que quedarse aparcada un instante, pues el camarero se acercó a la mesa y posó sobre la misma un chuletón sangrante y una jarra de cerveza espumosa.

En aquel instante, el camarero tuvo la desgracia de fijarse en las manos del hombre, lo único de él que no permanecía oculto por las sombras de la estancia donde se encontraban o por el manto que le cubría y vio asombrado no solo la palidez de la piel, sino cómo esta era acentuada por unas uñas decoloradas en negro; aquello provocó en el camarero un extraño sentimiento que le hizo quedarse congelado donde estaba, parado de pie junto la mesa de aquel hombre y de aquella mujer, con la boca abierta como un tonto y sin saber demasiado bien como volver a respirar.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre de la capucha se volvió hacia el camarero, revelando a medias una juventud y una mirada de increíbles ojos verdes tan intensa que era casi tan amenazante como la media sonrisa de afilados colmillos que le dedicó en gesto de advertencia.

-¡No le gusta que le miren!-exclamó Kate, concediendo al camarero el pie que necesitaba para irse de allí y perderse lo que restaba de noche en el interior de la cutre cocina.

Esperando a que el camarero desapareciera de su vista, la bruja esperó para volver a girarse hacia el encapuchado frente a ella para hablar, descubriendo como él devoraba con ansia el filete, arrancando pedazos valiéndose de manos y dientes, revelando una imagen más animal que solo consiguió intensificar la sonrisa de Kate.

-Hermoso…-dijo la bruja en voz susurrada, causando que el joven dejara de comer para dedicarle una breve mirada, gruñéndolo al tiempo que mordisqueaba un trozo de la carne que trataba de comer, sintiendo como la sangre fría se escapaba entre sus dedos y sin darle la mayor importancia.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el hombre tras un instante, dejando caer el chuletón a medio comer y lamiéndose los dedos, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aquel aroma y a aquel sabor, metálico y embriagador.

-Tu maldición sigue consumiéndome…-escupió ella con fiereza- Así que he enviado a los Dargoss a por una nueva búsqueda…

-¡Los he visto!-exclamó él y la miró con odio, él no tenía culpa de que aquella bruja le hubiera embrujado, tampoco de que el hechizo la estuviera consumiendo y que para evitarlo, tuviera que sacrificar a jóvenes inocentes, pero Kate se jactaba de culparle e inevitablemente él asumía la culpa a pesar de que no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Los has visto…-repitió Kate torciendo el rostro, se preguntaba hasta qué punto aquello era verdad, sabía que los Dargoss eran invisibles para las personas de a pie, ella podía verlos porque había sido quien los había invocado, pero dudaba de las palabras del hombre, tal vez fuera una expresión sin más, tal vez hubiera sentido su clamor en la distancia, sí, debía de ser eso- Quiero que les sigas, se dirigen a Tresnite y quiero que les custodies…

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

-¡Porque te lo ordeno!-rugió la bruja apretando con fuerza los puños, ocultas las manos en guantes.

-Te estás debilitando, -dijo él y un atisbo se sonrisa se atrevió a cruzar su todavía atractivo rostro- puedo sentirlo.

-Sí, pero que no se te olvide que sigues estando bajo mi influencia,-contestó Kate con tono amenazante- aun puedo hacerte sufrir más si lo deseo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces, bruja?-escupió el encapuchado, mostrando los afilados dientes en un gruñido.

Kate se puso tensa en su asiento, el control que ejercía sobre el lobo a veces era contradictorio, sentía como si a veces la cuerda invisible con que le ataba parecía afianzarse alrededor de su cuello en vez de al de él.

-¡No me amenaces!-exclamó la bruja, recuperando el control de la situación y dando por terminada la conversación.

Altanera, Kate se puso en pie, se acomodó las prendas y se acercó al joven un instante antes de irse para susurrarle el oído.

-Eres una bestia, un animal, eres mío, por toda la eternidad… que no se te olvide…

Dicho esto, se fue, volviendo a subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las plantas superiores y dejó allí al hombre encapuchado, quien se limitó a coger la carne que había dejado a medias y salió de la taberna arrancando trozos del chuletón como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo.

La noche volvió a recibir al joven con los brazos abiertos, el hueso del chuletón fue lanzado a un perro escuálido que se dejó ver por el desértico camino y mientras éste lo mordisqueaba, un lobo negro corrió de nuevo hacia los altos bosques montañosos.

* * *

><p>Varias horas después, cuando ya la noche era cerrada y el viento soplaba con furia violenta, Stiles y Claudia llegaron al pueblo de Tresnite, la puerta de acceso estaba cerrada y ambos presentían que el vigía que debía de estar allí o bien estaría resguardado en su puesto o bien se había quedado dormido envuelto entre mantas, pues tardó demasiado tiempo en acudir y Stiles tuvo que llamar dos veces, la segunda con más fuerza que la anterior.<p>

-¿Quién va?-preguntó una voz gastada por el tiempo.

-Me llamo Claudia Stilinski, -dijo la mujer utilizando el apellido del que una vez fue su marido mientras ella también descendía de su caballo- me acompaña mi hijo, venimos de visita.

-¿No es un poco tarde para visitantes?-preguntó el hombre, a duras penas conseguían verle los ojos por el hueco de la puerta hecha de troncos de madera.

-Melissa McCall nos espera, -dijo Claudia-venimos de muy lejos y el tiempo ha impedido que lleguemos antes.

El hombre echó un último vistazo tanto a la mujer como a su hijo, todavía no parecía demasiado convencido cuando descorrió los cerrojos y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Claudia dedicando al vigía la mejor de sus sonrisas y tirando de las riendas de su propio caballo entró en el pueblo de Tresnite seguida por su hijo y la montura de éste.

Solitarios cascos de caballos resonaron contra la piedra de la calle principal mientras las puertas del pueblo volvían a cerrarse. Claudia lideraba la marcha, intentando pasar desapercibida una noche como tantas otras, llena de hombres y mujeres que apenas conseguían mantenerse en pie debido al alcohol que corría por sus venas y de algún que otro niño o niña que rebuscaba entre los que se habían acurrucado malamente entre los huecos en un callejón para dormir, para conseguir unas monedas o algo que llevarse a la boca.

-Este lugar me encoje el corazón, -dijo la mujer cuando notó la presencia de Stiles a su lado, pero sin volverse para mirarle- antaño Tresnite era un lugar próspero, destino de visitantes y viajeros… ahora no es más que un inmundo antro de perdición…

-Madre… de eso apenas hace unos años…-comentó el joven mirándola con extrañeza, la forma en que Claudia hablaba era como si se encontrase a décadas de distancia de la realidad.

-Toda una vida para algunos…-dijo ella cuando vio pasar corriendo frente a sí un niño escuálido que apenas debía tener más de seis años.

El silencio les tomó de nuevo cuando desviaron el camino y se vieron sumergidos en caminos estrechos y ligeramente desnivelados hechos con tierra que pronto, con las primeras lluvias del invierno, se convertirían en auténticos barrizales.

La casa de los McCall estaba algo apartada del centro del pueblo, alejada de todos aquellos bares y posadas, tratando de mantenerse serena entre tanta decadencia. Sin embargo, el lugar no destacaba más que la mayoría, la misma decoración en el exterior, el mismo color oscurecido en las piedras de la fachada, la austeridad era casi una norma.

Stiles observó el edificio apenas unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta, vio el cartel medio borrado ya debido al tiempo donde aún podía leerse el apellido McCall, un claro indicativo de que en aquel lugar cualquiera podía encontrar en aquellos días, algo parecido a un remedio para los males que le aquejaban.

Tras un breve intercambio de miradas, Claudia extendió el puño y llamó con fuerza a la puerta. Un instante después, todavía no había habido respuesta.

-Tal vez Melissa haya tenido que salir a atender alguna urgencia…-comentó Stiles tras haberse apartado del edificio los pocos pasos que lo permitía la calle estrecha y elevando la vista que le revelaban unas ventanas a oscuras.

Claudia no contestó, en su lugar, volvió a llamar de nuevo, esta vez de forma más sonora e insistente. Sin embargo, esta vez se escuchó una voz ahogada en el interior y una pequeña luz en la primera ventana de la izquierda captó la atención de los recién llegados.

Un poco más tarde se escucharon pasos apresurados y el sonido de cerrojos apartándose, luego la puerta se abrió y un joven de edad próxima a la de Stiles, con el pelo castaño algo largo y bastante revuelto en cuyo rostro estaba pitada una mueca de sueño, apareció tras el umbral.

-¿Qué… ocurre?-dijo el joven tratando de que sus ojos le respondieran y cubriéndose como podía con una manta que había cogido con rapidez probablemente al salir de la cama; ni Claudia ni Stiles parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, ambos estaba ya demasiados acostumbrados a la noche.

-¡Scott!-exclamó Stiles reconociendo al chico, al hijo de Melissa y viejo amigo suyo de la infancia, la alegría de volver a verse era evidente.

-¡Stiles! ¡Hermano!-exclamó Scott reconociendo antes la voz de su amigo, ya que el aspecto del chico era bastante diferente al que recordaba, atrás había dejado un cuerpo enclenque que le hacía el idóneo para enfrentar una pelea a base de escurrirse que de hacer un cara a cara, ahora se parecía más a un caballero, un guerrero, muy parecido a su padre, pero con el aire sereno de su madre, pero todo aquello Scott solo lo pudo adivinar al observar su mirada y al intercambiar abrazos, pues el manto que cubría a Stiles también hacia que las armas permanecieran ocultas de la vista, no solo su cuerpo más musculado que cuando apenas era un adolescente.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.-dijo Stiles negando con la cabeza, agarrando con fuerza a su amigo de los hombros y observándole, la última vez que el chico había estado en Tresnite, sólo había tratado con Melissa, en aquel momento Scott había salido y él había estado demasiado apurado como para esperar la vuelta del otro joven y saludarle como merecía.

-Sí, yo también, -dijo Scott reaccionando, algo más despejado-pero entrad, no os quedéis ahí fuera, hace frio.

Ya en el interior, Scott intercambió un breve saludo con Claudia Argent, aunque aquella mujer siempre le había tratado de forma cariñosa, casi como un hijo, Scott guardaba con ella todavía las formas que correspondían con el título que la mujer una vez había tenido.

-¡Scott!-había dicho Claudia-¡No has cambiado nada!

El joven se limitó a sonreír e hizo entrar a sus visitantes, volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y valiéndose del candil que le había permitido bajar las escaleras desde su habitación, Scott guió a Claudia y a su hijo hasta el pequeño salón ubicado en su izquierda cuya chimenea aun crepitaba medio moribunda, su fuego se apagaría en cualquier momento. Así que avivar el fuego fue lo primero que Scott hizo.

-Os quedaréis toda la noche, ¿verdad?-quiso saber Scott, conocía de sobra los hábitos de sus huéspedes, las visitas que hacían eran rápidas y escasas, nunca se quedaban más de lo necesario y solo aparecían cuando necesitaban de algún remedio o para comprobar que Scott y Melissa estaban bien.

-Sí.-dijo Claudia, tenía el rostro cansado y no pudo evitar sentarse en una silla lo más próxima a la chimenea, Scott la estuvo observando atentamente mientras la mujer se quitaba los guantes que hasta el momento llevaba y como luego extendía las palmas para darles calor.

Stiles carraspeó por inercia, sacando a Scott de su ensoñación y haciendo que su amigo se volviera para observarle ahora a él y no pudiera controlar un escalofrío al ver el rostro de Stiles entre sombras creadas por la extraña confabulación de las luces de la chimenea y del candil que aún sostenía. ¿Era acaso un mal augurio?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Stiles notando la reacción de su amigo.

-Sí…-se apresuró a decir él y sin poder evitarlo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, como queriendo alejarse de Stiles-hace frío, sólo es eso… Iré a prepararos las habitaciones…

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que Scott saliera de la habitación para acercarse a su madre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-quiso saber el chico y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Estoy bien…-se limitó a decir Claudia sin mirarle, se limitó a seguir dejando vagar la mirada sobre el fuego y a acariciar la mano de su hijo con la suya, su presencia la reconfortaba.

-Si estuvieras bien no estaríamos aquí.-dijo Stiles mirando de reojo, asegurándose de que Scott no volvía a aparecer de repente y les escuchara.

-Ya sabes que los Dargoss solo viajen por la noche, aún quedan horas para el amanecer, pero aun así, no llegaran a Tresnite hasta el crepúsculo de mañana,-explicó Claudia-nosotros aprovecharemos la mañana para proteger la casa de la persona a quien el hechizo ha marcado… no tenemos porqué permanecer toda la noche despiertos…

-Eso lo sé, -dijo Stiles, todavía no muy convencido-pero bien podríamos haber pasado la noche en cualquiera posada del pueblo, si te encontraras tan bien como dices, no habríamos venido a visitar a Melissa.

-Siempre has sido un chico listo.-dijo la mujer sonriendo, pero todavía siguió sin mirarle; Stiles se limitó a apretar su hombro con cariño y ella agradeció el gesto, pero la realidad era demasiado cruel como para ignorarla.

El silencio tomo la estancia, roto a intervalos irregulares por los posibles pasos de Scott en el piso superior yendo y viniendo.

Aquella casa contaba con habitaciones para los enfermos, hombres y mujeres que acudían a Melissa o a su hijo y que necesitaban ser atendido de forma continuada se hospedaban allí, sin embargo, en los tiempos que corrían, todas las habitaciones estaban vacías y las pocas visitas que Melissa hacía, solían ser al caer la noche y a domicilio, aquello probablemente era algo que Claudia tuvo en cuenta cuando se presentó allí aquella noche, necesitaba estar tranquila y a salvo, entre amigos y con su hijo, pasar desapercibida y hacer lo mejor posible mientras aún tuviera tiempo.

Los pasos de Scott se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la escalera y un instante después el chico volvió a aparecer en el salón, se había puesto algo de ropa, era mejor evitar futuros escalofríos que estaba seguro de que no tenían tanto que ver con el frío como con la presencia de Stiles.

-Las habitaciones ya están listas, -dijo Scott hablando con seriedad- están en el primer piso, uno frente a la otra, hay mantas de sobra por si las necesitáis y he dispuesto dos cuencos de agua, aunque me temo que estará algo fría.

-No importa, -contestó Claudia poniéndose en pie y dirigiendo al joven una sonrisa- eso será más que suficiente; ¡gracias!

-¡No se merecen!-exclamó Scott ruborizándose ligeramente y bajando la mirada.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló en la habitación, ahora solo se escuchaba el rumor de los leños quemándose y de fondo el viento que soplaba cada vez con más fuerza en el exterior.

-Stiles…-le llamó Claudia cuando la mujer ya había puesto un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera y se disponía a subir al primer piso.

-Madre…-dijo él con una cadencia lenta, marcada, durante todo aquel tiempo se había quedado anclado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar de antes, junto a la chimenea y parecía retar la mirada extraña que Scott le dirigía. La voz de la mujer rompió el contacto de mirada entre los dos amigos.

-Si necesitáis cualquiera cosa…-comenzó a decir Scott, pero esta vez su frase se vio interrumpida por un sonido metálico, como de una llave descorriendo un cerrojo.

Las tres personas presentes en aquella habitación contuvieron el aliento, Claudia tragó saliva con aspereza, se sentía desfallecer por momentos y temía no resistir un ataque inesperado, por su parte Stiles posó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, aferrándola con fuerza, aún bajo el manto que le cubría, sin llegar a desenvainarla; el último que cedió al primer golpe de miedo inicial fue Scott, quien se aproximó a la puerta principal cuando ésta ya estaba abriéndose.

-¡Buenas noches!-exclamó Melissa McCall al encontrarse a su hijo frente a sí; iba cubierta por una oscura túnica verde cuya capucha estaba tirada hacia atrás, revuelta al igual que su pelo negro, todo fruto del viento y el frio del exterior-¿Ocurre algo?

-Mamá…-dijo Scott y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, permitiendo que la mujer tuviera una perfecta visión de Claudia, quien ya se había girado al saber que era una amiga quien acababa de parecer.

-¡Claudia!-exclamó Melissa esbozando la más amplia de las sonrisas yendo al encuentro de su vieja amiga, pero su sonrisa duró poco, conocía demasiado bien el brillo oscuro que había turbado la mirada de Claudia, su final estaba demasiado próximo y en el fondo de su corazón Melissa sabía que no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

-¡Melissa!-respondió la mujer yendo al encuentro de la otra, sintiéndose reconfortada porque ella entendiera la situación y obviara las palabras para darle un consuelo mucho mejor con su comprensión.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Con la llegada de Melissa McCall la intención de ir a dormir se pospuso para más tarde. La mujer también se había alegrado de encontrarse con el hijo de Claudia, Stiles, pero tras el saludo inicial, se las arregló para quedarse a solas con su amiga mientras sus hijos hacían lo propio.

Contrariamente a lo que había sentido su hijo Scott al observar momentos antes a Stiles, Melissa no captó nada extraño en él, tal vez estuviera demasiado ocupada mirando de reojo a Claudia, había una posibilidad de que su preocupación, aderezada con dosis de frustración debido a la estima que le tenía a la otra mujer, le hubiera hecho pasar por alto… ciertos detalles. Porque tal vez, en el fondo, Scott no se equivocaba y la oscuridad alrededor de Stiles se tornaba creciente y sobrecogedora. Acaso lo peor de todo era que ni él mismo se percibía consciente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Melissa cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí y encontrándose con Claudia a solas en una pequeña habitación que semejaba una consulta médica, había una mesa en el centro, un montón de sillas dispersas y desiguales y estanterías llenas de líquidos, botes e hierbas.

-Estoy bien…-dijo Claudia con tono cansado, era como si en las últimas horas hubiera envejecido años, tomó asiento en una de las sillas y observó las diferentes plantas secas en el interior de los botes, jugaba a adivinar qué hierbas eran con tal de mantener la mente centrada en otra cosa.

-Tal vez eso te funcione con Stiles, porque en el fondo es lo que tu hijo quiere creer, -dijo Melissa y se interpuso en su foco de visión-pero a mí no me engañas, ¡déjame ver la herida!

-La infección se ha extendido, era lo esperable.-dijo Claudia, todavía envuelta en su túnica, se resistía a mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que ya se sentía.

-Sí, pero tal vez…-trató de decir Melissa, pero la otra mujer la interrumpió.

-Solo he venido aquí por una cosa, -dijo- evitar el tema y andarnos por las ramas no lo hará menos real.

-Claudia…-dijo la otra mujer con cierto atisbo de enfado en su tono de voz, pero fue efímero, en el fondo sentía un gran respeto por Claudia, ella misma si quiera se creía capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte con la misma entereza con la que lo estaba haciendo la otra.

-No voy a dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad y la maldad de esos seres, -dijo Claudia con solemnidad, hablando de los Dargoss-no voy a convertirme en uno de ellos… eso nunca fue una opción.

Melissa la observó y asintió, esbozó una breve y pequeña sonrisa, pero aun así, tardó varios minutos en apartarse de donde estaba, apoyada contra la mesa que hacía las veces del escritorio, junto a Claudia y cuando al fin lo hizo, rodeó aquella mesa, se arrodilló y rebuscó en el trasfondo del último de los cajones.

Todavía desde aquella posición, Melissa le dedicó una larga mirada a su amiga, quien le devolvió la mirada expectante, luego Melissa volvió a mirar el pequeño frasquito que tenía en la mano y tras volver a cerrar con pesadez el cajón del escritorio, se incorporó y volvió a ocupar el mismo lugar de antes.

-¿Estás segura de que esta es tu única opción?-preguntó Melissa, resistiéndose todavía a entregarle a su amiga aquel frasco que contenía un extraño y espeso líquido rojo en el que parecían ondear rubores ambarinos.

-Estoy segura de que es la mejor.-sentenció Claudia quitándole de las manos el frasco a su amiga.

Melissa no opuso resistencia, tan solo se sintió sobrecogida, exhaló hondo y cerró los ojos un instante mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Debería poder hacer algo.-se recriminó a sí misma, haciéndose sentir inútil por no poder evitar que su amiga caminara hacia la muerte de forma irremediable.

-Yo tampoco he sido capaz de hacer nada útil, así que no te culpes solo a ti.-dijo Claudia, se guardó el frasco en un pliegue de su ropa y se aseguró de que ahí estaba seguro.

-Pero tiene que haber un remedio, alguna hierba, algo que contrarreste esa… infección;-dijo Melissa negándose a resignarse- un veneno letal no puede ser la cura.

-El veneno no es la cura, sino el mejor remedio.-sentenció Claudia y se puso en pie, sintiendo como un intenso escalofrío sacudía su cuerpo con brusquedad, aquello era lo que hacía la oscuridad, te conquistaba con el frío más intenso y te hacía perderte entre sus tinieblas de desesperanza.

-¿Y algo mágico?-se atrevió a preguntar Melissa, tiempo atrás ella misma no habría confiado en hechizos y brebajes aderezados con palabras extrañas, pero en los últimos años había visto demasiadas cosas y sabía que sus hierbas y sus medicinas no eran las únicas capaces curar.

-La oscuridad se alimenta de la magia…-dijo Claudia, frente a la otra mujer, ambas de pie, en mitad de la habitación, en las laderas de un abismo realmente.

-Siempre he oído decir que la oscuridad se combate con el brillo de la luz.-dijo Melissa y se atrevió a dibujar una sonrisa que apenas pudo contener su tristeza; captando aquello, Claudia alargó su mano, nuevamente enguantada y sujetó la mano de Melissa con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarla cuando debía ser al revés.

-La oscuridad se traga la luz, se ríe de ella y la desprecia, -dijo Claudia hablando con tono solemne, parecía hablar desde la experiencia- solo la oscuridad se puede combatir con oscuridad.

-Pero eso sería una opción, -dijo Melissa-¿no es eso mejor que no tener nada con lo que luchar?

-No, -dijo la otra mujer- uno no lucha contra la oscuridad y salme indemne, tarde o temprano se corrompe.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-quiso saber Melissa.

-¡Porque lo he visto!-exclamó Claudia devolviéndole la mirada a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Mientras sus madres se habían ido para conversar, Scott y Stiles volvieron a quedarse a solas en el salón y ellos también decidieron postergar el irse a dormir.<p>

Stiles había tomado asiento junto a la chimenea, en el mismo lugar que antes había ocupado su madre, su miraba vagaba como la de ella por el fuego, a grandes rasgos marchito hasta que el joven, inconscientemente, comenzó a mover los dedos de la mano derecha, el brazo apoyado sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, haciendo que las llamas bailaran a su compás.

Tragando saliva, Scott se acercó y se sentó en el otro lugar vacío, a la izquierda de Stiles, un nuevo escalofrío le sacudió, pero no fue consciente de lo que Stiles hacía con el fuego, tampoco del rubor verdoso que pintó su mirada un instante antes de volverse para mirarle.

-No tienes por qué hacerme compañía.-dijo Stiles.

-Quiero hacerlo.-dijo Scott y terció una breve sonrisa. El asentamiento de cabeza que su amigo le devolvió acompañado al tiempo de una sonrisa en respuesta a la suya, hizo que el desconcierto y las extrañas sospechas incomprensibles se esfumaran como si solo fueran el recuerdo de un mal sueño.

-Estoy tan cansado…-dijo Stiles casi en un susurro, recostándose contra el asiento, haciendo crujir la madera y estirando después las piernas, acercando sus desgastadas y deslucidas botas, antes negras, al fuego.

-Puedes irte a acostar si quieres…-dijo Scott malinterpretando sus palabras-Si te preocupa tu madre…

-Ya no puedo hacer nada por ella, -contestó Stiles evitando mirar a su amigo, sintiendo como las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos sin llegar a derramarse-su destino es la muerte y ella lo ha aceptado…. Yo…, yo solo estoy cansado de este mundo… harto de estar perdido, desesperado por encontrar una respuesta inexistente… he perdido tanto y a tantos que temo haberme perdido a mí mismo por el camino y no ser consciente de ello…

-Todos estamos perdidos Stiles…;-añadió Scott dedicándole una mirada al pasado-todos hemos perdido a alguien, pero aun así… tratamos de seguir adelante.

-Tu madre es una mujer muy sabia.-dijo el otro joven girando la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, conociendo demasiado bien las palabras de Melissa en boca de su hijo.

-Lo sé.-dijo Scott y esta vez su sonrisa fue genuina.

-¿Qué fue de aquella chica?-quiso saber Stiles, recordando él también un tiempo que ahora parecía lejano, casi irreal-¿Allison era su nombre?

-Sí…-dijo él con melancolía-No sé qué fue de ella, jamás la he vuelto a ver; su familia se marchó cuando las cosas empeoraron, quien nos iba a decir que la desaparición de un príncipe supusiera el principio de un fin…

-Al menos la tuviste un instante,-dijo Stiles-recuperase su promesa, la mañana del Baile de Invierno.

-Nunca abrí aquella caja.-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza y se le escapó una carcajada, recordando cuando él y Stiles se colaron en el gallinero del señor Grayson para cumplir con la tradición.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Stiles volviendo a ser por un instante aquel muchacho inocente y despreocupado, contagiado de la risa de su amigo-¿Arriesgué mi vida entre gallinas para que tu no consiguieras nada?

-¡Conseguí un beso!-exclamó Scott-El mejor de mis recuerdos… eso mereció la pena.

-Sí, entonces mereció la pena.-corroboró el otro joven.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-quiso saber Scott, ahora la conversación se movía por senderos menos ensombrecidos, aunque no por ello menos dolorosos, a instantes volvían a ser aquellos dos jóvenes que tenían toda la vida por delante.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-preguntó Stiles sin comprender.

-Oh, vamos, puede que siempre haya sido un poco despistado, pero no estaba ciego, -dijo Scott- había alguien por aquel entonces que ocupaba tu cabeza…

-No, no había nadie.-dijo Stiles volviendo a vestir su barrera emocional y dejando atrás las sonrisas, si la anterior mención del príncipe no anudó un nudo en su garganta, si lo consiguió en esta ocasión el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo niegas?-preguntó Scott un poco indignado y miró al otro joven contrariado, pero la mirada que Stiles le dedicó tras un eterno minuto, lo explicó todo, sencillamente Stiles no quería recordar porque había perdido a ese alguien incluso antes de tenerlo. Scott había metido la pata y en aquel instante deseó más que nunca que la tierra se lo tragara, su amigo había tenido bastante con la destrucción de prácticamente toda su familia, estaba a punto de perder a su madre y él le golpeaba con más recuerdos dolorosos-Yo no…

-No importa.-se apresuró a decir Stiles, ansioso por zanjar aquel tema y un impulso le hizo ponerse de pie, asustando a Scott por su reacción inesperada.

-Lo siento, -trató de decir Scott y le imitó, levantándose de su asiento-nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar de ello y bueno… no lo pensé, de verdad que lo lamento…

-No tiene importancia, -volvió a repetir el otro joven, trataba más de convencerse a sí mismo que a su amigo- de todos modos, nunca tuve demasiadas oportunidades, era demasiado… era demasiado para mí, yo no estaba a su altura… nunca hubiera funcionado…

-Eso no lo sabes.-dijo Scott con seriedad, creyéndose realmente sus palabras, tratando de subsanar su anterior metedura de pata, conocía, o creía conocer, a Stiles demasiado bien, se negaba a creer que el otro joven no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para quien ocupara en aquel momento sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Debería irme a acostar, -dijo Stiles negándose a seguir hablando de aquel tema, dolía demasiado-necesito al menos unas horas de sueño. ¿Podrías decirle a mi madre que he subido a dormir?

-Sí, claro.-dijo Scott de forma apresurada, su amigo no había esperado a recibir una respuesta por su parte y ya se alejaba en dirección a las escaleras.

-Gracias… por todo, Scott, de verdad.-dijo Stiles volviéndose un instante antes de subir los escalones que llevaban al primer piso-¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches!-se limitó a exclamar Scott, el "de nada" iba implícito en su gesto y en su mirada.

* * *

><p>Él ya no viajaba a lomos de un caballo, hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado de ser un caballero, ese recuerdo casi pertenecía a otra vida, su maltratada mente prácticamente lo había olvidado, en realidad, había sacado de su mente demasiadas cosas y solo quedaba una sombra de lo que una vez había sido.<p>

Sin embargo, su maldición, podría decirse que tenía ciertas ventajas, pues atravesar bosques de provincia en provincia con la forma de un lobo resultaba mucho más cómodo y rápido, además ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que correr por la noche sorteando árboles, con el viento golpeándose la cara con dureza, era algo que encontraba reconfortante, lo malo era que a veces, pasaba tanto tiempo convertido en un animal, que cada vez le era más difícil dejar de pensar como uno y actuar en consecuencia, su naturaleza humana era borrada a pasos agigantados, pero poco importó cuando horas antes del amanecer llegó a Tresnite y se coló en el pueblo saltando sin demasiado esfuerzo las vallas que lo rodeaban por un lugar donde no estaba vigilado el acceso.

La noche todavía era cerrada y el frío se intensificaba por momentos, en el horizonte negras nubes clamaban con truenos a modo de gritos de guerra la batalla que estaban a punto de librar, una tormenta se desataría probablemente en unas horas, él se limitó a agradecer en silencio tras elevar la mirada al cielo, aun entre las sombras de la noche, un lobo no pasaría desapercibido en mitad de un pueblo, así que el temporal obligaría a los aldeanos a buscar refugio en las casas y en el resto de edificios, y eso era algo que él usaría a su favor.

Así que luciendo su traje de piel, recorrió un pueblo que hacía tiempo que no pisaba, nunca pasaba entre humanos más tiempo del necesario, alimentarse seguía siendo una necesidad y la poca conciencia humana que le quedaba le obligaba a no matar animales inocentes para saciar su hambre, aunque no podía negar que alguna ocasión se había dejado llevar por sus más bajos instintos, en una de sus múltiples y duras batallas por olvidar para siempre su propio nombre y lo que una vez había sido, sentido y soñado.

Una voz le llegó susurrada con el viento, nunca tenía claro si lo que sentía era real o imaginario, un efecto de la maldición, acaso su mente torturada ahondando en su miseria, pero aquella vez le sirvió para centrarse, las palabras de Kate resonaron una vez más en su cabeza, él tenía demasiado claro lo que la bruja quería, sus órdenes eran algo que no podía ignorar, a pesar de que intentara resistirlas hacía demasiado tiempo que había perdido las fuerzas hasta para intentarlo realmente.

Tal como le había dicho a la mujer, había visto a los Dargoss, sabía de sus intenciones, también había podido captar el rastro nauseabundo que el hechizo lanzado por Kate y que servía de guía para aquellos seres fantasmales, rastreándolo fue como terminó dando con quien sería la próxima víctima.

El lobo recuperó su forma humana, se ajustó el manto que le cubría y siguió caminando entre las sombras, su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana de una humilde casa de dos plantas en el extremo norte del pueblo de Tresnite, la luz de una vela iluminaba la estancia bañándola con un brillo anaranjado que parecía querer tratar de rivalizar con el color de pelo que aquella joven lucía. Las palabras de una conversación animada, decorada con risas y acompañada de otra voz femenina, no podían ser oídas desde la calle por ninguno de los escasos transeúntes que aún recorrían las calles, pero ya había quedado demasiado claro que él no era uno más.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba escuchar, no quería hacerlo, se limitó a observar a la joven, yendo de un lado para otro y allí anclado, apoyado contra la pared del edificio frente a la casa, se quedó hasta que la ventana fue tapada con una cortina que borró todo rastro de voz, y allí siguió cuando las palabras dejaron de escucharse y las respiraciones acompasadas las sucedieron.

Él todavía seguía allí cuando las primeras gotas de la lluvia cayeron y embarraron las estrechas y desiguales aceras y de hecho había seguido allí hasta que hubiera amanecido del todo si un extraño brillo verdoso no se hubiera colado en su mirar de reojo.

-¿Qué…?-se preguntó a si mismo reaccionando, volviéndose en aquella dirección, preguntándose realmente si había visto aquel destello o si lo había imaginado. El brillo había sido muy fugaz, pero intenso y hablaba innegablemente de magia, debía investigar, tenía que hacerlo, una fuerza muy poderosa le obligó a ello.

Así que el lobo, de nuevo a cuatro patas, se volvió a sumir en la decadencia de las calles de Tresnite, notando como la lluvia le mojaba, importándolo poco, pues con cada paso que daba, acercándose al lugar desde el que creyó que provenía aquel efímero resplandor, un extraño olor inundaba sus sentidos y le embriagaba de tal forma que tan solo podía ansiar más.

Sus pasos se convirtieron pronto en una carrera y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había parado junto a la puerta de una casa alejada del centro del pueblo. Aquella vez quiso escuchar las conversaciones y no pudo, deseó penetrar en las paredes y seguir aspirando aquel aroma que como veneno le intoxicaba, pero le fue imposible, volvió la cabeza al cielo y le aulló a una luna que ni era llena ni estaba visible y entonces escuchó su corazón, un sonido inconfundible entre mil latidos semejantes, una oscuridad creciendo invisible en mitad del más profundo de los abismos, algo muy extraño estaba a punto de pasar, el reino de Beacon Hills estaba a punto de ser golpeado de nuevo y esta vez había una promesa de venganza latente en el aire.

El lobo volvió a aullar, esta vez con más furia, tragándose la tormenta y a sus legiones sonoras, él mismo estaba sellando su propio destino aun sin ser consciente de lo que aquello significaba.

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

-**AizumiMizore-YAOI**: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario!

**-josetoro:** Espero que siguieras leyendo el resto de capítulos y que te gustaran; gracias por el comentario! =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Stiles había perdido demasiado, se le habían incluso escapado cosas que estaba seguro que no había llegado a tener, pero no por ello sentía su ausencia con menos dolor, ahora, tendido sobre aquella cama, sobre las mantas, aun vestido, sumido en la oscuridad y mirando a un techo que no era capaz de ver, sentía la ausencia de su madre como demasiado real como para seguir ignorándola, pero no podía procesarlo, ya se sentir un vacío y una ausencia más no cambiaría nada, aun así, si la perdía a ella, si perdía a Claudia, el poco sentido que le quedaban a las cosas se borrarían a la vez, la lucha dejaría de ser el modo de demostrarle al mundo que seguía teniendo opción, todo estaría perdido si la única persona que le obligaba a ponerse en pie desfallecía y le dejaba solo.

En el fondo, el joven temía en lo que podía llegar a convertirse si no había nadie que le trazara el sendero que debía recorrer, toda su vida le habían dado pautas que él había tratado de ignorar y que a la larga había seguido sin dilaciones, pero si la soledad venía para quedarse, si los caminos abiertos volvían a ocultarse, ¿qué evitaba que él decidiera tomar el único camino que sabía con demasiada seguridad que no debía tomar? La oscuridad era demasiado tentadora como para evitarla toda una vida y cuando ya nadie quedaba para señalarte el norte, ¿acaso importaba algo que recorrieras el cielo caminando boca abajo? ¿Debía ser la gravedad quien trazara ahora el rumbo o sencillamente podía ignorarla por el simple hecho de que podía rebelarse contra ella?

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí…-dijo Stiles en voz baja, como si hablara con alguien, anhelando que él le escuchara, a sabiendas de que no debía depositar una esperanza en un sueño que se burlaba de él cada noche.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, el joven se acomodó mejor en la cama en la que estaba tumbado y se dejó vencer por el cansancio, cayendo en un extraño sueño que le describía aullidos de lobo en la distancia.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, cuando amaneció, la lluvia todavía seguía cayendo con ganas. Los caminos se habían cubierto de barro y las calles estaban mucho más vacías que la noche anterior, tal vez el viento huracanado que soplaba a destiempo tuviera algo que ver. Aquel, era un viento extraño, retumbaba contra las contraventanas de las casas con clamores de mal augurio, era un viento de Dargoss, un viento funesto, fantasmal, al que todos llamaban así al tiempo que un escalofrío les sacudía la espalda, pero tan solo era un nombre, sin más, todo aquel que lo utilizaba alguna vez, ignoraba realmente cuanto de verdad tenían sus palabras. Porque de algún modo, aquella furia ventolera era un efecto secundario de que los Dargoss recorrieran la tierra, la noche era su amiga, o más bien la habían conquistado, pero el día, se revelaba en su contra, pero aun así, sus pisadas sonaban con furia.<p>

Stiles lo olió en el aire cuando salió de casa de los McCall, pero no dejó que aquello le intimidara, el joven deseaba que llegara el día que pudiera regresar a los Dargoss a su eterno descanso, volver a desterrarlos a aquel lugar desde el que nunca nadie debió haberlos llamado, pero por ahora poco podía hacer más que trazar protecciones y rogar porque su espada fuera más ágil en la lucha que la de ellos.

Tras echar un breve vistazo a la calle, tratando de atravesar con la mirada la película borrosa que la lluvia que caía de forma ininterrumpida creaba a modo de atmósfera, se ajustó el manto negro que lo cubría y tras cubrirse con la capucha, echó a andar calle arriba.

Tal y como había acordado con su madre, debían proteger la casa de la víctima elegida por el hechizo de Kate, si los Dargoss no podían entrar, tal vez el joven o la joven, fuera quien fuera, tuviera una posibilidad de sobrevivir. Así que tras comprobar la ubicación una vez más en aquel viejo mapa que revelaba el uso de la magia, Stiles salió solo de la casa, aquella mañana Claudia no se encontraba demasiado bien y tras una larga conversación, había sido Melissa quien había convencido a su amiga para permanecer en la cama mientras Stiles iba a hacer algo sobre lo que la mujer no se atrevió a preguntar.

Justo por eso, un solitario Stiles recorría las calles vacías del pueblo de Tresnite a pesar de la lluvia, del frío, del viento y de aquella extraña sensación que pareció conquistar su corazón hacía un par de calles. En respuesta a su instinto y dejando de ignorar lo que sentía, Stiles se apartó a un lado del camino, se refugió en el soportal de un grupo de casas y trató de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le revelaban.

Había alguien allí, cerca de él, alguien que le observaba y que probablemente le había seguido, notaba su presencia como algo muy poderoso, había un atisbo de magia en su esencia y aquello Stiles pudo notarlo fácilmente ahora cuando prestó mayor atención.

El joven se pasó una mano enguantada por la cara y apartó ligeramente la capucha, pero su rostro siguió mojado al igual que su pelo, de todas formas, se echó el manto a un lado, posó la otra mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y dio un paso, alejándose de la pared, pero sin volver a salir a mojarse bajo la lluvia.

Stiles trató de calmar su respiración y relegar a un segundo plano el latido enloquecido de su corazón, pues su sonido retumbaba en sus oídos y comenzaba a eclipsar a la propia lluvia; necesitaba concentrarse y mantenerse frio e impasible, tenía que dejar los sentimientos, sus miedos y sus temores atrás, pues aquello suponía en su vida desde hacía cinco años, la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Aquella era una lección que el joven había tenido que aprender a la fuerza y no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo fácil al destino.

El joven trago saliva y tras un instante observando, creyó ver algo, dio un paso más, esta vez volviendo a dejarse cubrir por la lluvia y entonces, su rostro dibujó una amplia sonrisa, había visto como a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa que tenía a su derecha se formaba una condensación espesa que el viento no conseguía del todo disipar, entonces lo supo, allí se ocultaba quien fuera que le hubiera estado siguiendo y Stiles no se lo pensó dos veces, aceleró los pasos, pegándose en la pared contraria y se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta aquel lugar, con la espada al fin desenvainada, el joven cogió aire una vez más y se lanzó doblando la esquina, dispuesto a enfrentar a su acechador, pero el hombre o la mujer que allí se ocultaba, fue más rápido, vio la sombra de Stiles aparecer un instante antes de que su ataque tuviera lugar y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar antes que el chico y darle un golpe que evitó el suyo y que le hizo caer mientras se deslizaba un par de metros en el suelo mojado y resbaladizo de la calle.

-¡Ah!-gritó Stiles más de impotencia que de dolor, con la caída su espada se le había caído de las manos y se quedó allí un instante tratando de analizar la situación, tratando de descubrir qué había pasado y tratando de saber por qué su atacante no se había vuelto contra él ahora que estaba en clara desventaja, en su lugar, Stiles se quedó extrañado mirando aquella figura cubierta de un manto gastado y oscuro que solo dejaba a la vista una increíble mirada de ojos verdes que le miraba con fiereza. Eso fue lo que pasó un segundo antes de que dicha figura se girara y echara a correr por el estrecho callejón, alejándose de Stiles.

El joven, dejándose llevar una vez por el instinto, se trató de recomponer, con agilidad echó el pesado manto atrás, se incorporó ligeramente para volver a clavar una rodilla en el barro al tiempo que liberaba al cuchillo adherido a su bota y lo lanzaba en dirección a su atacante.

Stiles tenía buena puntería, no siempre, pero al menos en ocasiones como aquella nunca fallaba y sin embargo, aquella vez lo hizo, había vuelto a sentir una extraña sensación atenazando su corazón que le distrajo el tiempo suficiente para hacer que la hoja del cuchillo se desviara demasiado a la izquierda y se quedara clavada en un poste de madera justo cuando el atacante pasaba a su lado.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Stiles poniéndose en pie todo lo rápido que su ropa empapada se lo permitió y no sin antes volver a recoger su espada del suelo, echó a correr tras el que momentos antes era su perseguidor.

Sin embargo, esta vez el chico no tuvo tanta suerte, llegó a un cruce de calles y entre eso y un grupo de parroquianos que parecían haber salido de la nada, Stiles perdió de vista a quien fuera que estuviera persiguiendo. El joven se echó hacia atrás, apartándose del camino de aquellas personas y volvió a ocultar la espada antes de que él mismo llamara demasiado la atención.

De todas formas, el joven se quedó un instante observando aquellas cuatro calles, en mitad de ellas, pero su atacante parecía haber aprendido la lección. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Stiles desandó sus propios pasos, volvió a pasar sobre el poste sobre el que su cuchillo seguía clavado y lo recuperó antes de volver a centrarse en su objetivo, llegar cuanto antes a casa de la persona señalada por el hechizo localizador y proteger su casa.

* * *

><p>El lobo había permanecido toda la noche custodiando aquella casa sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, pero cuando el amanecer hizo acto de presencia y las respuestas parecían dispuestas a manifestarse, la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció un joven envuelto en un manto negro, el viento arrastró las certezas y dio paso a los interrogantes.<p>

El extraño aroma provenía de él, era magia en estado puro, una imposible combinación de peligro y poder, el instinto le gritaba que debía alejarse del joven al tiempo que le alentaba a destruirle, pero no podía, el hueco en su pecho le decía justo lo contrario y cuando había dejado de sentir hacía tanto tiempo, la promesa velada de poder volver a saborear una pizca de humanidad, le hacía replantearse toda su vida, así que le siguió.

Y le siguió por las calles importándole poco la lluvia, siguió como hechizado el latido de su corazón, sintiéndose ligeramente reconfortado escuchando aquel clamor que como un baile le invitaba a dejarse llevar por su ritmo, imitó sus pasos y siguió envenenándose con su aroma. Pero el lobo no pudo avanzar más cuando el joven se detuvo, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, éstos casi le ardían con una furiosa silenciosa, extrañas imágenes se presentaron frente a si y tembló como un chiquillo temeroso.

Las manos del lobo acariciaron la pared sobre la que estaba apoyado, largas uñas negras trataron de aferrarse a los ladrillos de alabastro, dejando marcas tras de sí, pero no consiguió que las imágenes se detuvieran, era como una vorágine de recuerdos que no recordaba como suyos, era como mirar el fondo de un abismo de una vida que no había sido tal, entonces, el lobo, se sintió mareado, demasiado vulnerable, casi humano, y quiso huir, pero algo se lo impedía, su respiración se volvió pesada y el aliento se escapaba de sus labios enfrentándose al frio del exterior.

Fue justo en aquel momento cuando la presencia del joven se hizo más poderosa y el lobo tuvo el tiempo justo para enfrentarle, alejarse de él a duras penas y huir, aquello era lo único que podía hacer, alejarse, a pesar de que cada paso que daba separándose del joven era como si su fragmentada alma se resquebrajara un poquito más.

Aun así lo hizo, llegando a un cruce de caminos, valiéndose de sus habilidades para encaramarse en un balcón y dándose impulso para llegar al tejado y ocultarse allí arriba.

Habría sido oportuno decir que el corazón le latía enloquecido, de haber tener corazón, pero él lo había perdido hacía demasiado tiempo, de todas formas, su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos abiertos en demasía mirando hacia la calle, apoyado contra la cornisa del tejado, rogando en silencio para que las frágiles tejas no cedieran bajo su peso.

Allí permaneció el lobo, escondido, atento, alterado, exasperado y desconcertado, sintiendo la magia como nunca antes, sintiendo al tiempo la esencia más pura de su maldición, sintiéndole a él, fuera quien fuera aquel extraño al que en cualquiera otra circunstancia no se habría dignado a menos que rasgarle el cuello con los dientes y a quien sencillamente solo había podido apartar antes de salir corriendo.

Rugió, lo hizo de ira, miedo, rabia, incertidumbre, desesperación y angustia, el sabor metálico de la sangre serpenteó por sus labios a causa de la laceración provocada por sus propios colmillos, pero aquel leve dolor solo hacía que todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo fueran más reales.

Esperó hasta que el joven se fue y entonces se puso en pie, todavía sobre el tejado, cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia le mojara la cara, vuelta hacia arriba, cedió en su tensión, las manos dejaron de ser puños y su boca dejó de degustar la sangre, humano, así era como se había sentido durante la milésima de segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron con los del desconocido.

Al fin el momento se consumió, quizás pasó demasiado rápido, pero era mejor así, no estaba seguro de querer volver a sentir algo que sabía demasiado bien que había perdido y que no tenía opción de recuperar, pero, ¿y si la había? ¿Si existía una posibilidad de volver a hacer suyo aquello que una vez le arrebataron, no debería al menos tratar de intentarlo?

Un grito en su cabeza le dijo que "sí", que debía hacerlo, después de todo, la muerte sería un final muy dulce para alguien como él. Así que el lobo le aulló a la luna, solo visible para sus ojos en aquella invernal mañana y después se limitó a saltar de tejado en tejado con rapidez, alejándose del pueblo, saltando el muro que cercaba Tresnite al tiempo que cobraba forma de animal, corriendo por los caminos de vuelta, como lobo, como la bestia que en el fondo, seguía queriendo pensar que se podía salvar.

* * *

><p>Todavía con los ecos de lo que acababa de sucederle, Stiles llegó hasta la casa que en el mapa había sido señalada como el lugar donde tendría lugar el próximo ataque de Kate, bueno, de los Dargoss, ya que el joven sabía de sobra que su tía no se ensuciaba las manos, al menos no a plena luz del día.<p>

Stiles hacía tiempo que había dejado de entender como en un momento una persona tan importante en su vida y a la que había querido tanto, se había convertido en un ser tan detestable como era a día de hoy Kate Argent. Era mejor no pensar, dejarse llevar, actuar y después medir las consecuencias.

Al joven le habían enseñado bien y después de todo, se había pasado años enteros memorizando hechizos curativos y de protección, recetas para crear antídotos y secretamente había estado bailando con los venenos, sabía encantar objetos y hacerlos levitar, había llegado incluso a conocer bien las maldiciones más básicas, así que con todo eso en su haber, no le fue demasiado difícil pintar en las paredes de la casa señalada escudos de protección que impedirían a cualquier mal entrar en el interior, el problema estaba en si la persona elegida decidía salir de su hogar al caer la noche, ya que en ese caso, irremediablemente se convertiría en una presa fácil de los Dargoss y protegerla se volvía más complicado.

Stiles había terminado de hacer el último hechizo protector, dibujado con trazo invisible con su dedo índice, y estaba pensando en las opciones que se revelaban ante sí cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y una mujer y otra chica algo más joven salieron a la calle.

-Madre, -dijo la joven, mirando al tiempo con gesto de disgusto y tratando de que su larga melena pelirroja se mojara lo menos posible-¿acaso no podríamos esperar a que pasara la tormenta?

-Lydia, -contestó la mujer con calma cerrando tras ellas la puerta de su hogar-tu abuela está enferma, necesita permanecer en cama y que alguien le ayude a tomar sus medicinas, ¡un poco de lluvia no te hará daño!

-¡Lo sé!-exclamó la chica ruborizándose ligeramente, la verdad es que Lydia adoraba a su abuela, pero también era cierto que odiaba la lluvia, si dos días atrás le hubieran hecho caso, la abuela estaría ahora mismo en aquella misma casa y ella no tendría que estar recorriendo el pueblo sintiendo como los huesos se le congelaban por el frío; de todas formas, no añadió ningún comentario, en cualquiera otra circunstancia lo habría hecho, pero aquella vez, cuando su mirada se encontró con los enormes y expresivos ojos marrones de un joven que parecía haber salido de la nada, Lydia se quedó sin palabras.

-¡Lydia!-exclamó el joven acercándose a la pelirroja, la cogió por las muñecas de ambas manos con fuerza y las juntó poniéndolas frente a él.

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó la chica cediendo a la sorpresa.

-¿Lydia, estás bien?-fue la voz de su madre quien hizo aquella pregunta.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó la joven parpadeando varias veces antes de devolverle la mirada a su madre y después girándose para mirar a ambos lados de la calle-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué?-dijo la mujer sin comprender.

-Había un chico…-respondió Lydia reaccionando y maldiciendo a la lluvia mientras seguía mirando la calle vacía.

-Así que esa era toda tu preocupación, ¿eh?-dijo la madre negando con la cabeza aunque divertida.

-Yo no…-contestó Lydia.

-¡Venga, vámonos!-se limitó a decir la mujer y tiró de su hija por el brazo, se enganchó a ella y echaron a andar tratando de refugiarse lo máximo posible de la lluvia pegándose a las fachadas de las casas de alrededor.

Oculto al doblar la esquina de la casa estaba Stiles, una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su cara, una última chispa esmeralda danzó por su mirada antes de desaparecer y aun así, el subidón de la magia todavía siguió sacudiendo su cuerpo un rato más.

Proteger una casa u otra construcción similar era fácil, el tamaño ahí sí que importaba, pero solo era cuestión de aplicar más o menos magia según las circunstancias, vale que no todo brujo o bruja podía hacer aquello, pero él tenía experiencia y podía decirse que no se le daba nada mal; de todas formas, proteger a una persona, a sus espaldas además, eso era algo totalmente diferente.

Al principio, cuando Claudia había descubierto lo que le sucedía a Kate y qué era lo que estaba haciendo para recuperar su magia y su belleza, Stiles y su madre habían actuado de forma bastante diferente, habían avisado a las personas marcadas de lo que les iba a suceder si no se protegían, pero si tenían suerte y no les tomaban por locos, las personas tendían a infravalorar el peligro; así que con el tiempo, madre e hijo pasaron a tratar de proteger a las personas, pero en la clandestinidad, pasando lo más inadvertidos posible, actuando en el último momento cara a cara si los métodos anteriores no habían funcionado.

De todas formas, los hechizos de protección no eran vinculantes si no había un nombre a quien atar dicha magia, así que cuando Stiles vio la oportunidad, no se lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a Lydia y dejó caer sobre la joven un hechizo protector al tiempo que borraba de su mente su presencia; probablemente hubiera podido actuar de otra manera, pero estaba cansado de las explicaciones y las miradas de incomprensión, así que actúo de aquel modo porque así lo creyó mejor.

Además, no podía olvidar el encuentro que había tenido apenas momentos antes, probablemente él no era el único que vigilaba a Lydia y debía actuar rápido. Sin embargo, mientras observaba como madre e hija se alejaban, no pudo dejar de pensar en la parte mala de los hechizos de protección, y es que éstos siempre podían romperse.

* * *

><p>COMENTARIOS:<p>

-**AizumiMizore-YAOI**: Gracias en primer lugar por el comentario...! Tus dudas...a ver si puedo responderte algunas...Stiles...¿magia?...; sí, el lugar donde está Derek es el mismo en donde está Stiles... el pueblo de Tresnite; ¿Derek recuerda a Stiles?...mm...esa respuesta te la dará la historia...ejje, paciencia..! Bueno, cualquiera duda ya sabes... trataré de responder en la medida de lo posible..!=)

**-josetoro:** Gracias una vez más por tus comentarios! =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

La ira del lobo le hacía recorrer la distancia como una exhalación, así que no tardó demasiado en dar alcanza a la persona que había salido a buscar.

La bruja, Kate, cabalgaba ya junto a sus caballeros por el camino que conducía a la comarca de Trestine, pero ninguno vio al lobo hasta que ésta prácticamente se les echó encima.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, si quiera Kate, quien de repente sitió el peso del animal empujándola contra el suelo y nada pudo más que sentir el dolor de la caída desde lo alto de su caballo y dejar escapar un quejido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-logró preguntar la bruja, colérica, todavía desde el suelo, tragando saliva al ver las amenazadoras fauces del lobo demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Un rugido fue lo que la mujer obtuvo por respuesta inmediata, pero tras un instante, cuando el lobo fue consciente de que el resto de caballeros no habían actuado para proteger a la mujer, se volvió para observarlos y recuperó su apariencia humana.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-preguntó el joven lobo, apartándose de Kate, aborreciendo su contacto, aunque éste fuera hecho a través de la ropa.

-Están congelados,-escupió Kate tratando de incorporarse de la forma más elegante posible-el tiempo a nuestro alrededor está parado, ¿acaso no lo ves?

Era cierto, los caballeros no se movían, pero tampoco lo hacían sus monturas, ni la hierba del camino se agitaba ni las gotas de la lluvia mojaban la tierra.

El lobo dio un paso atrás alejándose de la mujer, su magia le asfixiaba los sentidos, era como oler un vaho putrefacto, era el sabor de la corrupción, de todo aquello que se suponía que la magia no debía ser; y entonces el odio que sentía hacia Kate no hizo más que intensificarse.

-¿Y bien?-rugió la bruja sacudiéndose torpemente el barro de la ropa; miró al lobo con furia, siempre a través del velo negro que le ocultaba el rostro, suplicando en silencio para que él no notara el atisbo de terror que había sentido cuando el lobo la tiró del caballo, nunca antes hasta la fecha, la barrera que impedía al joven hacer daño a la bruja, había parecido tan frágil.

-Me enviaste a Tresnite por un motivo, ¿por qué?-quiso saber el lobo.

-Veo que eres buen rastreador…-dijo Kate paseándose frente a él, tratando de volver a sacar ventaja de la situación, intentando saber qué era lo que el lobo sabía y cómo utilizarlo en su contra.

-¡Dímelo!-dijo él, más animal que nunca, haciendo brillar su mirada de ojos verdes con el brillo azulado de la transformación, se había acercado nuevamente a Kate y asiéndola con fuerza de su chaqueta la alzó unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó Kate en respuesta, se valió de la magia para hacer retroceder al lobo, para golpearlo con fuerza y hacerle rodar por el suelo; pero el esfuerzo le costó demasiado, más magia que no tenía consumiéndose, más años de vida desvaneciéndose y todo ello para comprobar que el lobo se estaba haciendo, contra todo pronóstico, más fuerte cada vez que la enfrentaba.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el lobo tras haber escupido la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca, era él quien ahora permanecía en el suelo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.-dijo la bruja y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el líder de los Dargos al hablarle de aquel hombre y aquella mujer que habían enfrentado a los entes fantasmales; en su momento, Kate no había querido concederles la importancia que ahora parecían tener, en cierto modo había enviado al lobo por si algo inesperado hacía acto de presencia, pero desde luego aquella reacción no era la que la mujer había esperado-¿Qué es lo que has visto?

-Magia… he visto magia…-respondió el lobo tras dudar si callarse, él también necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Qué clase de magia?-quiso saber Kate y tragó saliva, alejándose por instinto cuando vio como el joven se ponía en pie.

-Una mucho más poderosa con la tuya…-dijo el lobo y sonrió, jactándose de la situación.

-¡Mientes!-gritó Kate, colérica, siendo ahora ella quien enfrentó al lobo.

Él se dejó herir, no le importaba, sus heridas se curarían, que lo hiciera el ego y la magia de Kate era algo un poco más complicado.

-Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos…-dijo la bruja, con la respiración jadeante, cansada de golpear al lobo-¡Déjame ver lo que tú has visto!

-¡No!-rugió el, transformándose casi sin pretenderlo y amenazando con sus fauces, se sentía más elocuente.

Pero Kate no se amedrentó, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, a aquellas alturas estaba demasiado débil como para demostrar cualquiera signo de flaqueza que sin calculaba mal, podía ser el último.

De todas formas necesitaba penetrar en los recuerdos del lobo, quería sentir lo que él había sentido, ver lo que sus ojos podían haberle revelado, pero el animal no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, porque dejar que Kate entrara en su mente suponía demasiados recuerdos olvidados para él, lo había comprobado tiempo atrás y resistirse en aquel momento era lo único que podía hacer para que el único recuerdo esperanzador que le quedaba no se desvaneciera también.

-¡Déjate ver!-le gritó Kate al animal, llamando a su lado humano, no podía entrar en sus recuerdos si éste estaba transformado, desde la perspectiva del lobo todo era demasiado sobrecogedor como para soportarlo dadas las circunstancias.

Un nuevo flujo de magia y el joven de postró frente a le bruja.

Kate acercó la mano a la cabeza del lobo, apartando la capucha del manto que al recuperar su aspecto humano le cubría, pero entonces la mano de él se aferró con fuerza al brazo de la bruja, clavándole las uñas con fuerza, impidiéndola tocarle.

El lobo levantó la mirada, chispeaba en tonos azules, los colmillos asomaban en su boca y su gesto era de auténtica fiereza.

-¡No!-a duras penas se escuchó decir al joven.

Pero la bruja, a pesar de todo, era fuerte, consiguió zafarse del agarre del animal y con un rápido movimiento de mano consiguió que una espada cruzara el aire levitando y se clavara hasta prácticamente la empuñadora en mitad del pecho del lobo.

Un aullido gutural rompió el silencio que les envolvía, el joven, quien ni tiempo había tenido de volver a levantarse, se precipitó sobre el suelo, apoyándose en manos y rodillas, arañando la tierra ahora mojada por la sangre que emanaba de su herida.

-Suerte que no tienes corazón…-dijo Kate harta de aquella situación. Se subió a su caballo e hizo que todo volviera a fluir, aquel encuentro le había costado demasiado, necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas antes de volver a enfrentar al lobo, porque aquello no iba a quedar así, ni mucho menos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-fue la voz de Jackson quien mirando a su alrededor desconcertado se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Nada!-exclamó Kate y se acomodó el velo, sentía que su semblante había envejecido décadas tras enfrentar al lobo.

-Pero… el lobo, -logró decir Boyd-yo lo vi… todos lo vimos…

-Estáis demasiados obsesionados con ese lobo; -dijo la bruja claramente exasperada y espoleó a su caballo-solo es un animal… una bestia inhumana sin corazón…

Nadie dijo nada tras escuchar aquellas palabras, los caballeros se limitaron a seguir a Kate, la situación que había tenido lugar desde que creyeron ver al lobo acercarse no había ocurrido realmente para ellos, de hecho, si quiera eran capaces de ver al hombre que todavía permanecía en el suelo atravesado por una espada justo en mitad de donde antes se encontraban.

* * *

><p>El conseguir pasar desapercibido era un arte que a Stiles no se le había dado bien, sobre todo al principio, ya que desde muy pequeño, allá donde fuere, el joven destacaba debido a su anhelo de conocer todo aquello que tuviera a su alrededor, que con el tiempo aquel afán de saber se viniera nutrido por la habilidad de mantener largas charlas en las que la mayor parte de las veces él era el único emisor, solo hizo que la atención de todos se centrara todavía más en él, aun cuando no tenía intención de hacerse notar.<p>

Sin embargo, y una vez más debido a circunstancias de la vida, el joven había aprendido a usar todos los recursos que tenía disponibles para beneficio propio, así que lo lógico fue utilizar su don natural para destacar para hacer que las personas se fijaran en él un instante antes de olvidarle, así había conseguido que la madre de Lydia si quiera captara su presencia y del mismo modo había logrado acercarse a la pelirroja para lanzarle un hechizo de protección.

Justo el mismo recurso estaba utilizando en aquel momento, caminaba por las calles de Tresnite a escasos metros de madre e hija, sin perderlas nunca de vista y cuando ellas entraron en una casa, él continuó con su mejor actuación de pasar inadvertido.

-¡Te has distraído!-exclamó una voz femenina a espaldas del joven, quien hasta el momento había estado apoyado contra la pared de una casa y resguardado a duras penas de la lluvia, haciendo que se volvieran con el susto dibujado en la cara.

-¡Madre!-respondió Stiles exagerando su reacción y llevándose la mano al corazón con teatralidad-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tu qué crees?-dijo Claudia-¿Acaso pensabas que iba a quedarme en casa de Melissa mientras tu obtenías toda la diversión?

-Madre…-dijo el joven recuperando la seriedad y mirando a la mujer con preocupación.

-Mientras me mantenga en pie, pienso luchar.-dijo ella con un tono de voz que no daba opciones para discusión-Además, alguien tendrá que estar atento por ti, ¿no crees?

-¡Estaba atento!-dijo Stiles dolido-Sencillamente me aburría…

-Ya sabes que cualquiera distracción…-trató de decir Claudia.

-Aun es de día madre, -dijo el joven interrumpiéndola- y para tu información, le he lanzado un hechizo de protección a la chica, así que nada mágico puede acercarse a ella sin que yo lo note.

-¿Esta vez es una chica?-dijo la mujer mirando a la casa que su hijo había estado vigilando y cundo él asintió, Claudia siguió hablando-¿Tienes idea como elige a sus víctimas?

-No.-negó Stiles reanudando su vigilancia-Tal vez sean opciones al azar, quizás todas esas personas tengan algo en común que no hemos podido ver… puede que el hechizo requiera algún tipo concreto de sangre, no lo sé…

-Stiles…-dijo Claudia y la forma en que pronunció aquel nombre hizo a su hijo volverse un instante para mirarla, preguntándole en silencio qué sucedía-¿Has vuelto a centrar tu lectura en libros de maldiciones?

-Tal vez…-contestó él y se pasó la mano inconscientemente por la nuca, a pesar de todo, había veces en que su madre aun conseguía hacerle sentir como un chiquillo que había sido descubierto en mitad de una travesura.

-Pues no deberías, lo sabes muy bien, esa clase de libros…-trató de decir la mujer.

-La mayoría de los libros sobre maldiciones son completas estupideces, algunos incluso son realmente divertidos,-añadió Stiles-además, ¿qué tiene de malo? Tenemos que conocer a nuestro adversario, ¿de qué otro modo lo íbamos a enfrentarlo sino?

-No sabemos si ella… ha usado esa clase de magia.-dijo Claudia.

-Oh vamos, madre, tía Kate cruzó la línea hace demasiados años, no ganas nada engañándote al respecto y tratando de mentirme a mí.-dijo el chico.

-Solo estoy tratando de protegerte.-sentenció la mujer, tragando saliva y dejándose apoyar contra la pared, había querido que su hijo no lo notara, pero le había costado demasiado esfuerzo localizar a Stiles, sentía el intenso frio de la oscuridad avanzando lenta pero inexorablemente, sabía que el final estaba cerca.

-¡No le tengo miedo!-exclamó él-Ni a ella ni a la oscuridad.

-Pues deberías temer a ambas.-dijo Claudia y miró a su hijo con dureza.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Stiles.

-Porque solo así podrás mantenerte vivo para seguir luchando un día más.-dijo la mujer.

* * *

><p>Aquella invernal mañana Scott se levantó más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, la inesperada visita nocturna había perturbado su sueño y al regresar a la cama, había quedado sumido en un profundo sueño del que apenas despertaba en aquel instante.<p>

El joven bajó las escaleras de la casa que llevaban al piso inferior, sentía con intensidad el frio a pesar de la ropa de abrigo y se frotaba las manos una contra otra anhelando algún líquido caliente que llevarse a la boca.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamó el joven entrando en una pequeña habitación en donde se había instalado un fuego que hacía las veces de cocina.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, su madre, Melissa, permanecía de espaldas al joven, mirando absorta la tenue lluvia que caía fuera y que podía verse a través de una ventana ligeramente empañada.

-Mamá…-dijo Scott tocando suavemente el hombro de la mujer.

-¡Scott!-respondió Melissa pegando un ligero bote al no haber oído a su hijo hasta aquel momento y girándose para encontrarse con su gesto preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-insistió él.

-Sí, sí…-dijo Melissa alejando con un gesto sus preocupaciones, en sus manos sujetaba una taza de lo que parecía haber sido tiempo atrás humeante sopa.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó el joven mirando todavía a la mujer con ciertas reservas.

-Sí, cariño.-dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla de su hijo mientras le sonreía, se apartó de la ventana y dio un sorbo de su taza, encontrándose con la molestia de una sopa fría.

El silencio invadió por un instante a madre e hijo, Melissa se había vuelto a acercar al fuego con la clara intención de volver a calentar su bebida y ofrecerle también algo a su hijo para comer, Scott se procuró a ayudarla mientras parecía esperar algo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Scott?-preguntó Melissa de repente cansada del escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo su hijo.

-¿Se han ido?-quiso saber el joven, al salir de su cuarto había visto las puertas cerradas del resto de habitaciones, pero había demasiada calma en aquella casa.

-¿Te refieres a Claudia y a Stiles?-dijo la mujer obteniendo un breve asentamiento por parte de Scott-Sí, se han marchado.

-¿Y estás preocupada por ellos?-dijo él.

-Es inevitable.-dijo Melissa y esbozó una breve sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?-preguntó Scott.

-Nada,-dijo Melissa y le pasó a su hijo una taza de sopa que el agradeció en un susurro-no es como si a mí me contaran demasiado.

-Pero seguro que sabes más que yo.-dijo el chico dando un breve sorbo que le reconfortó ligeramente-¿Hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme yo también?

-Las cosas van a cambiar…-dijo la mujer dejando escapar un hondo suspiro- Y temo que no sean necesariamente para bien…

-Mamá, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…-trató de decir Scott, pero de sobra ambos sabían que ellos nada podían hacer cuando la batalla que se estaba librando tenía que ver con la magia y la oscuridad que ésta desataba a su paso.

-Solo… mantente a salvo.-dijo Melissa con una nueva sonrisa y no pudo evitar más que abrazar a su único hijo con fuerza y luego susurró a su oído-Te quiero demasiado como para perderte…

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

-**AizumiMizore-YAOI**: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad...! =)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Las horas habían pasado, lenta pero inexorablemente; el paso que el día le dio a la noche sencillamente se notó porque tanto la lluvia como el frio se intensificaron y acaso la oscuridad se acentuó ligeramente.

Stiles había tratado de convencer a su madre para que volviera a casa de Melissa, pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta a esconderse de la que sería probablemente su última batalla, así que ambos habían consumido su día vigilando en la distancia a Lydia, la que fuera marcada por el hechizo de Kate.

De todas formas y para gran alivio de ambos, la pelirroja hacía al menos una hora que había vuelto a su casa nuevamente acompañada de su madre, parecía ser que la salud de la abuela había mejorado bastante.

-Stiles, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Claudia en un susurro cuando notó como su hijo salía de su nuevo refugio y caminaba hacia el centro de la estrecha y vacía calle echando un largo vistazo al horizonte de casas.

-No estoy seguro…-dijo casi para sí, la mirada todavía perdida en la lejanía, centrada ahora en atravesar la lluvia, los ojos marrones vibrando con chispas esmeralda; un instante después, pasó a concentrarse en una niebla que se arremolinaba en el extremo más alejado a él y que se acercaba trazando giros vertiginosos-¡Dargos!-gritó Stiles mientras se echaba hacia atrás y trataba de apartar tu manto para desenvainar la espada mientras aquella niebla blanquecina se iba decolorando en oscuridad y pasaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Al oír a su hijo gritar, Claudia reaccionó del mismo modo, dejó de importarle la lluvia y pasó a hacer que su último aliento mereciera la pena.

-Madre…-dijo Stiles caminando de espaldas, buscaba con la mirada al ser que como advertencia se había dejado ver.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo…-contestó la mujer y la espalda de ambos se encontraron.

-Esta noche…-trató de decir el joven pero le tembló la voz.

-Nunca olvides lo mucho que tu padre y yo te queríamos; -dijo Claudia valiéndose de la poca entereza que le quedaba-¡estoy orgullosa de ti!

Y de repente las palabras se perdieron con el viento y nada más pudo ser dicho. Más Dargoss acudieron a reunirse con el primero y una lucha de espadas se desató pese a que ningún arma parecía ser rival para aquellos entes fantasmales, aun así, Claudia y su hijo les mantenían a raya, alejándolos de la casa todo lo que podían, pero temían que no aguantaran las horas necesarias hasta que volviera a amanecer.

La lucha siguió ocurriendo, eterna, la lluvia seguía cayendo, sin pausa, el frio se intensificaba por momentos y las fuerzas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Un extraño giro hizo que la espada con la que Claudia combatiera rasgara el brazo de su propio hijo, arañando un rastro de sangre y un quejido que se perdió con el viento, los Dargoss estaban ganando.

Fue justo en aquel momento, cuando Stiles intercambió miradas con su madre, la inevitable disculpa dibujada en el rostro de ella, el momento en que un jinete irrumpió en escena sin detenerse y dispersó un instante a los fantasmas; el joven, todavía con una rodilla contra el suelo, se sirvió de la espada para levantarse, miró a Claudia contrariado y entonces oyó los gritos que provenían de la casa al tiempo que sentía el fuego.

-¿Cómo…?-trató de preguntar Claudia, el jinete que antes había pasado había aprovechado que estaban distraídos para colar en la casa de Lydia y su familia un objeto incendiario, la lluvia se había tragado el humo, pero las llamas anaranjadas no tardaron de hacer acto de presencia, poco después, la familia al completo, trató de escapar de la trampa mortal en la que se estaba convirtiendo su hogar.

-¡No!-gritó Stiles y salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal, tiró al espada al suelo y extendiendo las manos en dirección a la puerta creó una barrera que no dejaba salir a sus ocupantes.

Más gritos desesperados, la madre de Lydia y la joven trataban de atravesar el invisible escudo que les retenía, el padre, desde el fondo del pasillo, gritó algo que Stiles no llegó a oír y mentalmente se preguntó a sí mismo donde estaría el hermano pequeño de Lydia, estaba seguro de que la pelirroja tenía un hermano.

-¡Stiles!-fue la voz de su madre quien se acercó a él ligeramente temblorosa, sujetándose con fuerza el brazo en que tiempo atrás había sido herida por los Dargos, ahora, las venas negras habían ascendido por su cuello y comenzaban a acariciar con crueldad su mejilla-¡Déjales salir!

-¡No!-gritó él sin apartarse, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantener a la familia en el interior de la casa-Si salen dejarán de estar protegidos, no pueden salir de la casa.

-Si no les dejas salir el fuego les alcanzará.-le dijo la mujer, miraba a su alrededor, alerta, esperando que los Dargoss volvieran a aparecer en cualquiera momento.

-¡Apágalo!-casi le suplicó el joven-¡Puedes apagar el fuego!

-Sabes que no puedo…-dijo Claudia negando con la cabeza-La magia me está abandonando, puedo sentirlo… y de todos modos, no podría, no puedo controlar el elemento fuego… yo… está demasiado ligado a la oscuridad…

Stiles dejó escapar un gruñido de impotencia mientras continuaba manteniendo a Lydia y a su familia en el interior de la casa, dejó una mano dirigida aun hacia la puerta y a duras penas logró apartar la otra y elevarla hacia el piso superior, lugar por donde el fuego había comenzado a extenderse.

El joven sintió el calor de las llamas, aun en la distancia, acariciando sus dedos, deleitándose con la magia que procedía de él, se movieron divertidas describiendo espirales, ascendieron y volvieron a descender, intensificaron su color y brillaron un segundo de color verde, entonces, tras una larga lucha, decidieron que Stiles les gustaba y comenzaron a mostrarse sumisas.

Stiles esbozó una breve sonrisa, demasiado confiado, celebrando el triunfo antes de ser realmente tal y la sacudida fue tan brusca y tan dolorosa que sencillamente le cortó la respiración. El jinete de antes volvió a aparecer y esta vez venía seguido por los Dargoss, Stiles recibió un golpe certero en el hombro y uno de los entes fantasmales le arrastró por el suelo mientras otro hacía lo propio con Claudia.

La calle se llenó de gritos y voces, de caballos relinchando y de lluvia cayendo, Stiles lo oyó todo como por primera vez, los sonidos parecían llegar a sus oídos magnificados y cuando su cuerpo respondió, venciendo al frío y el peso debido a la ropa empapada, todo parecía haber adquirido un ritmo frenético, creyó ver a su madre hablando con el matrimonio y su hija mayor antes de entrar en la casa, casa por la que ahora las llamas actuaban con virulencia extendiéndose, pero focalizadas en un punto, como no queriendo llegar a las otras casas.

Algunos vecinos se asomaron por las ventanas, para curiosear, pero había algo ahí fuera que les hacía a todos volver a encerrarse en la aparente protección de su hogar, en el fondo, Stiles no les culpaba, en lugar de eso, solo se culpaba a sí mismo.

Al fin el joven logró ponerse en pie, no sin esfuerzo, se acercó a Lydia y a su familia, quienes miraban abrazados como la casa se consumía en llamas y trató de alejarlos de allí.

-¡Tenéis que iros!-les gritó Stiles, tratando de vencer el sonido del ambiente que seguía eclipsando sus oídos.

-¡No!-fue la madre de Lydia quien respondió, también gritando, un instante antes de volverse contra el hombre y ocultar su cara contra su pecho mientras trataba de amortiguar el llanto.

-Mi hermanito…-susurró Lydia con pesar, miraba a Stiles como si supiera que le hubiera visto antes.

-¡Mi madre lo sacará de la casa!-respondió el joven, confiado-¡Iros!

-Pero…-trató de decir el padre.

-Vienen a por ti, -le dijo a Lydia, agarrándola con fuerza de las manos-tu hermano estará bien, ¡marchaos!

Y ninguno de los allí presentes supo realmente el motivo, pero aquella voz, cargada de algo más que simple convicción, hizo que la familia se alejara lentamente por el camino.

Mientras, y sin pensarlo demasiado, Stiles se volvió a la casa y entró sin vacilación.

-¡Madre!-gritó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, las llamas a derecha y a izquierda, comenzaban a lamer el techo sobre su cabeza-¡Claudia!

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, Stiles siguió caminando y las llamas se apartaban a su paso, una pequeña sombra le salió al paso y un niño de unos diez años envuelto en una manta se encontró cara a cara con el joven.

-¡La mujer me dijo que siguiera tu voz!-exclamó el niño tras un instante, venciendo su miedo.

Stiles tomó un instante para proteger al niño, le marcó un sendero libre de llamas que conducía a la puerta y le alentó para que se apresurara, todavía podría encontrarse con su familia, estaba seguro de que sin su pequeño no irían demasiado lejos.

-¡Claudia!-gritó una vez más y siguió adentrándose en la casa, pero según avanzaba la estabilidad de la estructura parecía más peligrosa y cuando se encontró frente a unas escaleras, la duda se dibujó en su rostro. Volvió a gritar una vez más, con voz agónica, desesperada-¡Madre!

Y al fin, en lo alto de las escaleras, apareció la mujer. Stiles sonrió brevemente, reconfortado, pero aquella sensación duró poco; Claudia se manifestó ante él con una belleza etérea, como si las llamas se hubieran adueñado de su manto y la reconocieran como parte de ellas.

-Madre…-susurró Stiles, sintiendo como la realidad le sacudía y le atenazaba con furia el corazón.

-Este es el mejor final que puedo tener.-dijo ella, desde lo alto, y sonrió mientras extendía las manos y un pequeño frasco, vacío, rodaba por el suelo y caía escalón a escalón hasta que la fuerza de la inercia lo detuvo, apenas a un metro de donde Stiles se encontraba.

Entonces, cuando un intenso olor a llego hasta sus sentidos, lo supo, había perdido a su madre para siempre.

-¡No!-rugió el joven, negándose a aceptar la realidad, trató de subir las escaleras, pero la imagen de Claudia pareció alejarse de él mientras las llamas se interponían en su paso, protectoras, obligándole a volver sobre sus pasos-¡Madre!

Pero Stiles no iba a rendirse, aunque eso le costara su propia vida, sus ojos castaños llamearon con una ira que profería por la magia en estado puro, sus puños, cerrados con fuerza, hicieron que sus uñas rasgaran la piel de las palmas de sus manos y un poder, hasta entonces inimaginable, tomó el control de la situación.

Con la tensión sacudiendo su cuerpo, el joven comenzó a subir escalones, pero sentía que no podría soportarlo, era demasiado el miedo que sentía, el miedo por la pérdida, el miedo por la desolación, el miedo por la decepción, el miedo por no estar a la altura; lo peor de todo era que Stiles sabía que la magia no se mantenía ante la duda, escapaba de los corazones débiles y se ocultaba de quien no confiaba en sí mismo.

El fuego, famélico, se alzó en derredor del joven, eran ahora las llamas quien le suplicaban que se uniera a ellas. Y cuando Stiles estaba por vencerse y unirse a aquel coro de voces que solo él podía escuchar, alguien irrumpió en la casa arrancando la puerta que se había cerrado a su paso y cogiendo al joven con fuerza y decisión, le sacó de la casa a pesar de la resistencia que estaba oponiendo.

-¡No!-gritó Stiles una vez más, debatiéndose todavía contra los fuertes brazos de quien le había sacado de la casa, el llanto estalló al fin, pero aun así no dejó de resistirse a aquel fuerte agarre que le mantenía alejado de una casa que se consumiría pronto en cenizas.

Nuevos gritos se escucharon en la noche y un trueno los secundó, pareciendo querer darle mayor énfasis, acaso tratando de captar la atención de un joven roto por el dolor.

Stiles, casi tirado en mitad del suelo, atrapado entre los mismos brazos, volvió la mirada hacia la derecha, la familia de Lydia se había reunido, pero unos jinetes vestidos de negro les habían rodeado.

Una vez más la sangre fue derramada en la misma noche en las calles de Tresnite mientras Stiles observaba sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Los gritos de Lydia atravesaron sus oídos y se clavaron en su alma mientras se la llevaban, pero cuando parecía que la calma iba al fin a hacer acto de presencia, uno de los jinetes, cubierto por un extraño velo, se volvió y se acercó hasta la casa.

-¿Lo has atrapado para mí, lobito?-preguntó una voz femenina que Stiles reconoció al instante y a la que hubiera respondido de forma más rápida si de repente el agarre al que le tenían sometido no hubiera terminado y se viera precipitado al suelo.

El joven logró girar la cabeza un instante, tratando de ver quién había sido su salvador, decidiendo todavía sin agradecerle que le hubiera sacado de la casa en llamas o maldecirle por ello, pero cuando vio que aquel hombre, oculto su rostro por su viejo manto, adquiría la forma de un lobo, Stiles supo que alguien se le había adelantado y también llegó a la rápida conclusión de que aquel mismo extraño era el mismo que le había estado espiando al amanecer.

-Veo que te curas rápido…-volvió a hablar a la mujer, sintiéndose poderosa observando la escena desde lo alto de su caballo, miraba solo al lobo, prácticamente se le había pasado desapercibido el chico.

-Kate…-logró susurrar Stiles con voz ronca, las sílabas de aquel nombre fueron pronunciadas con un odio que se vio aderezado del gruñido del lobo; y logró ponerse en pie.

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó ella con extrañeza, aquella voz le sonaba conocida, pero habían pasado demasiados años, tenía la certeza que toda su familia había muerto, ella se había ocupado personalmente de ello y sin embargo…; pero hubo algo que rompió aquel hilo de pensamiento y que hizo que la furia brillara ahora en ojos de la bruja-¡Ese manto no te pertenece!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondió Stiles por instinto, no entendiendo la situación, extrañándose de forma más evidente de haberse encontrado en cualquiera otra situación.

-¡No!-gritó Kate-¡Ese manto perteneció a un príncipe! ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

La bruja desvió la atención de Stiles y la dirigió al lobo.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-le preguntó colérica, provocando que su caballo relinchara, amenazando con encabritarse-¿No tenías suficiente con romperme el corazón?

El lobo dirigió una mirada a Stiles y aquellos extraños ojos de un azul imposible creyeron encontrar una mirada que no le devolvía la suya con miedo u odio.

Sin embargo, un nuevo grito de la montura de Kate, quien a punto estuvo de tirarla al suelo, rompió la magia de la situación. El lobo gruñó por instinto antes de salir corriendo y perderse en la lluvia y en la noche.

-¡Esto no va a quedarse así!-gritó Stiles dirigiéndose a Kate, plantándole cara, extendiendo la mano bajo el manto, rogando para conservar las fuerzas suficientes para que su espada, perdida en el suelo, respondiera a su llamada.

-¡Ya lo creo que no!-respondió la bruja dibujando una sonrisa tras su velo al tiempo que con una palabra invocaba a los Dargoss segundos antes de irse para reunirse con sus jinetes, quien la esperaban al final de la misma calle-¡Ese lobo tiene los días contados!

Una vez más los entes fantasmales fueron lanzados contra Stiles, quien de nuevo, fue arrastrado varios metros de espaldas sobre el suelo embarrado.

El líder de los Dargoss se manifestó frente él a pie, blandió su espada y sabiendo que Stiles no tenía escapatoria, la espalda contra la pared de un callejón, se preparó para describir un certero toque final.

Sin embargo, nuevamente tirado en el suelo, Stiles logró atrapó con las palmas de las manos la hoja de una espada que en teoría, no debería haber sido capaz de atrapar; y mientras sus ojos, bañados por el verde más intenso, se dedicaban a mirar al Dargo, logró incorporarse al tiempo que hacía retroceder al fantasma.

-Espíritu errante que caminas por el mundo de los vivos…-dijo Stiles cargando de magia sus palabras, actuando sin pensar-¡Vuelve al abismo del que procedes!

Y como si hubiera estado hecho de simple humo, la esencia del Dargo se desdibujó y fue arrastrada por el viento y el agua.

Sin embargo, no todo resultaría tan sencillo, el resto de Dargoss seguían sueltos y en conjunto eran muy poderosos, el joven estaba seguro de que Kate les había enviado a por el lobo, ya que nuevamente Stiles se encontraba solo en el callejón, así que decidió seguir actuando sin pensar demasiado, aquel extraño lobo tenía algo que ver en todo aquel asunto, estaba seguro de que él era la clave y Stiles no tenía intención de rendirse tan fácilmente después de todo.

Así que salió corriendo de allí, gritándole a su espada en la distancia, llamando a su caballo también con palabras invisibles, siguiendo el intenso y desagradable rastro que los Dargoss dejaban a su paso; todavía todo no estaba perdido, eso se repetía una y otra vez, la joven pelirroja al menos sería mantenida con vida un par de días, tenía que trazar un plan y ahora que estaba solo y que no tenía nada que perder, eso le volvía más peligro y más impredecible.

* * *

><p>Kate había conseguido lo que quería, había conseguido a la chica, la próxima víctima de su hechizo, el cual le devolvería no solo su belleza sino también su poder prácticamente consumido, y a pesar de todo, no estaba contenta ni mucho menos.<p>

En su mente seguía el recuerdo del joven, estaba decidida a descubrir quién era y como se había hecho con un manto que tiempo atrás había pertenecido al príncipe Derek Hale.

Fue entonces, cuando contra todo pronóstico, Kate recordó los últimos momentos vividos antes del maldecir a Derek, evocó la imagen de aquella joven que ella había creído ver salir de la habitación del príncipe cubierta por el manto de él y fue cuando lo supo, aquel extraño muchacho que parecía haberla querido enfrentar era el auténtico dueño de aquel recuerdo, era él y no una mujer quien había salido aquella noche de la habitación del príncipe.

-¡Imposible!-susurró ella en voz alta, captando levemente la atención de Jackson, quien nuevamente cabalgaba a su derecha, de regreso a Silveria junto al resto de caballeros.

Nuevamente Kate se sumergió en sus pensamientos, tal vez se hubiera equivocado tiempo atrás, pero la reacción de Derek en aquel momento aún permanecía inalterable, tal vez nunca hubiera habido una mujer, pero estaba demasiado claro que el príncipe jamás había albergado ningún sentimiento por Kate, ella lo presentía, al arrebatarle su corazón había confirmado sus sospechas y había percibido algo más, algo que en aquel momento ni después, cada vez que el cofre que contenía el corazón del lobo le hacía compañía, había sabido descifrar y que en cambio, ahora, se manifestaba ante ella bajo la certeza más absoluta.

-¡Derek le amaba a él!-exclamó la bruja, conmovida.

Pero siguió haciendo elucubraciones y las revelaciones siguieron manifestándose, crueles y descarnadas.

-¡No!-rugió Kate y espoleó con fuerza su caballo, destacándose sobre el conjunto de jinetes, había descubierto a quien pertenecía realmente el corazón de Derek Hale.

* * *

><p><span>COMENTARIOS:<span>

**-josetoro:** muchas gracias por el comentario... aunque sea de 2 capítulos..jejeje..! Esa serie que comentas pues no... no me suena... pero casi mejor le echo un vistazo cuando termine esta historia... no vaya a ser que me de ideas que me desmonten las que ya tengo...jeje, porque si dices que la magia que ahí sale le pega a Stiles...mmm..jeje, no vayamos a liarla..! :p Un saludo..!


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTA: **Por si alguien le interesa... este será el último capítulo de este año... a no ser que por algún motivo tenga un tiempo que ahora mismo no tengo... toca tener paciencia...! Felices fiestas y todas esas cosas...!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII<strong>

La adrenalina del momento había sido lo que había impulsado a Stiles a actuar una vez más, sin pensar, pero ahora, cuanto llevaba ya largo rato cabalgando, los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en el pueblo de Tresnite surgían cruelmente en su cabeza, la pérdida de su madre apenas podía ser procesada todavía, pero eso no significase que doliese menos.

El sendero que los Dargoss describían y que Stiles estaba convencido de seguir porque sencillamente era capaz de sentir aquellas cosas, se alejaba del pueblo y serpenteaba por caminos que en determinados momentos no eran tal, así que cuando el joven se encontró en mitad de un extenso campo que tiempo atrás era verde y que ahora comenzaba a pintarse de color blanco debido a la transformación en nieve que estaba sufriendo la lluvia, y que se convertía en el horizonte en un espeso bosque, no pudo menos que detener el cabalgar de su montura.

El cansancio sacudió al joven nada más posarse, tras notar como la nieve cubría sus botas y como las huellas de sus pasos quedaban grabadas en el terreno.

Stiles echó la vista a su alrededor y observó, tranquilizó a su caballo pasándole la mano sobre el lomo y siguió mirando. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo quizás, aunque lo más inquietante de todo era que no había allí más huellas que las suyas, tal vez se hubiera confundido de camino, acaso el lobo, pues estaba demasiado claro de que los Dargoss no dejarían un rastro físico, había cruzado por allí antes de que la nieve cuajara, pero aun así, a pesar de las múltiples posibilidades, Stiles prefirió sacar su espada y prepararse para cualquiera posible enfrentamiento.

Durante una eternidad, pareció que el joven siguió caminando, la luz se fue desvaneciendo para poco tiempo después comenzar a reaparecer, la noche estaba dando paso al día, la nieve seguía cayendo y Stiles ya no solo estaba cansado, estaba hambriento y enfadado, perdido en una vorágine de sentimientos contradictorios que a ratos le hacía caminar con celeridad y a ratos le instaban a dar la vuelta y rendirse.

Debatiéndose entre una idea y la contraria, llegó hasta el inicio de aquel bosque, allí la esencia de los Dargoss se desdibujaba para dar paso a una sensación más intensa y sobrecogedora, una sensación extraña que prácticamente era imposible de descifrar o de llegar a comprender. Sin embargo, aquella clase de cosas eran justamente las que impulsaban a Stiles a actuar, por lo que contra todo pronóstico, dio un paso al frente y siguió caminando, tirando de las riendas de su caballo quien iba tras él, adentrándose en el bosque.

Pero no habiendo recorrido más de dos metros, el animal comenzó a relinchar, molesto, parecía resistirse a penetrar más en aquel bosque, era cierto que allí la oscuridad era más cerrada, sobre todo a medida que se avanzaba y los árboles se acercaban unos a otros, pero Stiles había lanzado un par de hechizos que habían conseguido iluminar dos pequeñas piedras que ahora avanzaban delante de ellos dando un poco de luz a sus pasos.

-¿Qué sucede, chico?-preguntó Stiles volviéndose hacia su caballo, tratando de tranquilizarlo con caricias.

De todas formas, el animal siguió tratando de alejarse, tiraba de las riendas que Stiles sujetaba con la otra mano y no dejaba de tratar de zafarse de aquello que le retenía en aquel lugar.

-¡Vamos, cálmate!-le dijo el joven y por un instante la idea de someter al caballo con el uso de la magia cruzó su mente; pero tan rápido como hubo sucedido, aquella idea fue desechada y sacudida de su cabeza con desagrado, había un límite en aquello de la magia y Stiles lo tenía bastante claro.

Así que tras varios minutos en los que Stiles trató de seguir tranquilizando al animal y convencerlo para que avanzara con él por el bosque, no le quedó más remedio que soltar las riendas del animal, coger las pocas cosas que había podido cargar en la montura antes de irse de Tresnite y seguir avanzando en solitario.

Allí, en el interior del bosque, el frio se intensificó, si bien la nieve todavía no era capaz de atravesar las altas y frondosas copas de unos árboles que aún en pleno invierno parecían estar más vivos que nunca, pero a pesar de ello, el suelo estaba húmedo y lleno de hojas y raíces, el avance era complicado, sobre todo cuando no todas las veces uno tenía la certeza de saber qué estaba pisando realmente.

A pesar de todo, Stiles siguió caminando, a pesar del frío, del cansancio, del hambre, de la desesperación, de la furia y de la poca visibilidad. Siguió porque la esencia de los Dargoss se había terminado por desvanecer y porque de algún modo sentía que no los encontraría, porque fuera de aquel lugar, el amanecer acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo volverse al joven, quien había vuelto a guardar su espada y vuelto a desenvainar, se giró, haciendo que las piedras hechizadas iluminaran en aquella dirección, pero cuando pudo ver, Stiles solo vio una rama baja balanceándose ligeramente.

El joven agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, en posición de ataque, se apartó la capucha del manto que le cubría el rostro y observó detenidamente describiendo un nuevo giro, sus ojos llamearon un instante con un fulgor esmeralda antes de proferir un grito y lanzarse a atacar a la sombra que había salido de la nada y que se abalanzaba contra él sin pedir permiso.

Stiles cayó rodando por el suelo irregular y una vez más, perdió la espada, con su distracción, las piedras que antes iluminaban un poco su alrededor cayeron al suelo y se apagaron, la oscuridad se tragó al joven, pero no duró demasiado, dos puntos que brillaban como un fuego azulado acompañaron a la sombra que le había atacado, dejando claro que Stiles había sido encontrado por el lobo que él había tratado de encontrar.

-Tranquilo…-susurró Stiles clavando la mirada en aquellos ojos que se aproximaban a él acompañados por un coro de gruñidos; el joven tanteaba el suelo con la mano y se preguntaba si era mejor permanecer allí tirado o tratar de ponerse en pie, decidiendo que era mejor evitar un nuevo ataque, siguió donde estaba.

El lobo siguió acercándose lentamente y cuando estaba todo lo próximo de Stiles que era posible sin llegar a tenerle encima, se detuvo.

-Vale…-dijo Stiles, la era incapaz mantenerse callado, sobre todo cuando había visto lo que aquel animal, vuelto hombre, había hecho por él; quería creer que el lobo podía haberle matado de haber querido y no lo había hecho, así que rogaba para que, aún en la forma animal, fuera capaz de entender sus palabras-Yo solo… es complicado…

El joven no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y a duras penas se frenó a sí mismo antes de que el lobo le atacara sencillamente para hacerle callar; Stiles dejó escapar un hondo suspiro e inconscientemente trató de acomodarse mejor en el suelo, ya que parecía que iba a pasarse allí bastante tiempo, era mejor que no se le durmieran las piernas.

Sin embargo, con su movimiento, hizo algo que captó la atención del lobo, a quien le faltó tiempo para atacarle. El animal se lanzó contra Stiles, le tumbó en el suelo y le gruñó con fuerza, parecía pedirle una explicación.

Todavía desde el suelo y con las patas del enorme animal posadas con dureza sobre su pecho cortándolo por momentos la respiración, Stiles trató de decir algo.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres?

Un nuevo gruñido seguido esta vez de un potente aullido, recorrió el bosque extendiéndose gracias al eco, arrancando en el proceso un quejido por parte de Stiles, quien tenía la certeza de que acababa de quedarse sordo.

Fue entonces, como respondiendo a un orden del lobo, o acaso lo que sucedió a continuación de debió a la más perfecta de las casualidades, cuando efímeros rayos de un sol invernal lograron hacerse hueco entre los árboles e iluminar sutilmente la escena que estaba teniendo lugar.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-preguntó Stiles casi en voz inaudible mirando al lobo a quien ahora tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara.

El lobo miró al joven una vez más, todavía con fiereza y desconfianza, pero decidió, de un salto, apartarse de él.

Stiles se incorporó y fue consciente de que lo que había provocado la anterior reacción del lobo era el colgante que llevaba al cuello y que al moverse, había quedado al descubierto.

-¿Qué…?-se preguntó el chico a si mismo sujetando entre las manos el pequeño trisquel hecho de plata que tiempo atrás la misma reina le había dado; lo observó un instante y después, se sacó el colgante por la cabeza, sujetándolo con una mano lo extendió delante de sí, para que el lobo lo viera y mientras tímidos rayos de sol lo hacían brillar, le preguntó-¿Lo reconoces?

El lobo lo observó, parecía contrariado, dio un par de pasos atrás, como queriendo alejarse, entonces, ante la atónita mirada de Stiles, su forma animal dio paso a la humana.

-¡Eso… ha sido alucinante!-exclamó Stiles sin poder contenerse.

-¿Cómo…?-le preguntó una voz oscura y ronca, el hombre que ahora el lobo era se mantenía alejado del chico, estaba de cuclillas frente a él, oculto el rostro por su manto.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo lo he conseguido?-dijo Stiles, todavía sujetando el colgante en lo alto.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir el lobo asintiendo con la cabeza, sin palabras, miraba de reojo al chico, meditando todavía si fiarse o no de él, preguntándose a sí mismo porqué había sido incapaz de matarle cuando tuvo ocasión.

-La reina Talia Hale me lo dio…-dijo el joven y se incorporó con cuidado, había sido consciente de la reacción del lobo al escuchar aquel nombre y tenía curiosidad-¿Sabes quién era?

-No…-logró decir el lobo y también se incorporó, dándole la espalda a Stiles, alejándose de él, parecía perturbado, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos vueltas puños que temblaban violentamente.

-¿Quién eres?-se atrevió a preguntar Stiles y dio un paso a la izquierda, tratando de acercarse al lobo, de poder al fin verle cara a cara, le encontraba extrañamente familiar, pero todavía no sabía en donde se habían visto antes-¿Eras un Harlinga?

-¡No!-rugió el lobo y se apartó todavía más, girando sobre sí mismo, evitando a Stiles, dándole la espalda de nuevo y no teniendo más remedio que apoyarse contra el árbol a su lado, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos golpeaban su mente y sentía que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-insistió el joven, había reparado en las manos del lobo, las uñas ennegrecidas clamaban a gritos una maldición.

-La bruja…-susurró el lobo y se atrevió a girar el rostro un atisbo.

-Kate…-dijo Stiles y una intensa chispa se dibujó en su mirada, su magia quedó flotando en el aire y el lobo captó su esencia, tan embriagadora como siempre.

-¿Quién eres tú?-quiso saber ahora el lobo y se abalanzó una vez más sobre el joven.

Sin embargo, esta vez Stiles no llegó a caer al suelo, en lugar de eso, se quedó atrapado entre un hombre que apenas era unos años mayor que él, como pudo comprobar dada su cercanía, y el tronco de un viejo árbol algunas de cuyas ramas se le clavaban en la espalda.

-Yo…-logró decir Stiles y de pronto se quedó petrificado, su mirada se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes imposibles y observó detenidamente al lobo, innegablemente había cambiado, los años habían pasado y la ahora naturaleza animal que le golpeaba no había hecho más que intensificar el aire salvaje y misterioso que una vez le habían caracterizado; no, era imposible, no podía ser él y sin embargo, su corazón, latiendo enloquecido, le decía que no se equivocaba-¿Derek?

Durante un instante el lobo le miró contrariado, giró la cabeza hacia un lado, como si tratara de escuchar un rumo lejano, y volvió a centrarse en el chico, dejó un instante al descubierto aquellos dientes de colmillos ligeramente afilados y aunque no atacó de nuevo, no cedió en su agarre.

-¡Derek!-exclamó Stiles, ésta vez más seguro de lo que decía y alargó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro del lobo, le terminó de apartar la capucha del manto que antes le había dejado el rostro más al descubierto y reparó en la pequeña marca de una vieja cicatriz que todavía seguía decorando la zona próxima a su ceja, el joven la recorrió con los dedos un instante antes de que el lobo cambiara la posición de su mano para ahora aferrar su brazo derecho-Yo… yo fui quien te curó esa herida, ¿no lo recuerdas? Mi manto… una vez fue tu manto… tú me lo regalaste… ¿lo has olvidado? ¡Derek!

El lobo bajó la vista y se quedó mirando el brazo que aun sujetaba, la piel de Stiles estaba al descubierto y una vieja marca grabada en él también era visible, entonces el lobo recordó la primera vez que se vieron, aquella extraña sonrisa burlona, su mirada retadora y su imposibilidad para quedarse callado. Soltó al joven de pronto, le dedicó una última mirada y comenzó a alejarse de espaldas, ahora le observaba con auténtico terror.

-¡Derek!-exclamó Stiles yendo tras él.

-¡No!-gritó el lobo llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se alejaba tambaleante por el bosque, chocándose contra los troncos de los árboles, rugiendo desesperanza-¡No!

-¡Derek!-dijo el joven una vez más y fue tras él, trataba de sujetarle, de detenerle, de hacer que le mirara a los ojos, pero el lobo se resistía, zafándose de su agarre una y otra vez, hasta que no pudo más y cayó desplomado al suelo de rodillas, los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas miraron a Stiles y él sencillamente le abrazó.

* * *

><p>Kate y los jinetes se pasaron el día entero cabalgando, la bruja no les había dejado opción y ninguno de ellos había estado tan loco si quiera para cuestionarla; de todas formas, los últimos atisbos de la magia de ella se consumieron forzando a los caballos, quería volver a la fortaleza de Silveria cuanto antes, realmente lo necesitaba.<p>

Durante lo que había restado de viaje, Kate había estado reviviendo una y otra vez los acontecimientos previos a la maldición que le había lanzado al príncipe Hale y que había supuesto el inicio de aquello que desencadenó todo lo que sucedió a continuación, pero también rememoraba los últimos momentos acontecidos en el pueblo de Tresnite, el encuentro con aquel joven que se le había enfrentado y sobre el que quería confirmar sus sospechas acerca de quien era realmente.

Así que cuando Kate Argent llegó a Silveria, ignoró a los otros jinetes así como a la chica que amordazada había viajado con ellos, caminó por el castillo como un vendaval y no se detuvo hasta descender a una extraña habitación que había sido construida en un nivel más inferior al de las celdas.

Allí, en aquel lugar, la magia campaba a sus anchas, era fácil de notar su presencia incluso para un neófito dado la magnitud de su presencia.

Tras entrar, las antorchas situadas en las paredes se encendieron sin más, revelando una estancia hexagonal con un centro geométrico similar rodeado por estanterías repletas de libros.

Con un gesto, Kate arrastró un pesado volumen hasta el centro de la sala y emergiendo del suelo se presentó ante ella una piedra gris que hacía las veces de altar. Allí el volumen se posó y las hojas fueron pasadas casi con ira, arañando trozos diminutos de las viejas y desgastadas hojas, deteniéndose al fin en una página doble donde un árbol genealógico había sido dibujado torpemente, la mayoría de los nombres tachados.

-¡Muéstrame la vida del árbol!-exclamó Kate tras apartarse el velo que aún cubría su rostro-¡Dime quien está vivo de mi propia sangre!

Las llamas de las antorchas amenazaron durante un segundo con apagarse y después, parte del fuego de todas, se unió, quedó un instante flotando sobre Kate, en el centro de la habitación, para luego descender hacia la piedra sobre la que estaba posada el libro y la recorrió al tiempo que el libro comenzaba a levitar.

La bruja se apartó, dando espacio para las llamas que en círculo bailaban alrededor del libro, entonces, las hojas sobre las que había sido dibujado el árbol genealógico cobraron vida, los nombres tachados comenzaron ahora a borrarse, como absorbida la tinta por el papel, gritos lejanos se escucharon, recuerdos del pasado se intensificaron en la memoria de Kate y cuando al fin todo terminó, solo una única gota de sangre fresca permanecía palpitante en el extremo situado más al sur de aquella consumida y casi olvidada saga familiar.

-¡Tú!-rugió mirando el nombre allí escrito, un nombre que jamás supo pronunciar y que durante un tiempo fue su único remordimiento-¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta como para arrepentirme de haberte perdido? De haber sabido que durante todos estos años estabas vivo…

Kate gritó de ira e impotencia, maldijo sonoramente a su hermana y al que fuera su esposo por haber tenido un hijo quien antes y de nuevo ahora se interponía entre ella y lo único que había anhelado realmente.

-¡Esto no quedará así, sobrino!-exclamó la mujer envenenando con su lengua la última palabra-Mi querido…

Trató de pronunciar aquel nombre una vez más, en un grito simbólico de guerra y venganza, pero no pudo, su incapacidad para pronunciarlo correctamente jamás la habría detenido, fue en cambio la modificación a la que estaba siendo sometida dicho nombre lo que la detuvo y silenció durante un instante.

-¿Stiles?-se preguntó la mujer recordando aquel estúpido apodo.

Entonces, las páginas del libro volvieron a pasar de un lado para otro, como enloquecidas y de repente las tapas se cerraron, el libro cayó a plomo sobre la piedra que antes lo sostenía, el fuego se apagó con fiereza y Kate, asustada, no pudo reprimir un grito que terminó tirándola al suelo.

La rabia se acumuló con mayor intensidad en su mente y en su corazón corruptos, la bruja llevaría a cabo del ritual que restablecería su magia y su belleza y después, se encargaría de descubrir un modo para destruir el corazón del lobo.

Sí, aquello sería lo haría, primero destruiría al lobo, después, cuando su sobrino sufriera tanto como ella había sufrido por su culpa, llevaría a cabo lo que ella consideraba su último acto de bondad y le mataría de forma rápida e indolora.

* * *

><p>No es como si todos los recuerdos tratados de olvidar a lo largo de más de cinco años se hubieran recuperado así como así, sin embargo, algunos de ellos, lo que más profunda habían dejado su huella, comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza y aunque todavía eran bastante confusos, la mente del lobo parecía querer dejar avanzar hacia la superficie las muestras de humanidad que aún resonaban en su interior.<p>

Las horas se habían consumido en silencio, distancia y alguna que otra mirada recelosa, el lobo necesitaba tiempo y Stiles, se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que también lo necesitaba.

El joven había hecho un pequeño fuego y se procuró algo de comer, iba a ofrecerle algo al lobo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, éste había vuelto a cambiar de aspecto y se alejaba; sin embargo, Stiles no llegó a preocuparse, algo le decía que él volvería, tal y como sucedió cuando nuevamente la claridad tenue del bosque comenzaba a desvanecerse.

En el momento en el que lobo, ya humano, se acercó, Stiles tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego que crepitaba frente a él y sus manos estaban extendida sobre las llamas, tratando de calentarlas. Sin embargo, cuando él estuvo cerca, el chico se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, sin poder evitarlo, a Stiles se le escapó una breve sonrisa que el lobo respondió apartando la mirada y sentándose a su lado, manteniendo todavía las distancias.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-quiso saber Stiles y se acomodó para poder observarle de lado, encontrándose con que el lobo miraba sencillamente al frente-Sí, lo sé, pregunta estúpida, pero ahora mismo no se me ha ocurrido nada más original… sería absurdo preguntarte qué se siente cuando te transformas…-El lobo le miró con el ceño fruncido y Stiles siguió hablando-¿Ves? ¡Esta noche no tengo buenas preguntas que hacer! –El silencio les tomó durante un instante y el lobo volvió a apartar la mirada-Por cierto… creo que antes no te agradecí que me sacaras de la casa en llamas… yo… ¡gracias!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó el lobo en voz tan baja que a Stiles le costó entender sus palabras y más todavía entender a qué se refería.

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de no querer salir de la casa?-preguntó Stiles y esperó a que el otro asintiera- Es complicado… mi madre…

-Lo siento…-logró articular el lobo cuando fue demasiado consciente de lo que aquel silencio significaba y en aquel momento él pasó a observar a Stiles del mismo modo en que el joven lo había hecho, observó su rostro y su mirada, el manto negro que todavía le cubría y reparó en la distancia que les separaba, deseando romperla pero sin ser capaz de moverse.

-Yo también te he echado de menos…-dijo Stiles como adivinando sus pensamientos y se acercó al él, notando el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y respondiendo con una sonrisa a una que tardaría tal vez una vida en ser dibujada.

El lobo bajó una vez más la mirada, apoyando tras una pausa la cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles, aspiró hondamente el aroma del chico y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, quería volver a sentir lo que sabía que una vez había sentido, quería que el hueco que su corazón había dejado tras habérsele sido arrebatado, dejara de doler tanto.

* * *

><p>COMENTARIOS:<p>

-josetoro: gracias una vez más por tus comentarios! =)


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

El tiempo en el interior de aquel extraño bosque parecía detenerse, a pesar de ello seguía haciendo frío y la atmósfera era húmeda, sin embargo, Stiles estaba demasiado cansado y no había podido evitar en un determinado momento de lo que él creía que era la noche, quedarse dormido junto al fuego.

Aun así, cuando el joven despertó y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, fue demasiado consciente de que debería estar temblando de frío, el fuego hacía tiempo que se había apagado y a pesar de ello, estaba a gusto, no es como si no le fuera a dolor todo el cuerpo cuando se levantara por haberse quedado dormido en un suelo uniforme, pero había algo que no acababa de encajarle y que le llevó a poner en marcha toda la maquinaria de su cerebro.

Un pequeño gruñido ahogado a sus espaldas fue en cambio lo que Stiles necesitó para enfrentar la realidad, Derek se había tumbado a su lado y quedado dormido junto a él. Stiles no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba como el lobo dormía todavía, pero parecía estar viviendo en aquel momento un mal sueño, así que el joven alargó la mano y trató de despertar lentamente el lobo.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Stiles cuando el otro abrió los ojos, logrando controlar el rubor azulado que al despertar habían tenido y mirando al chico de vuelta-¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí!-se limitó a decir Derek asintiendo con la cabeza y se puso de pie con rapidez, apartándose de Stiles, conmovido todavía de lo que apenas unas horas antes había vuelto a ser capaz de sentir.

-¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!-susurró el joven mientras también se incorporaba y desperezándose sonoramente.

Por su parte, el lobo se mantenía algo apartado, esquivo y meditativo, quería acercarse a Stiles, pero había una parte de él que aún dudaba, hacía demasiado tiempo que se había olvidado de sentir y las sensaciones ahora se intensificaban tanto y las sentía de forma tan brusca que la mayor parte de las veces era mejor huir que enfrentarlas.

-Derek, ¿estás bien?-preguntó una vez más, preocupado, poniéndose frente al lobo.

-No lo sé.-reconoció él.

-Yo también tengo muchas preguntas, si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo Stiles tratando de transmitirle confianza con su sonrisa, posando una mano sobre el hombro del lobo y mirándole como antaño hubiera hecho.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?-quiso saber Derek-Cuando… cuando me convertía en esta bestia… yo… era como si las personas que una vez había conocido se hubieran olvidado de mí… luego… con el tiempo… creo que dejé de intentarlo…

-Supongo que eso es un efecto de la maldición; -respondió Stiles después de haberle dado a Derek el tiempo suficiente para que se explicara, sabía demasiado bien que las palabras no eran lo suyo y cada una le costaba horrores compartir-pero que yo pudiera reconocerte… de eso ya no estoy tan seguro, tal vez porque yo mismo soy un brujo.

El lobo le observó al escuchar aquella última palabra, sabía que había algo en aquel chico que había terminado por reconocer como Stiles, algo diferente, algo mágico, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirarle con cierto recelo. Derek se alejó de él y tomó asiento sobre un tronco caído, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a demasiadas cosas.

-Puedo preguntar…-dijo Stiles con cuidado, sin acercarse esta vez-¿qué fue lo que Kate te hizo?

Derek evitó mirarle y negó con la cabeza, no estaba preparado, no tanto para compartir aquello con el otro joven, sino más bien para recordarlo.

-Vale… no confías en mí, soy un brujo después de todo…-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros-¡supongo que es justo!

Una vez más el lobo no respondió, guardó silencio y no se movió.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ambos hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas,-siguió diciendo Stiles tras un rato, le era imposible permanecer callado mucho tiempo e incluso seguir sin hacer nada cuando el mundo a su alrededor seguía girando y no precisamente en la dirección correcta-yo… yo solo trato de no rendirme, aunque a veces cueste demasiado… le prometí a mi madre que seguiría luchando y eso es lo que voy a hacer… ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-esta vez Derek si respondió, aunque por el tiempo que tardó en hacerlo, Stiles llegó a temer que no lo haría.

-¡Voy a detener a Kate!-exclamó el joven con el fuego de la determinación llameando en su mirada.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el lobo y se puso en pie.

-No tengo ni idea, -admitió Stiles, había estado yendo de un lado para otro, recogiendo sus cosas dispersar por el suelo y preparándose para salir del bosque- su magia es poderosa y además, tiene un ejército a su disposición… pero algo se me ocurrirá…eso espero…

-No parece un buen plan.-susurró Derek.

-La verdad que no soy muy de hacer planes, -dijo Stiles con una breve sonrisa echándose al hombro su bolsa-me va más eso de improvisar y actuar sin pensar…

El lobo nuevamente le observó, en silencio.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Stiles mirando al otro joven con impaciencia, por momentos comprendía sus silencios, pero a ratos le desesperaba demasiado que Derek no compartiera sus pensamientos y sus dudas, a pesar de ello, en el fondo, no le culpaba.

-No puedo…-dijo Derek en voz baja.

-¿Qué no puedes? ¿Venir conmigo o enfrentarte a Kate?-quiso saber el chico y trató de ignorar la sacudida en su corazón que aquella respuesta la había provocado; tras lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, necesitaba algo a lo que agarrarse, necesitaba un ancla que le mantuviera centrado, se había aferrado al lobo como su última opción, la más inesperada pero la más deseada, pero si no podía contar con él, si después de tanta lucha, tanto esfuerzo y tanto sacrificio Stiles volvía a perder a Derek, esta vez para siempre, él mismo se perdería en el camino.

-El hechizo… ella… yo… no puedo hacerle daño…-logró admitir el lobo.

-Pero antes… la enfrentaste de algún modo…-dijo Stiles, no comprendía demasiado cómo funcionaba aquella extraña maldición, sobre todo cuando desconocía el hechizo y lo que había sucedido para llevarlo a cabo.

-Tú me haces fuerte…-dijo Derek en un susurro y se atrevió a mirarle de reojo-Pero no puedo ayudarte…

-Tal vez yo pueda romper el hechizo, deshacer tu vínculo con Kate, tal vez en ese caso…-comenzó a decir el joven, pero el lobo le interrumpió.

-¡No!-parecía furioso y se acercó a Stiles con gesto amenazante, sus ojos, hasta entonces verdes, se turbaron del furor azulado que los cubrían cuando se transformaban-¡No!; soy una bestia, un animal… ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No merezco tu compasión! Desearía ayudarte con toda mi alma… pero si quiera soy digno de cabalgar a tu lado…

-¡Derek!-exclamó Stiles compartiendo la furia del lobo, manifestando atisbos de su magia en su mirada, terminó de aproximarse a él y le asió de ambos hombros, obligándole a mirarle-¡Mírame! Derek…tu… eres hermoso… tu maldición, solo es tal cuando tú le das el poder para que te arrebate tu humanidad… Kate te quitó demasiado… no le permitas que te quite tu voluntad ni tu esperanza, ni ella… ni nadie…

El lobo apartó la mirada, conmovido, perdido en sentimientos que no debía si quiera ser capaz de sentir, pero Stiles no le iba a permitir rendirse, le cogió la barbilla y le giró, acarició la mejilla recorriendo con los dedos la sombra de la barba que decoraba su rostro y le sonrió brevemente mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

Durante una eternidad, el lobo y el brujo compartieron aliento, la mirada de uno perdida en los ojos del otro, hasta que el más joven no pudo resistirse y comenzó a anhelar unos labios que cada noche desde los últimos cinco años había soñado con probar.

-Stiles…-susurró Derek cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, posó la mano sobre el pecho del joven y sin apartarle, le impidió terminar de acercarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el brujo con voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

-Yo no…-dijo el lobo y con la otra mano dejó al descubierto parte de la cicatriz de su pecho, sobre el corazón-Ella… yo no… mi…

-Una vez me dijiste que nuestro corazón le pertenece a la persona que amamos incluso antes de que sepamos quien es…-dijo Stiles y cuando Derek asintió siguió hablando-Bien, pues desde mi punto de vista… tu corazón… siempre fue mío…

Y aquella vez, cuando Stiles quiso acercarse, Derek no se lo impidió, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, por la mano que el brujo había posado sobre el lugar en el que una vez había estado su corazón y perdido en un tímido beso, creyó escuchar como aquel músculo latía.

Se apartaron un instante, abrumados ambos por la sensación y se miraron, tan cerca el uno del otro que sus pestañas casi podían confundirse unas con otras; el mundo a su alrededor parecía haberse desvanecido, el frio y la noche, la oscuridad y humedad del bosque, el miedo a ser atacados y el miedo a no tener el tiempo suficiente para reencontrarse de nuevo. Solo existían ellos y cinco años más tarde, parecía que si quiera había pasado un segundo.

Derek recordó durante un instante como sonreír e hizo lo que aquella última noche en su habitación había deseado más que nada y tiró de Stiles con cierta brusquedad, dejando atrás aquel tímido beso y atacando con voracidad famélica su boca y sus labios.

El joven se dejó hacer y devolvió los besos del lobo en la medida de lo posible, su deseo era similar al de Derek y pronto el besarse no fue suficiente. El lobo había arrastrado a Stiles contra un árbol y ahora, intercambiaba besar sus labios con perderse en su cuello, se embriagaba de los tímidos gemidos que se escapaban de boca del brujo y no podía más que afianzar sus manos contra las caderas de él. Pronto la capa que cubría a Stiles comenzó a molestar en los movimientos y el brujo reaccionó sin pensarlo, dejándola caer al suelo, importándolo poco en aquel momento donde caía, era más importante para él seguir sintiendo aquella boca furiosa que recorría todavía su cuello, notar la fiereza de unos mordiscos de afilados colmillos que apretaban lo justo para hacerle enloquecer pero que no llegaban a lacerar, la aspereza de la barba de Derek sobre su pálida piel, queriendo llevarse consigo las lunares que la habían conquistado y que ahora se debatían el título de pertenencia.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron besándose largo rato, intercambiando caricias bruscas y necesitadas, notando como el deseo crecía en ambos, intensificándose todavía más cuando todavía, a través de la ropa, las erecciones de ambos se encontraron.

Luchando contra el lobo, Stiles logró, sujetándolo con ambas manos, apartarle durante un instante, quería recrearse en su imagen, quería saberse en brazos del príncipe que una vez fue, quería sencillamente dejarse llevar. Y pareció que de algún modo Derek compartió su pensamiento, porque tras esa pausa para coger aliento, volvió a sumergirse en la boca de Stiles y mientras con una mano conseguía soltar los botones de su camisa, la otra se coló bajó la tela del pantalón y con fuerza agarró sin preámbulos su pene erecto, aquel contacto hizo que Stiles se tragara un gemido al tiempo que se sujetaba con fuerza a los hombros del lobo, profundizando en su cercanía y mordiendo su labio mientras le miraba instándolo a no detenerse.

Ninguno de los dos tenía realmente claro hacia donde les llevaba lo que estaban sintiendo con un ansia frenética de apoderarse de la presencia ajena, se dejaban llevar por las ganas y los extraños sentimientos que uno despertaba en el cuerpo del otro, siguieron besándose mientras Derek seguía masturbando a Stiles, pero pronto aquello no fue suficiente y el lobo pasó a deslizar la otra mano también bajo el pantalón, agarrando con fuerza la nalga izquierda del joven, clavándole superficialmente las afiladas uñas antes de atreverse a jugar con su entrada.

Sin embargo, la necesidad del lobo crecía a pasos agigantados y su propio miembro clamaba por ser atendido, así que un instante después Derek había volteado a Stiles, hecho apoyar sobre la corteza del árbol contra el que antes se había estado besando, y ahora se sumergía en sus nalgas con la lengua, respondiendo a los gemidos que Stiles trataba de amortiguar haciéndolos chocar contra su brazo.

-Derek…-dijo Stiles de repente con voz queda, sentía que no podía aguantar mucho más y el lobo pareció ser consciente de ello, ya que se puso en pie, abrazó al chico atrayéndolo hacia él, le beso desde la espalda la parte del cuello que quedaba al descubierto y tras bajarse su propio pantalón lo necesario, apretó su polla dura como una piedra contra las nalgas de Stiles, un preludio de lo que vendría a continuación.

Pero el lobo quería hacerse de rogar, quería que Stiles le suplicara, que ansiara tanto como él para seguir mezclando sus esencias, el movimiento de vaivén que el brujo comenzó a hacer con sus caderas parecía más una invitación, pero era demandante, así que Derek respondió, se separó un instante y se sujetó la polla para guiarse y comenzó a adentrarse en Stiles.

Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de labios del brujo, quien no pudo más que morder la mano del lobo que había puesto allí para silenciarle; Stiles era muy estrecho y lo único que Derek había usado para deslizarse en su interior era saliva y la propia humedad de su erección, pero cuando el deseo mandaba, la parte racional quedaba relegada a un segundo plano, además, cuando el lobo penetró por completo al brujo y éste se hubo acomodado a la intrusión, poco quedó más que comenzar un baile frenético en mitad de la naturaleza que les llevó a ambos al éxtasis poco tiempo después de forma casi simultánea.

* * *

><p>Tras aquel inexplicable suceso en que su propia magia la había repelido, Kate dejó atrás aquella sala y con toda la entereza que pudo reunir, caminó hasta su habitación, parado frente a la puerta, allí estaba Jackson y parecía esperarla.<p>

-Mi señora…-dijo el caballero cuando Kate se acercó, haciéndose a un lado cuando fue consciente de que la mujer no tenía intención de pararse.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la bruja a voz en grito una vez dentro de la habitación, sabía que Jackson no iba a dejarla en paz tan fácilmente y estaba demasiado agotada como para perder las últimas gotas de su magia con aquel caballero.

-La chica… la pelirroja…-dijo él dando un paso hacia el interior de la habitación-¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-¡Tráemela!-exclamó Kate y se paseó por la habitación, meditativa, normalmente ponía un marcha todo un ritual para llevar a cabo el hechizo de recuperación, pero la verdad es que no era necesario, sabía que si esperaba a la noche la magia sería más fácil de someter, pero en aquel momento no se sabía capaz de tener paciencia.

-Sí mi señora…-dijo Jackson y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se perdió en los largos pasillos de la fortaleza silveriana con la promesa de volver con la chica.

Por su parte Kate se quedó un instante en mitad de la habitación, pensando, frente a ella la ventana a través de la cual podía ver el exterior y a su derecha, en la distancia, estaba la caja de madera que contenía su posesión más valiosa. Posesión que todos aquellos años había sentido como suya y que en cambio, ahora, sabía que nunca le había pertenecido.

Maldiciendo en voz baja y con aires de furia, la mujer caminó hasta allí, se sentó al borde de la cama mientras cogía la caja de madera y la ponía en su regazo y tras un hondo suspiro, la abrió.

Los filigranas grabados en los latearon fueron recorridos por una chispa en la que Kate no reparó, pero que aun así sintió cuando tras haber la tapa, se encontró con aquel corazón que latía enloquecido. Jamás hasta la fecha, la bruja había sentido aquel órgano sonar con tanta vehemencia y aquello supuso un golpe todavía más fuerte para ella.

-Si no puedes ser mío…-dijo Kate y deslizó la mano bajo la almohada de su cama, allí siempre guardaba un puñal por si era necesario utilizarlo y aquel momento, parecía haberse convertido en el idóneo para blandirlo.

Unos golpes a la puerta irrumpieron a la bruja, quien se puso en pie de un salto, provocando que con su movimiento la tapa de la caja se cerrara de golpe y Kate no tuviera más tiempo que girarse al tiempo que se llevaba el puñal a la espalda, ocultándolo.

-Mi señora…-dijo Jackson entrando en la habitación, el joven era listo, se había dado cuenta por la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo de Kate que había irrumpido en mal momento, así que se apresuró a actuar con rapidez, hizo entrar a la chica pelirroja, quien todavía seguía atada y amordazada, y tras un leve empujón para que caminara hacia el interior de la habitación, se fue con rapidez cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La joven miró a Kate con odio, sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas y a pesar de que le doliera su imagen de vulnerabilidad, no tenía intención de darle la satisfacción a la bruja que le había arrebatado a su familia viendo cómo se desmoronaba y le suplicaba. A pesar de las circunstancias, Lydia Martin era una joven luchadora y aun en la más absoluta de las perdiciones, resistiría hasta el final.

Algo de aquellos pensamientos tuvo que ser captado por Kate, acaso era la forma en que la joven la mirada o su postura defensiva, fuera lo que fuera, la bruja no pudo evitar sonreír bajo el velo y dispuesta a recuperar su poder, volvió a posar la caja con el corazón del lobo en el lugar que antes ocupaba y se acercó a la chica.

La bruja se paseó alrededor de la pelirroja, examinándola, maravillándose con todo su potencial, embriagándose de su pureza.

-Hacía tiempo que el hechizo localizador no señalaba a alguien tan prometedor como tú, -dijo Kate acariciando con un dedo la cara de Lydia, arrastrando consigo las lágrimas que aun mojaban su rostro- mi magia y mi belleza se restablecerán por completo con tu último aliento…

Lydia trató de resistirse y apartarse de la bruja, pero Kate la sujetó a tiempo para evitarlo, fue entonces, cuando al tratar de hacer daño a la joven cuando una suerte de barrera invisible chispeó y golpeó a Kate, alejándola de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué…?-trató de decir Kate, no había tenido más remedio que dar un par de pasos atrás y suerte había tenido de su haberse caído al suelo, no se esperaba aquella clase de intervención para nada-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Sin embargo, la joven parecía casi o más sorprendida que la propia Kate, ambas habían visto el rubor verdoso que había hecho separarse a ambas mujeres, pero ninguna parecía conocer su procedencia.

-¡No!-gritó Kate de repente y se acercó con ímpetu a Lydia, decidida a comprobar la hipótesis que se le acababa de ocurrir; la bruja cogió el puñal que antes había sostenido y que había ocultado en un hueco de la ropa en su espalda y trató de herir a la joven con él.

Evidentemente, no pudo, de nuevo aquel escudo protector apareció para repeler el ataque de la bruja.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-dijo la mujer y de nuevo se paseó alrededor de la pelirroja-Veo que te han lanzado un hechizo protector… pero no tienes de qué preocuparte… en un rato, lo romperé y luego… podremos seguir jugando…

* * *

><p>Vaya, sexo en el bosque, ¿aquello sonaba tan excitante como había sido sentido? Stiles se había quedado sin palabras tras aquel inesperado pero más que deseado encuentro.<p>

El joven nunca pensó que su primera vez con Derek sucedería de aquel modo, pero qué diablos, había sido perfecto dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Estás bien?-esta vez fue el lobo quien preguntó, los dos jóvenes se habían vuelto a cubrir con sus ropas tras separarse y durante todo aquel tiempo Derek no había dejado de mirar a Stiles de reojo.

-Sí, -dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa ruborizada- sí, solo… estaba pensando, ya sabes…

-Lo de antes… yo no…-trató de decir Derek, sentía que se había dejado llevar por sus más bajas pasiones y a pesar de que había sentido a Stiles, el deseo que el brujo también sentía y la pasión correspondida, tenía miedo de que el otro se arrepintiera de lo sucedido.

-¡No me arrepiento!-exclamó Stiles y se acercó al lobo con decisión, se situó a escasos centímetros de él y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡Yo tampoco!-se apresuró a decir Derek, tragó saliva antes de hablar y trató de mantenerle la mirada al brujo, pero le costaba, la forma en que Stiles le miraba, igual que como cuando se conocieron, resquebrajaba los muros que durante aquellos años de maldición se había construido y eso costaba demasiado, no se sentía digno de él.

En respuesta a aquello y a todo lo que Derek pensaba y no era capaz todavía de compartir, Stiles le volvió a sonreír cálidamente, recorrió la pequeña distancia que aún les separaba y tirando del cuello del abrigo del lobo, le acercó para volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XX**

El tiempo se les echaba encima y debían espabilarse, Stiles sabía que Kate tendría prisa por recuperar su magia, pero los rituales y hechizos llevaban tiempo, así que en cierto modo, el joven había calculado el tiempo del que disponían para llegar al castillo de Silveria, sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salían como uno tenía planeado y lo peor de todo no era eso, sino el sencillo hecho de que Stiles todavía no tuviera un plan.

Una mirada de Derek sacó a Stiles de su abstracción, pero no se movió de donde estaba, sentado sobre un tronco caído.

-¿El tiempo aquí dentro es diferente?-preguntó Stiles tras un instante de silencio.

-A veces…-susurró el lobo, parecía en aquel momento más preocupado escuchando algo en la distancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber Stiles y esta vez sí se puso en pie.

-Si tu idea de acabar con la bruja sigue en pie…-dijo Derek recogiendo del suelo las cosas del otro joven y pasándoselas- deberíamos irnos de aquí ya.

-¿Qué ven tus ojos?-preguntó el chico.

-Como el bosque tiembla…-acertó a decir el lobo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?-dijo Stiles, parecía leer a Derek como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

-No lo sé, -dijo él aun sin volverse- hay algo diferente en este lugar…

Stiles esperó que el otro siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo, así que el joven optó por hacerle caso y dejar de seguir haciéndole preguntas, pues se estaba cansando de aquella dinámica.

-Esto…-dijo Stiles recorriendo los pocos pasos que había dado en una dirección imprecisa, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se situó frente a Derek para captar su atención-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

Derek al fin le miró a los ojos y asintió.

-¡Bien!-exclamó el joven y esperó que el lobo le guiara.

-¡Sígueme!-dijo Derek y emprendió la marcha.

Parecía que después de todo, el lobo iba a ayudar al brujo a derrotar a Kate, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera demasiado claro cómo iban a hacerlo; a pesar de eso, harían lo que fuera necesario, aunque ninguno saliera con vida, lo harían por la sencilla razón de que nadie más podría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Kate se había puesto a buscar en sus libros para ver si descubría la forma de romper el hechizo de protección que Stiles le había lanzado a Lydia.<p>

Pero la bruja no daba con nada que pudiera servirle y se desesperaba por momentos, si no consumía la esencia de otra persona, su magia se terminaría de forma irremediable, no es como si no pudiera volver a recuperarla, pero costaría demasiado, además, su belleza, quizás se perdería para siempre.

Un agudo grito se escapó de labios de la mujer, quien lanzó por los aires el libro que hasta el momento había estado observando.

-¡Maldito y estúpido crio!-exclamó Kate levantándose del suelo donde había estado ojeando sus volúmenes de brujería y caminó por la habitación murmurando para sí e ideando nuevas formas para vengarse de su sobrino.

Durante todo aquel tiempo Lydia había sido relegada a un segundo plano, Kate la hizo sentarse en una esquina de aquel amplio lugar, todavía atada y parecía haberse olvidado de ella.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no había olvidado intentar escapar y mientras observaba los ires y venires de Kate, había comenzado a tratar de romper las cuerdas que ataban sus manos a su espalda, con poco suerte hasta el momento en realidad. Pero no iba a dejar de seguir tratando de soltarte.

-¡Tu!-exclamó la bruja de repente y señaló con un dedo de afiladas uñas a Lydia, provocando que la chica pegara un bote, sobresaltada- Sí… tú has de saber el hechizo que ese bastardo utilizó para protegerte…

A pesar de que seguía amordazada, Lydia tragó saliva, como preparándose para hablar.

Kate se acercó a la joven y se agachó para ponerse a su altura, la miró directamente a los ojos y por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, se atrevió a apartar el velo que la cubría.

De haber podido, Lydia hubiera dejado escapar un grito de terror, no era solo que el rostro de Kate estuviera más envejecido de lo habitual para alguien de su edad, sino el hecho de que su auténtica naturaleza, maligna y corrupta, se vislumbraba en sus rasgos.

-Bien…-dijo Kate esbozando una amplia sonrisa- ahora que tienes auténtico miedo no perderás el tiempo contándome mentiras…

La bruja alargó la mano con intención de apartar el pañuelo que cubría la boca de Lydia, pero antes de hacerlo, le hizo una advertencia.

-Recuerda que estás en mi castillo y que las personas que pueden oírte no te ayudarán, así que evitemos los gritos innecesarios porque no me gustan…

Kate esperó una respuesta antes de proceder y la pelirroja, que era inteligente, asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

-¡Buena chica!-exclamó Kate divertida de la situación.

Liberada de la mordaza, la pelirroja trató de respirar más cómodamente, pero la boca y los labios también se le habían secado y la garganta desgarrado de tanto llorar.

-Ahora… dime… qué hechizo utilizó…-dijo Kate muy lentamente, no quería tener que volver a repetirse.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Lydia en voz baja, temblorosa, demasiado consciente de que la bruja esperaba una respuesta.

-¡El brujo!-exclamó ella con furia y a punto estuvo de golpear a la joven, a tiempo recordó la barrera protectora que habría devuelto el gesto en su contra.

-Yo no… no conozco a ningún brujo…-dijo la joven tras un instante, le costaba horrores articular palabra.

Kate miró más allá de la joven, buscando la mentira en su mirada, pero no encontró más que miedo, ¿estaba realmente diciendo la verdad?

-Oh…-dijo la bruja y se puso en pie, casi divertida-Ese crío sabe lo que se hace… no le recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Lydia la observó, pero a modo de respuesta emitió un sollozo que fue secundado por un leve negamiento de cabeza. Aun así, la joven notó como un recuerdo golpeaba su cabeza, no un recuerdo nítido ni certero, era más bien como una sensación, un atisbo de algo que fue y que ahora no era capaz de recordar, era como la sensación que se tiene al despertar en mitad de un sueño, se tiene algún que otro detalle, pero cuando los segundos pasan, se va olvidando, así recordaba Lydia a Stiles, como una sombra en un mar de sombras, como un sueño extraño que jamás sería recordado del todo.

* * *

><p>Derek y Stiles llevaban ya largo rato caminando por el bosque y aquello había permitido hacer constar al brujo lo extraño que era el tiempo bajo aquellos árboles; durante su caminar, había amanecido y vuelto a anochecer al menos un par de veces y había pasado de hacer un viento fresco a uno casi gélido, tan maravillado estaba Stiles de aquel fenómeno que hasta se había olvidado de hablar.<p>

Sin embargo, cuando el lobo, que caminaba un par de metros por delante, guiando el camino para salir de aquel lugar, se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia atrás, mirando en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba Stiles, pero viendo más allá de él e hizo brillar sus ojos en un rubor azulado, el brujo recuperó su capacidad de palabra.

-Derek, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el chico tras volverse un instante, no viendo nada y acercándose después al lobo.

-El temblor de antes… se ha intensificado…-dijo Derek y alargó la mano para sujetarse al tronco de un árbol; aquella sacudida también fue notada por Stiles, quien a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo, pero el lobo le sujetó con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Stiles recuperando el equilibro y mirando en la misma dirección en la que Derek lo seguía haciendo.

-No lo sé…-susurró el lobo, agudizando no solo la vista, sino también su oído.

-¿Podría tratarse de los Dargoss?-quiso saber el joven, se había cuestionado la ausencia de aquellos entes, los habían estado persiguiendo en todo momento y a pesar de que el amanecer les había expulsado momentáneamente, Stiles había tenido la certeza de que se los volverían a encontrar en aquel bosque.

-No.-dijo Derek con demasiada convicción.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo el brujo, la curiosidad en él era innata.

-Deberíamos movernos…-sugirió el lobo y sin darle tiempo al otro joven a responder, reanudó su camino.

-Espera… Derek…-dijo Stiles y tuvo que dar una pequeña carrera para alcanzarle, sorteaba raíces y troncos de árboles cual conejo y de no ser porque veía cada poco rato el suelo demasiado de cerca, se habría reído de sus propios pensamientos-¿Por qué no crees que se trate de los Dargoss?

-No pueden entrar en este bosque…-se limitó a decir el lobo.

-¿Qué se lo impide?-dijo el chico y una nueva sacudida de tierra pareció responderle- Hay algo en este bosque mucho más peligroso que unos fantasmas… ¿me equivoco?

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó Derek sin detenerse y sin volverse a mirar-¡Y tampoco quiero quedarme para comprobarlo!

Lo que quedaba de camino para salir del bosque se hizo en silencio, la mente de Stiles estaba demasiado ocupada en aquel momento teorizando hipótesis, hechizos y locuras como para pensar, caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo, así que de nuevo y contra todo pronóstico, sus palabras se silenciaron y pasaron a estar solo en su cabeza.

Al fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los árboles comenzaron a espaciarse unos de los otros y el tiempo del exterior les dio la bienvenida. El campo que lindaba con el extraño bosque estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, tan ancha que de no haberlo cruzado antes, Stiles no habría sabido de que aquello era un campo.

-Vaya…-dijo Stiles apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol para recuperar el aliento y mirando como minúsculos copos de nieve caían sin cesar en un día que pronto daría paso a su noche- Casi prefiero volver al bosque, al menos ahí dentro no parecía hacer tanto frío…

Derek, que se había situado a su lado, le miró de reojo, cuestionándose las palabras del brujo.

-He dicho casi…-comentó Stiles dedicándole una breve sonrisa ante la que el lobo respondió subiéndose la capucha de su abrigo.

La verdad es que el paisaje que se revelaba ante ellos era hermoso, un amplia extensión inmaculada y después el camino que casi no se podía ver salvo por algún vallado de madera aun visible debido a su altura, los otros árboles de los alrededores, se debatían entre el blanco y su verde natural, las montañas, en la distancia, prácticamente tenían que adivinarse, pues a aquellas horas, la niebla, comenzaba a descender y a invadir con su presencia los valles.

-¿Ya tienes un plan?-preguntó Derek dejando vagar la vista en la distancia, por algún motivo tanto él como Stiles se habían detenido en el límite del bosque y parecían estar esperando algo.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo el chico y él también se ajustó mejor su manto, hacía bastante frío.

-¿Servirá?-quiso saber el lobo.

-Eso espero…-dijo Stiles, aunque no había duda en sus palabras cuando habló-Porque me temo que solo vamos a tener una oportunidad…

A modo de respuesta, Derek sencillamente le volvió a mirar.

-¿Quieres oír la idea?-preguntó el brujo, consciente de que el lobo se había girado para observarle.

-¡Claro!-exclamó él.

-Todo brujo o bruja que se precie tiende a vincular su poder a un determinado objeto… un medallón, una espada, un libro…-comenzó a explicar Stiles- Y estoy bastante seguro de que Kate ha atado su poder a algo… así que si nos hacemos con ese algo y lo destruimos… ella será vulnerable… ¡esa será nuestra oportunidad!

Derek, quien seguía mirando a Stiles, hizo un breve movimiento de cejas, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi idea?-preguntó el joven y esta vez sí se volvió para devolver la mirada al lobo, una mirada atrevida, retadora, como la que años atrás le hubiera dedicado tantas veces en la distancia.

-¿Y si ese objeto no existe?-dijo al fin Derek, albergaba tanto odio en su interior hacia la bruja que solo pronunciaba su nombre en presencia de la misma para demostrárselo.

-Oh… existe… de eso podemos estar muy seguros…-dijo Stiles jactándose de su ingenio, esbozando una amplia sonrisa que le duró poco cuando fue consciente de la mirada entre cansada y asesina que el lobo le dedicó- Verás… cuando el otro día Kate apareció en Tresnite… un momento, ¿el otro día? ¿Fue ayer verdad? –El lobo asintió y el brujo continuó, tratando de ignorar el golpe que la realidad le acababa de dar- Bueno… pues eso… su magia no estaba en su mejor momento, aun así la sentí cuando invocó a los Dargoss… eso significa que parte de su magia, de su poder si lo prefieres, está a buen recaudo en alguna clase de recipiente… digamos que sería una especie de seguro para cuando la magia que posee se ve afectada… como le ocurre a ella…

-Su magia… mi maldición…-trató de decir Derek, trataba de entender todo lo que Stiles estaba compartiendo con él.

-¿Sí?-preguntó el chico, instando al otro a continuar hablando.

-Me culpa a mí de lo que le sucede…-aseveró el lobo.

-¡Interesante!-exclamó Stiles y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditando, reparando en la aspereza de su piel en aquella zona y dándose cuenta de que tal vez debería afeitarse en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Derek dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, quería saber qué era lo que le parecía a Stiles tan interesante, pero se cansaba de hablar y mantener una conversación con el brujo, llevaba tanto tiempo escuchando sus pensamientos o acaso tratando de ignorarlos, que hacer preguntas y responderlas le costaba horrores. Aun así, estaba aprendiendo a comprender que si guardaba silencio, tarde o temprano Stiles continuaba hablando, tal y como así lo hizo.

-¡Oh, joder!-exclamó el brujo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y haciendo amplios aspavientos- ¡Como he podido ser tan idiota!

Derek esperó y una vez más, Stiles continuó hablando sin necesidad de que nadie la pidiera una explicación.

-Si es que soy tonto…-dijo negando con la cabeza, se apartó el manto a un lado y echó mano del pequeño saco que se había colgado de la cintura, secó un mapa enrollado cual pergamino y se agachó para extenderlo sobre el suelo, sobre la parte de terreno que aún correspondía al extraño bosque en el que se encontraban y donde la nieve parecía no atreverse a posar; -¡Mira!- dijo a Derek señalando una zona del mapa, allí se reflejaba todo el reino de Beicon Hills, sus provincias y sus pueblos, las fortalezas más notables y los caminos que las comunicaban, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que más llamó la atención de lobo fueran las marcas de colores poco nítidos que parecían difuminarse en el papel.

-¿Qué se supone que estoy mirando?-preguntó el lobo al fin y se acercó un poco más a Stiles para ver mejor aquel mapa.

-¡Magia!-exclamó el joven esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Un nuevo intercambio de miradas alentó a Stiles a explicarse.

-¿Ves estas marcas coloreadas?-preguntó el chico señalando determinadas zonas del mapa- Bien, pues se supone que son hechizos y otros símbolos mágicos, este mapa registra las zonas donde hay evidencias del uso de la magia… como podrás observar, la fortaleza de Tresnite es la zona más iluminada…, ¡vaya!, se supone que nosotros estamos aquí, ¿no? Mmm… esto no tiene sentido…

-¡Stiles!-dijo Derek elevando la voz sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, perdona… es que… el bosque, este bosque…-dijo volviéndose para abarcar con un movimiento de brazo los árboles tras ellos- no figura en este mapa y eso es muy raro…

-Quizás…-trató de decir el lobo.

-No, no, este mapa es mágico, -dijo el brujo interrumpiéndole- realmente fue la magia quien lo dibujó y créeme, es demasiado lista como pasarse por alto una bosque tan extenso a no ser que… ¡claro! ¡La magia es la única respuesta, la propia pregunta y la explicación!

-Stiles…-dijo Derek con voz cansada.

-Eh, si, lo siento, tiendo a divagar…-comentó el joven y trató de centrarse-Bueno, pues lo que trataba de decirte es que si realmente la magia de Kate está ligada de alguna forma a tu maldición… tal vez… el objeto del que obtiene su poder, sea el libro donde se encuentre el hechizo que te lanzó.

-¿Y el mapa?-preguntó Derek.

-¿Qué mapa?-preguntó Stiles extrañado y ante la indicación del lobo continuó hablando- ¡Oh, este mapa! Si bueno… solo quería ver unas cosas…cosas mágicas básicamente… Lo siento, de verdad, a veces es bastante complicado poner palabras a mis pensamientos….

Stiles se disculpó una vez más con una breve sonrisa, volvió a enrollar el mapa y volvió guardarlo en el lugar de antes, luego se volvió a cubrir con el manto y tras haberse puesto en pie, dejó vagar la mirada por el horizonte.

-Claudia y yo descubrimos lo que le sucedía a Kate con su magia, -dijo Stiles con tono serio, el recuerdo de su madre aun pesaba- sin embargo, ignorábamos el motivo, el cual ahora parece deberse a tu maldición… Me temo que en su momento, mi tía ignoraba el hecho de que esa clase de hechizos suponen un precio muy alto a pagar; pero presiento que cuando has cruzado un límite, el resto es más fáciles de pasar, así que sabiendo lo que ocurría con su magia y su apariencia, buscó otro hechizo para remediarlo… de ahí la chica del pueblo, la que mi madre y yo tratábamos de proteger inútilmente… aún tenemos tiempo de salvar a esa chica y acaso de salvarnos un poco a nosotros mismos en el intento…

Un silencio solemne secundó las palabras del brujo; acaso, si ignoraban sus propias respiraciones, podían llegar a escuchar el sonido que hacían los copos de nieve al caer desde lo alto y ocupar el lugar que les correspondía en la tierra.

-¿Y tú… a qué vinculas tu magia?-se atrevió a preguntar Derek, aunque lo hizo en voz tan baja que dado que tardó en responder, temió por un instante tener que repetir la pregunta.

-Creo que a ti…-dijo Stiles, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¿Es posible…?-comenzó a decir el lobo.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué un brujo vincule su magia a otra persona?-dijo Stiles terminando la pregunta que Derek no llegó a formular- Pues supongo que si…, aunque según he escuchado no es algo habitual…

-Y cómo…-ninguno de los tenía claro si realmente Derek decía aquellas palabras en voz alta o si era que sencillamente Stiles era capaz de captar sus pensamientos.

-No tengo ni idea; -admitió él- en unos libros dice que es posible, pero no explica cómo hacerlo… otros dicen que esa clase de vínculos ocurren sin más y luego hay otros escritos donde niegan que eso sea posible…

Derek se limitó esta vez a asentir, tratando de asimilar las palabras del brujo, queriendo aceptar todo lo que aquello parecía significar.

-No me importa lo que digan los libros ni los tratados, -dijo Stiles tras una larga pausa- pude sentir ese vínculo cuando me sacaste de aquella casa en llamas a pesar de que si quiera fui capaz de reconocerte en aquel momento, tu presencia me dio la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar al líder de los Dargoss… y sé, que si permaneces a mi lado, seré capaz de cualquiera cosa…

-Nunca tuve intención de marcharme…-dijo Derek luchando por controlar la fiera en su interior, era demasiado consciente de que a pesar de que no estaba viendo a Stiles, sus ojos se habían cuajado de lágrimas, y lo único que deseaba era borrarlas aunque fuera con garras y dientes, solo con tal de no volver a sentir como el corazón del brujo amenazaba con quebrarse.

-Lo sé…-susurró Stiles y su mano al fin se afianzó con aquella cuyo dorso había estado acariciando la suya.

* * *

><p>COMENTARIOS:<p>

**-josetoro:** muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! =)


End file.
